


Just On The Other Side

by dianamolloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Isolation, Jötunn Loki, Kidnapping, Kinky, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shapeshifter Loki, Smut, dd/lg, fat female character, no body shaming, plus size, plus size character, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 77,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: Loki erases his existence from this realm, as if he had never been here.The world after The Battle of New York may be one of superheroes, but for Londoner Ara that seems as if they could have been movies, as she drifts between temporary jobs with no sense of purpose.Taken by Loki, to an icy Middle of Nowhere, Ara recognises him from her fantasies without knowing how it is he truly exists.The first chapter is pure self-love smut with very little of our favourite green eyed devil. Of course he is the/a main feature going forward.There is a certain amount of plot planned but for the first 24 chapters the two are getting to know each other [intimately] within that setting.Plot has kicked in from the end of chapter 25. Smut will remain having a big place and a strong focus.





	1. Green Eyes

Eyes closed, dark but sparse lashes brushing against rounded cheeks Ara breathed heavily. A light sheen of sweat on her forehead, nostrils flaring and lips open as her left hand scratched at her middle. Nails sharp on her skin, she kept the movement going over her stomach; past fleshy hips and up again towards her breasts, which were still covered in her bra but had been yanked down slightly so her erect nipples were sticking out.

Small, keening moans escaped her lips as her right hand pleasured herself. Her knickers discarded beside her on the bed, and legs splayed open obscenely as if someone lay on top of her and she wanted to give them as much access to her wet cunt as she could.

Ara was in her early 30's, an age where one was supposed to " _have their shit together_ ", as she would frequently say and think twice as often. Yet she found herself doing a series of odd jobs that paid the rent, paid for a social life and paid for very little else.

Currently she was a _not great_ barmaid at The Hope and Anchor, which was ruining her social life whilst she served others a Good Time on Friday and Saturday nights, she had begun to think with itchy feet. Previously she had been a barista and sandwich artist, which she found a ridiculous title and too Americanised, despite her great fondness of places over the pond which she had visited 2 years before whilst on a short US and European tour with her then boyfriend. There had been the job as a life model, which had not paid well but she _had_ enjoyed sitting around naked whilst earning money.

Ara loved her expansive body. The dimples on her thighs; the way her hips and butt were so rounded; her squishy belly and large curved breasts. She adored how _soft_ she was everywhere. When she wasn't moaning underneath appreciative lovers, she loved to touch herself and as soon as she had come in from work on a cold, blustery Wednesday in February she had taken herself to bed.

Her cunt throbbed, even before she touched herself. She had spent the last hour of her shift impatient and squeezing her thighs together desperate to get on her back and think of _him_ , and making her hands slick.

_Taut, lithe body pinning her body down, except for her hands that were moving up his muscled arms._

_"Mmm" he breathed darkly, "you're such a needy girl aren't you" as his hands moved along her slit._

_At the same time he, Loki that was his name she knew without knowing, brushed his lips along one nipple sending a jolt straight to her cunt and bringing a gasp from Ara's lips._

_Long hair, to his shoulders, inky black. A smile that looked just shy of cruel... Piercing green eyes that she squirmed when under his gaze._

Ara's breathing was harder. This fantasy, this man. She would keep herself coming one after the other for the past 2 years as he dominated her orgasms; pushing until her hands ached and her entrance begged for his cock to exist and fuck her; her fingers feeling good but not enough.

She was close now, truthfully with him she could drive herself to pleasure in minutes but she loved to tease, knowing he would. She bit her bottom lip then changed her mind and moaned loudly, fingers no longer in rhythm as her cunt spasmed and calling his name. 

Panting, she removed her hands and lazily opened her eyes before freezing. On a chair against the left wall, one leg crossed at the knee, her fantasy fuck, a man who didn't exist, sat with dark green eyes staring at her.


	2. Confussion

Eyes wide, it took a few seconds for Ara to realise she was naked with a strange (not strange?) man in her home. She yanked at her bedding, covering herself to her neck, her knees moving against her chest.

"Who are you?" Ara's tone was flat from shock.

"You know", was the simple reply. She did know; she had fantasised this man and knew every curve and line on his face and body. She also knew, she thought she did right now that line seemed to be slipping with her sanity, the difference between reality and a - albeit heavily detailed one - wank bank.

Loki uncrossed his legs in a languid movement, eyes still fixed on hers and face revealing nothing. "We should go", he said.

The woman did not move.

She had heard him. She was in a state of hyper alertness where she was aware of everything. From the piles of shoes by the white Ikea wardrobe door that she and 5 million other people owned, the light covering of dust on her television because honestly who _dusted_ , the sheen on his boots, his leather clad legs from fitted but not rock star tight trousers, a lush green and impossibly soft looking tunic on his upper body which was cut in a way to show the outline of him. Mouth not very full but wide and perhaps turned up ever so slightly? it was hard to be certain. Eyes, those eyes shining like jewels as if bathed by candlelight and not a 40watt lamp bulb from her (Ikea) lamp. 

Ara might be noticing everything (perhaps dusting wasn't such a terrible idea, considering the web in the corner) but not at the intensity she eyed Loki. At that moment she could close her eyes and draw a perfect rendition of him. Well, she could have if not for the fact that she was the model not the artist.

She still didn't move.

Loki blinked slowly at her then stood in one fluid movement and stepped toward the bed in a long stride, where Ara's eyes now bulged and a small noise, a whimper of fear, came from her throat.

"You should dress warmly", his tone neutral though impatience was not far off. "I know you are not deaf Ara, and I dislike waiting"

Nothing happened.

Gods did not roll their eyes, it was beneath them. Even short-tempered and impatient Trickster Gods. They raged, they commanded respect with a look alone, but that look was not of ones eyeballs moving in a circular motion.

Loki could have done any number of things next but his desire to leave outweighed everything so he muttered a few words of magic and Ara's eyes shut. He closed her bedroom door. 

Picking an unconscious Ara up, wrapped in her sheet, and returning back toward the door he opened it and walked through.

Loki blinked against the flurry of snow, his boots sinking into the whiteness toward a cabin, the only thing visible in a sea of whiteness.


	3. Strange Surroundings

Ara opened her eyes, exchanging the darkness behind them for the pitch black room. She was wrapped under what felt like several layers of blankets and a fur throw.

The air in the room that she was in felt cold. Not see your breath in front of you cold, if she could see, but no cosy warmth from central heating. She knew she was alone in this room, and she knew besides her bra that she was still naked.

That was ultimately all she did know and after staying there a while longer, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark, Ara began moving around slowly and climbed off the bed. She kept some of the blanket layers wrapped around her. Moving toward the window, she decided she was okay with being a cliche and muttered about not being in Kansas any more. She couldn't see much of anything beyond snow, but she knew this was not home. Not London even. 

Inching around back toward the bed Ara kicked what felt like a bedside table, her little toe throbbing in agony and expletives flowing through her lips soundlessly. Hands moving to the top she found a lamp and searched for a switch. Finding it, Ara blinked back at the light in her eyes. The lamp, definitely not Ikea, with its ornate square brass base and curved layers looked like an antique.

Now she could see, she scanned the room which had one chair, the vast bed, a stand with a porcelain bowl full of water and a wooden wardrobe in the deep wood as the chair. On the chair there seemed to be some clothes and Ara approached it. Definitely not her own clothes. Some kind of shorts, cream coloured, which looked like underwear, a long sleeved tunic and trousers, both black. The shorts were snug but fit, the top also fit owing to the light stretch of the soft woolen material, though whilst the shoulders too long and sleeves hung down past her hands and required rolling back up to her wrists. The end had to be pulled up a little as it didn't comfortably go around her at its proper length; yanking it up, it sat on her waist like a normal jumper might and was wrinkled because of the excess fabric.

The bedroom door was closed and Ara approached slowly, straining to hear any movements. The handle turned, unlocked, and she listened some more. Nothing. Here goes everything, she thought, and walked out into a large living-room type space and saw him, Loki, sat by the fireplace dressed as he had in her room minus the boots with a book in his hands, and his long legs stretched out. 

Loki looked up from his reading, placing the now closed book on his lap and looked over at Ara who wore only the undergarments and tunic.

"You did not fully dress?" he phrased the question.

"It didn't fit me, the trousers", was the simple reply.

Loki, not one to miss details nodded, annoyed at not having considered that despite him being almost a foot taller than her she was wider.

"I will rectify that later. Sit", indicating to another comfortable, dark leather, high backed chair facing his by the fire.

Ara sat, not really wanting to disobey someone she remembered telling her disliked being left waiting. Plus, this whole ordeal, despite her sleep, was tiring. 

She waited and he picked up the book and began reading again

"No!" Ara sounded sharper than she thought was wise and Loki still facing downwards flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

"No?" He enquired.

"You can't, you can't sit there reading as if we're friends! I'm, I don't _know_ where I am, I don't know who you are! I don't..." she trailed off.

"You are new," Loki began, "and so I will allow that one outburst but there are rules. I do not allow no. I will not accept defiance"

Ara blinked at him and with a small, small, voice said, "I want to go home."

"You are home, Ara. You know who I am" she shook her head at this. "I do not tolerate lies," the God of Lies admonished. 


	4. The First Humiliation

* * *

Ara felt she was walking a tightrope with fire beneath her, fire and knives and murderous clowns holding onto chainsaws and she wanted to stand up and shout. But she didn't. "I'm not lying, I _don't_ know you."

Loki sighed, disappointed and leaned forward, eyes still on her. "You do not know me, yet why then do you _mewl_ for me, your hands finding your centre whilst you picture me filling you"

Ara blushed at his lewd words, but he continued. "For 2 years, little one, I have watched your fingers intricately play with yourself; my hands stroking my cock whilst you moan and writhe."

"I don't know", she said, quietly still, quieter than he had been. Loki almost laughed, he knew full well why she didn't remember. It was unfair of him to toy with her, if he cared about such things such as fairness but he was Loki Laufeyson not the God Bless America Avenger. He had not had anyone to trick and confuse in 2 years and like a bored cat, this flighty bird would be much more enjoyable to eat once he had worn himself a little from playing with her.

Turning his voice harder and his face unsmiling the tiger stretched, ready to play.

"This lying won't do, Ara. Little girls who lie get punished. Little girls who continue to lie after they've been caught out", he shook his head sadly as if he truly sympathised with her situation but unfortunately as any proper customer service agent knew rules were rules and his hands were tied. "Do you even want to know what happens to those?" he asked.

"No" she squeaked, trembling at his words.

"Apologise for being a lying little girl", Loki commanded.

"I...I'm sorry", Ara had tears in her eyes.

"Bad girls who tell fibs Ara do not get to sit on the furniture and address me as an adult. That must be earned. Come here", he instructed.

Ara stood shakily and went to take a step toward him when he shook his head again, indicated with his right hand toward the floor then motioned her to come toward him.

Loki knew full well this girl, _his_ girl enjoyed being dominated. In the time he had observed her fantasies of him, the ones which he had gone into her mind to join with as she touched her own body, involved him taking control and humiliating her. A game he so loved himself and he wondered if she was too frightened to be aroused now. In time, in a short space of time as Loki had little in the way of patience, she would learn be both when he was angry with her.

Cheeks aflame Ara got down, her knees on the wooden floor, the flames warming the left side of her body, and on all fours moved toward Loki. She stopped by his legs and waited a moment before apologising again and looking up at him, her own face still hot.

"Good girl," he praised her as he ran the pad of his left thumb across her cheek and picked up his book again to continue reading. Ara stayed resting with her calves under her waiting for something, anything.

She could not just be expected to sit by him whilst he read his fucking book, could she? On the other hand, telling him she was not going to do that didn't come out of her lips he when made her crawl, so she didn't really think they were about to say anything to get themselves in more shit. _More_ shit, she almost snorted to herself, feeling as if she were hanging on to the situation by a thread; a really thin thread. How could things get any worse, but her brain countered that she could be dead. When the argument for not so bad is 'you could be dead', things weren't really going _well_ either.

Ara moved on the spot, unable to keep still as she felt in more and more pain whilst trying to make herself more comfortable as she bit her lip wanting to get up. "Stop moving," Loki said above her, not looking her way.

Heart sinking, Ara, in the smallest voice she could manage and terrified at saying anything replied "I can't".

Loki looked at her now, face impassive and ready to frighten her into stillness when he felt something was not correct. Along her left hip unlike the clear lines elsewhere on body, he could feel it red and pulsing.

"Have you suffered an injury?" he asked.

Eyes widening in surprise, Ara nodded, still squirming in pain. "I, years ago, I was in a crash."

He told her to stand and she did, gratefully, and holding onto the arm of his chair to help her stiff leg cooperate. Loki stood too and Ara flinched, scared he was pissed after all but he walked past her and toward the back of the room.

He stood in front of his bookcases, this one containing not books but potions of his. A bored God is a busy God, and every space was occupied with bottles in varying sizes and shapes with different coloured liquids, mixtures and balms crammed together. Nothing was labelled and he picked a small, short, dark brown glass jar and walked back toward her.

"I need you to return to the bedroom and lay down", Loki told a still frightened looking Ara.


	5. Unexpected Kindness

Ara sat on the edge of the bed, feet in front of her on the ground with her toes tapping slightly on the wooden floor in nervousness.

"Lay down", Loki instructed again and with trepidation she did just that. Her back flat on the matress, entire body stiff and anxiety radiating off of her. He could see exactly what she thought would happen.

Loki was an unutterable bastard, there was no denying this but even he had limits and boundaries. Could he, had he, and would he coerce the situation into his favour? Always. That was not the same as taking his pleasure with force. In almost all things Loki did not give a damn about the other person's equal happiness alongside his own, he usually preferred it that only he were the smiling victor; however, when it came to fucking it was infinitely better when your partner was writhing with you not against you.

"Ara, I do not wish to cause you any harm. Turn on your front and remove your tunic", his tone much different from when he sought to frighten her earlier.

She did not know what he meant by harm, would it come if she refused; would he hurt her _more_ than he already planned to? Ara sat up and folded her legs under her knees, which caused her to wince in pain again and slip from her position so her legs were still folded, but beside not underneath her. She looked up at Loki with big saucer eyes and down again before carefully removing his top off herself. When she was just in the shorts and her bra, she twisted round and lay on her front, back to Loki.

Stepping toward the bed, he unscrewed the jar he had picked up from the bookcase. Loki wondered if she would be able to smell anything she recognised. She would surely be familiar with the aniseed smell of the liquorice and the rosemary but some of the ingredients, like the kava, were more specialised and others not even from Midgard.

Taking a scoop with his fingers, he moved the balm in his hands as the mixture turned from a beige, thick mousse to an oil in his palms and lowered them to the left of Ara's back just before the rise of her rump. She flinched as if scalded when his skin made contact with hers, and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Pausing for a moment, Loki waited until her muscles looked less taut and like a cat about the flee, before gently rubbing the oils into her skin in circular movements.

"Ara, I require further access downwards, beneath your shorts. I will be moving them only a few inches on the left", Loki considered asking her not to panic but as it was unlikely to have any impact, he chose not to.

Doing exactly as he said, Loki pulled the left side down so half her cheek was exposed. He felt his erection stir in his trousers at the sight of her bare skin and chided himself internally. Annoyed, only a teenage boy would be aroused so quickly and he, a man of over a thousand, should not be this receptive after the slightest glimpse of naked flesh. Two years however of only his own hands and his self imposed exile, watching only her, had made his usual control of his own body's reactions not as as effective as they had previously been. 

Ara stiffened when he pulled at her clothes but tried to remain calm. He wasn't hurting her. He was rubbing something on her skin; it smelt spicy and mildly disgusting to be honest, and part of her wanted to crane to look. The sharp _digging_ she often felt as a result of the crash felt less intense. Her eyes felt so heavy. She knew she should stay awake, alert, but it was beginning to feel so very difficult to do.

Opening her eyes Ara became aware that it was morning, still early if the sky here behaved like the sky at home but she had not been around much snow before this nightmare. Outside the snow kept falling.

 _Still fucking snowing_ , she thought with despair.

Ara also knew that this time she was not alone in the bed. Glancing over slowly, Loki's face was turned away from her so all she could see was his midnight black hair pooling behind him and contrasting with the white pillow. 

 _Guess that's not dyed_. Right now Ara had blonde hair, dyed at home and by some kind of miracle became silvery and wheat, not brassy and yellow. She had been purple, blue, red and most colours that weren't her natural dark brown, so Ara knew a thing or two about ruined sheets. Nothing lighter than mid-blue had been on her bed in years.

Still very careful to be soundless, she stood up and prayed the wooden floor and door did not creak. Taking the black tunic from the previous day with her, Ara exited the room, closing the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't agree, I should say, that Loki's coercion view is OK to do. His morals and mine really differ there. Me? I employ a full enthusiastic consent way of thinking and anything not that is wrong.


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the weird changing of the date. I messed up chapter and publication ate so now they all say 14/02. I can't with technology.

Back in the main living room, where she had humiliatingly crawled to Loki last night, Ara was finally free to investigate.

The whole house was wooden; it was clearly a cabin. The whole sideways logs that Ara had only seen on television as England didn't really have much call for them. Plus, since the big fire the UK avoided wood in the main; have one giant disaster where almost a whole city is destroyed and suddenly flammable material is frowned upon, who knew.

On the walls there hung some tapestries and paintings. Beautiful, intricate, obviously very expensive but not exactly to Ara's taste. Not that she supposed any tapestry would ever be, hanging bits of cloth on a wall didn't appeal to her.

She was glad there did not seem to be dead animals along the walls. Which she always presumed (again, television was to blame) that Lodges all had them. Cabin, Lodge? She had no idea whatsoever what the difference between the two were, and which type she was in. Gratefully, because of Loki, she didn't see any guns hung either. That said, a gun _could_ prove useful if all you had to do was point and shoot. Or better yet: point, threaten to shoot, escape without anyone coming after her and avoid shooting!

Ara looked for a phone, any kind of communication device that she could just reach someone and have this awful experience come to an end. She had escaped being hurt thus far but strong, scary men who made you crawl to them were not going to suddenly exclaim what a big mistake this was. Oh sorry, they weren't wearing their glasses and honestly, they thought you were their girlfriend Michelle and how mortified they were at all this would you like a ride back to town. No, whatever the reason she was picked, he wanted her here and she wanted to be anywhere but here.

There were 4 rooms off the main cabin. 2 were locked, one the bedroom and another a simple bathroom with a porcelain sink that looked straight out of an old school and toilet with pulley lever. She knew the noisy kind and after she was done she decided as grim as it was not to flush, that the noise would certainly wake Loki.

Back in the main room, with all other options exhausted that left outside. The wind whistled loudly, although she couldn't feel a breeze from it indoors she knew it was colder than she had ever experienced.

She had no clothes beyond his top and his undershorts. Which she really wanted to change into a clean pair but if she began rooting around in the room he slept in, he was bound to wake up. On a hook she spied a coat; dark green and heavy she put it on. Unlike the trousers that hadn't fit, this was roomy. A fur rested on the back of the chair Loki had occupied the night before and she wrapped that, plush side down, like a cloak. 

Ara knew though that without shoes this was stupid. Really stupid. Really, really, fucking stupid. His boots weren't anywhere to be seen and she was out of options and time. Taking a deep breath she tried the front door and it opened, after it occurred to her that not trying it first had been stupid and she was lucky.

Luck was definitely not what she felt as her bare feet touched freezing snow. It was so cold it was like stepping on fire and Ara wanted to run back in. _You'll die or lose all your toes at the very least_ , her head warned her but it was either risk losing her feet or risk loosing who knew what.

Not crying, not screaming, but wanting to do both she continued, hoping against the snowstorm some civilisation would become visible but she couldn't even see trees. Just white, stretches of empty white. After not long, but long enough that the cabin could not be seen, she wanted to stop, just pause for a short time to remove her feet from the ground. She couldn't but she needed to, though before she had made a decision she heard a roar.

"ARA, YOU STUPID GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Loki stood not far from her, eyes flashing in rage wearing only trousers, tunic and boots. She was wearing his coat.

Angrily moving towards her, he lifted her and put her on his shoulder so her legs dangled in front of him and her torso flipped over his shoulder, her eyes level with his waist. 

Deflated and defeated, Ara cried softly against him hoping he would not realise and scared for what was to come.


	7. So Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Loki. Caring Loki.

The sky, if he were his brother, would have been black and throwing lightning bolts crashing into clouds and thunder shaking the ground. Instead, his eyes glowed red and his skin bright blue and frosty; his usually suppressed Jötunn looks in full view as the snowstorm picked up around them, whipping his hair everywhere and blinding him.

Had Loki touched Ara now he would burn her skin with frost and despite being incandescent with rage he held her in such a way that any visible skin was left untouched. She could not see that he had changed, she was still facing downwards and could see nothing that wasn't his legs or the snow.

  
The walk to the cabin took far less time than hers had done. Rage, strength and height spurning him forward at a pace that even with shoes, Ara would not have matched. The door had been left open; seeing her gone he had stormed straight outside and now, back indoors, despite the lit fire it was frigid inside. The floor damp from melted snow, and swirls of wind covered in white swirled around the doorway.

  
Unceremoniously though not roughly dumping her on his chair, the one closest to the fire, Ara winced as her feet touched the floor, doing her best to not cry out. She had never been so cold, her bones, the marrow itself inside them ached and creaked angry at what she had put them through. Despair still radiated from her that despite trying her best she had failed and now he would do..., well she had no idea _what_ but it would be terrible. The trembling began quickly, so hard that it caused her pain as her neglected body did what it could to save its stupid host from dying of hypothermia.

Ara did not notice Loki enter one of the rooms she had found locked before her failed and foiled escape. She did not see him approach a large tub, hammered from copper and standing in the middle of the room. Loki turning the hot water tap only then approached a shelf full of jars of herbs. Selecting three and adding them to the water, he paused by the water as his nostrils flared in rage still. Deciding scalding would be too severe a punishment, and might very well kill her, he added a small amount of cold water and returned to the main room.

Still severely shaking, Ara felt Loki remove her, _his_ , coat and she did nothing to stop him but her juddering flesh made it trickier for him to work quickly. He was now warmer, no longer blue since coming indoors, and lifted her again; this time with one arm underneath her legs and the other around her waist. Taking her into the room with only the giant bathtub he placed her in the water and it bobbed dangerously close the the edges but did not spill.

Ara yelped, her arms flailing toward Loki which he ignored and held her steadfast. The hot water burned at her frozen legs and feet and she cried out in pain as he stopped her moving out of the bath like she wanted to. Despite the heat, she still trembled from cold; her bones would not warm up. 

Loki kept the water hot with his magic so that it would continue to heat Ara, but he could see it was not having much effect. Her skin felt almost as cold as his would naturally get if left uncontrolled and he angrily but gently spoke at her whilst his hands rubbed up and down her arms, torso and legs.

"You stupid mortal, you could have died out there. Undershorts and no shoes, why did you not just throw yourself from a tall cliff if you had tired of living this much", he chided. The fact there _were_  no nearby cliffs being beside the point.

Removing his own boots and socks only, Loki climbed in the tub, the water again sloshing at the sides but this time some did land on the floor. He manouvered Ara so that he was underneath her and she on his lap, ignoring the heat of the water. As a frost giant, Loki's entire being was at odds with warmth and he loathed too much of it. 

Continuing with the movements from before, Loki rubbed the girl's thighs and radiated magic from his fingertips to warm her skin. He circled her stomach, kneading the soft, round flesh gently and moved upwards. Ghosting past her breasts and continuing with former movements at the front of her shoulders. 

Ara finally stopped shivering. Except, ever so slightly when his hands had passed her chest and brushed against her nipples. Not exactly the time but he felt so warm and she was so close to him, literally sitting on his lap.

"I need to tend to your feet Ara, now that you are warmer. When I lean for you, hook your arm around my neck", Loki told her as he extracted himself from under her and stood out of the bath, clothes completely sodden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story. Is there anything you don't like? I mean *i* don't like the damn lack of smut and by god the next chapter I have planned may have none but the one after that certainly needs to!


	8. Dangerous Cats Outside or a Dangerous One Inside?

Water spilling from his clothes, Loki began removing them, starting with his top half. Ara could see a series of scars. Some short and small but others more severe looking and not fully faded. She wanted to know if they felt the same as in her memories. Next, Loki unlaced his trousers and pulled them down. He wore nothing underneath them and Ara looked at his tight buttocks; strong muscles ran down his back and legs as he remained turned away from her and memories flooded her mind and coloured her cheeks.

Not turning back, Loki left the room. Returning drier than he'd left and with loose, light cotton pants on and no shirt. Ara's nose was still pink. She knew this was a terrible situation, but god his chiselled body, one her hands remembered touching even if that was impossible, was hard to tear your eyes from!

He carried a large, dark navy cloth which looked like velvet.

"I do not believe you can stand", Loki began. "Which means I need you to undress whilst you are where you are, so you do not sit in wet clothes." It was a reasonable request, one which made a lot of sense but, ever the fiend, Loki had no intention of looking away whilst Ara did what he said.

Lifting her arms, she pulled the black tunic off and dropped it on the floor, alongside his wet things from before. Her blue bra was see-through and Loki could see the light brown of her the curve of her areola and slightly darker nipples clearly; the rest of his view of her obscured by the water. Her nipples were not flat against Ara, he noted with interest.

Not looking at him, Ara twisted her arms behind her, undid and pulled her bra loose adding it to the pile of sodden clothing. She didn't know whether to cover at her chest with her arms or brazenly sit there breasts on show. Indecision meant she was uncovered as a default, but her large breasts sank in the water more now that they weren't being held up, so only the rounded tops could be seen.

"I will give you fresh garments to wear once your feet have been dressed", when she made no move to remove the final piece of clothing.

Though the tub was large enough for 2 comfortably, when Ara tried to remove the shorts by canting her hips upwards to pull them down, her right foot tapped against the bath wall and she cried out in pain as it jolted up her body.

"I need help", Ara's tone miserable and embarrassed. Loki leaned down and instructed her to turn to one side, then the next, as one of his hands gently held her ankles to avoid them banging on the tub again and took the last final item of clothing off.

When she sat there naked, Loki picked up the plush sheet that he had placed on a dry area of floor, and held in draped on his right arm. Ara wrapped an arm around his neck as he lifted her out of the water with a noisy whooshing sound. In his arms, body on show, Loki took the velvet cloth that dangled down and placed it around her front to cover her, whilst both her arms knotted around his neck.

He walked them both to the bedroom and sat her on the bed, her feet angling over the edge and moved the chair that was by the wall in front of the bed so he could sit with her legs on his lap. Ara's feet were still tinged blue in places and there were cuts on both. One in particular by the outside of her left foot looked especially bad. Working in silence, he had lain a pot of cream and bandages on the bed after he had dried and dressed. Loki dabbed the cream all over her feet and sprinkled a red powder that was also on the bed over the cuts. Unwinding the white bandages, he wrapped the gauze firmly around both feet, leaving only her toes visible.

"What you did was stupid", Loki told her with a neutral voice but clipped words. "You would have died had I not woken in time."

"Better dead than trapped!" Ara cried out, anguish in her voice.

"Freezing to death or being mauled by wild cats are not pleasant ways, Ara", he ignored her miserable tone.

"Dangerous cats outside or a dangerous one inside, what's the difference?"

"I would not maul and eat you" Loki was impressed by Ara's astuteness.

"I don't know that. I don't know _anything_! You punish me for lying but I don't remember you. Tell me how that is possible. _Please_?" She begged him and he nodded.

"Very well Ara, I suppose I cannot keep holding the mouse by her tail", he agreed.


	9. Nobody Remembers Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay can I say how unhappy the mouse by the tail line made me, as a fancy rat keeper of 5 years. Stupid chattering characters tellling you their stories, with no consideration for the poor authors own feels!

Ara did not like being referred to as a rodent; not one which he had captured and held over his sepent's mouth ready to eat. His words weren't ever without consideration, she could tell even after such few conversations, and it frightened her that she was a small morsel ready for the big bad Loki to gobble up. 

"You don't remember me, because nobody in your realm does", Loki started his story.

After the failed attempt at subjugating Midgard, the beating that green menace had given him, which still smarted at Loki's pride, and his brother's attempt at leading him home he had escaped. Thor was none the wiser, and Hisfather was still in Odinsleep; Loki knew, as much as he loathed the old bastard, that with one eye he could see more than a thousand others put together and he would not have managed it had he been awake. Keeping a copy for 2 years imprisoned was simple, but it could be taxing when he had visitors. Not that this had happened more than a few times. Loki, the forgotten Prince in the basement.

It shamed Loki, as much as it worked to his advantage, how utterly dim-witted his God of Small Rainfall brother could be to not have even suspected anything. Even years later, he had no idea. Truly, like most animals who relied on brawn, his brain had to be the size of a walnut. He felt grateful Odin was not his father; if Thor, the first born, was the best of what Odin could produce, Loki born of his seed would have been a bumbling court jester.

He had no real need to wipe the minds of everyone except for a few details. He felt no shame for the attempt at conquering Earth, he told himself. He felt no pride either at the failure, certainly. He refused to think about the punishment for his failure that would come in the future. Better, nevertheless to live away from everyone, in one of the few places within the Galaxy that Heimdall could not see to avoid imprisonment. At the end of the world, in a Migardian frozen wasteland. Away from the Other and Thanos too, he thought but did not say, leaving all these details out.

* * *

 

Telling more of his story, Loki revealed to Ara that he had met her in Stuttgart, where she along with her then lover were attending the Museum Gala where he would later remove the eye of Dr Schäfer. Arriving early to survey the event, whilst he waited for the Sparrow Boy Avenger to be in position, Loki had seen Ara. 

Dressed in a floot-length, emerald, velvet gown, Loki had noticed the luscious blonde with her hair piled up on her head straight away. He had observed a tall, blond man with her earlier, but he could see he was leading an animated conversation with a small group of people. He had enough time to entertain himself, even with a lowly mortal, before Barton would be ready.

And so, Loki continued, he had walked up to her and giving her no name began to seduce her. Ara really had no chance against the well practised and enigmatic Loki. He knew precisely how to sway others and it took far more skill than a simple Midgardian maid would ever posses to even spot what he was doing, nevermind to be immune to it.

Not much time passed before he had led Ara away from the main hall, into a side corridor and pressed his heavy body against her soft one. Unwinding the scarf from around his neck, he had twisted her wrists with it, and pinned her bound arms above her. His mouth rough on her skin, nipping hard enough to bruise and wanting to bite harder still to draw blood on the mound of her cleavage whilst this simple maid's brown eyes had stared at him wide-eyed in confusion and lust.

Loki had been in the process of lifting her heavy skirts on her dress to fuck her, when Barton told him in his ear that he was ready. Loki had always intended on killing him, but he vowed to make it more drawn-out for this interruption. One he had no idea he had caused but that was of no importance to Loki.

* * *

 

 

"I told you to leave from a side-door and you ran away, little mouse. Soon after the screaming started", he had almost finished his story. "This world knows of the Chitauri, of The Battle of New York. What they have missing, what I took from you all, is my involvement. My existence."

"You used magic on me?" Ara asked. Certain though he must have.

"At the museum? No, Ara. Some underhanded flattery, centuries of body language skills but no magic. You submitted to my kisses and would have done far more pressed against me without any need for it."

Neither said anything more.


	10. You're a Monster

Ara became aware that her legs were still resting on his knees and as she cooled off from the hot bath, the warm velvety towel was no longer warm enough.

"I have a lot of questions, but I need some clothes", she met his eyes embarrassed to have to ask someone such a thing.

With a few swirls of his hand, and muttered words that didn't sound English, Ara saw Loki conjure a small pile of items.

 _I really, really want this to be a dream_ , she thought. Making clothes from nothing, who does that. _What_ does that?! The dream angle though became less likely after her trip outside. Dreams did not hurt that badly. 

"It will be a day or so until you can stand, so I will help you dress as I helped you bathe", Loki hoped dressing her would be less interesting to his prick than her being semi-naked, with her sodden clothes clinging to her skin, had been earlier.

Scattering the pile so each item was on the bed by itself, he picked up what to Ara looked like a bralet. Not exactly the cupped, underwired and measured bras she would usually wear but her one and only bra in this place was currently dumped on the wet floor in the other room. 

Loki moved her legs off of him and stood up, taking the first garment and waiting in front of her. Ara moved the blanket-towel so that instead of it being over her shoulders like a cape, the ends were under her armpits. She lifted one arm and he pulled the light peach fabric over her head and through one arm. Switching hands to keep herself covered she then bent the other arm so she could get that one in the arm hole and he pulled it over her chest, deftly pulling the towel down.

Next, Loki plucked a matching pair of peach undershorts off the bed and pulled those past Ara's feet and calves. He rearranged his body so his knees were on the bed over her legs. He told her to lay back and after a pause she complied. Leaning his body over hers, he tugged the shorts up and told Ara to lift her backside when he got to that part. With the towel laid open and the shorts on, Loki barely noticed the back of his hand giving one upward stroke from her thigh to her hip.

Ara froze when he told her to lie down, she was still undressed and he was so big; so frightening. Once she did, he helped lift the underpants up her body and she felt herself doing one of those cartoon gulps when he whispered by her ear to lift her butt. That voice. She had to keep reminding herself that it was inappropriate to find her captor a turn on but this was a strange day. Normal rules, like only being terrified and disgusted, didn't apply. She could be terrified _and_ find him attractive, she argued with herself; it's not as if he had to know.

Having come to this conclusion, it was bad luck Loki decided in that moment to run a hand over her body and Ara gave a small gasp, one that very clearly said 'I'm turned on' and not 'get off me'. Then promptly bit her own lip to stifle the sound. Loki groaned, recognising the noise she made and squeezed her hip with the same hand that had stroked Ara.  Looking her right in the eye he moved his hand across her bare stomach, up her ribs and down again. Past her hips and ghosted over her covered mound whilst she jolted slightly. 

"You should see the size of your eyes, little mouse", he rasped at her and wondered just how wide they would get if she saw the size of his erection. "You said something about having questions, what were they?" 

Oh he was a bastard. She had no idea what her questions were. Right now she was concentrating fully on not lifting her groin so the hand, which still lightly touched her, could fully cup her. On not wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning please at him, in the hopes Loki understood exactly what that one word meant.

"Um..I..you", she stuttered, brain too foggy with his scent and weight to know anything.

"Yes?", his tone and eyes shone with amusement and he bent down to breathe in at her neck. "What about me?", he asked by her ear.

"You...you told me how I met you but I don't remember.", Ara tried hard to concentrate on her words and ignore the hard body above her. "Th...they're words to me. I need to remember", her breathing was heavy with the effort of saying a few sentences whilst his hand was still resting in front of her, very thin, underwear.

Removing his hand from her body, Loki sat up slightly and watched the rise and fall of her chest, her nipples he had not noticed when lower, were standing up in interest. Placing each large hand either side of her damp head, Loki's fingers touched her hair and skin.

"Close your eyes Ara, and I will help you remember", and she did.

There were ways to do this without touching her. He, however, was relishing the opportunity of his hands still being on her and had picked this more intimate version.

At first Ara just felt the pads of his fingers on her, but then it was if he was inside her head. It was strange, like an ache but a tickle all at once. She still felt his fingers lightly stroke her but it felt deeper and memory after memory rushed in front of her closed eyes. The pain increased and she didn't know it but there was sweat running down her. Once he was done, Loki moved his hands away and saw not only sweat on the girls face but tears.

"All those people Loki, how could you. You're a monster", Ara whispered, still crying.


	11. People Are Ants

Mouth set in a grim line at her words, Loki climbed off Ara and off the bed. 

"Yes, how could I. How could I subjugate you and your weak species", his voice cruel and frightening.

The tone worked well as Ara sat up herself and watched him warily and with fear. The playful and suggestive Loki of moments ago was completely gone. This man in front of her, she had seen live footage of him destroying New York City. Eyes blank and hard which did nothing to stop the tears Ara still shed.

She hadn't known what she had been asking him when she pleaded for her memories. She had more than her own view of things, which had been scary enough for her before he had taken hers and everyone else's memories. More than TV footage, she had insight of what these people had looked like in the flesh, how they'd cowered; how they'd died. All at once from 0-100 everything had landed fresh in her mind like a punch to the stomach and she felt emotionally winded.

"Innocent people died!" she sounded shrill.

Ara had wanted her memories, and she had those. The horror of the news in Germany as she had reached her hotel, after he had told her to run and she had left by a side-door. The relationship she had been in ended that night, he had been at the museum and had been made to kneel to Loki and nothing had been the same. They returned home distant. Then to watch the Battle of New York from her workplace, the television usually on the latest sports channel whilst everyone crowded round afraid of what was coming. Those _creatures_. He had however, whether on purpose or by mistake, shown her NYC from his view and in more detail than she had experienced from a screen. Grimy, bloody, people cowering in fear had reflected at uncaring eyes.

"Ants died. Meaningless ants who sought to stop me and others who got in the way of my boot", Loki's voice was uninterested.

He could feel his temper inside him rising. How dare she question and judge him. Crying at him like a child, eyes wide in recrimination as if he would feel guilt by taking actions that needed taking. If Odin had not favoured Thor over him and chosen the worthy King, he would have had no need to taken many of the steps he had. To have been...coerced into plans with Thanos after being saved by the Other. _Saved_ , his mouth twisted into a cruel smile at the thought. Better to secure a victory that benefited him than a defeat ending in his death. No, death he could handle; death he had tried. This had been the opposite of death; he had never felt as alive as he had under the unrelenting torture and pain. The memories crawling in his skull, bile rising up his throat. 

"If I am an ant, why didn't you leave me outside to die?", she broke into his excruciatingly painful reverie.

"Because I needed a _pet_ , someone to play with and not someone to talk back at me", Loki warned.

"I saw them die! Through your eyes, you showed me what you saw", her voice got louder. "We're not ants, Loki. And I am not your pet!", the last word was said vehemently, though at no point had she stopped crying. Ara rose to her feet quickly, which was a mistake she soon discovered when she fell straight down onto the floor, her knees bearing the brunt of the fall. 

Ara did not attempt to move, her feet screamed in agony by standing on them but her heart hurt far more than they did, and she covered her face in her hands. The rage in Loki dulled watching her. He crouched beside her and took a protesting Ara in his arms.

"Had you lived as long as I have, little sparrow, you would see your people as nothing more than ants yourself", his tone was soft but matter of fact.

"You're cruel", she said through the beginning of small hiccups brought on by the crying.

"I am", he agreed. "I am selfish, and cruel and I have lived long enough not to care beyond my own desires."

Loki stood and lifted Ara with him, "What I desire right now is for you to eat. I will take you back to the fire and you can rest whilst I prepare a meal."


	12. Manipulation is Spelled With the Letter L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't drugging her per se, it's not like using his magic. More being coercive to what will happen in the next chapter and stacking the deck, in typical Lokiness. However, I wanted to still mention that he makes her a tea to get her in the mood in case anyone has a history of being drugged so they aren't caught unaware.

Once back in the main room and placed more gently than the last time on what had become her chair, if only by default because its twin was very much Loki's armchair, he walked back into the bedroom. Returning with the third item in the pile, Loki handed over to Ara a dark red cotton dress, with long sleeves and a flowing skirt that hit the floor.

Whilst Ara pulled on the dress over her head, which bunched at the back because she could not rest on her feet on the floor to lift her bum and pull it all the way down, Loki walked to a kitchen style area. It was set within the same space as this main cabin room and Ara wondered if she was going to watch him cook. Apparently not, it should have seemed obvious that someone who could do magic wouldn't cook but instead conjure, but Ara was still not used to it. She eyed Loki approach his bottle filled shelves and saw him take 3 jars, of what looked like herbs and spices from where she was sat, and returned to where he had been. The kitchen, like much of the cabin, resembled the style of when Loki had first built it, over a century ago.

* * *

Odin, having chosen Thor over Loki to visit Vanaheim in an official capacity, had caused his adopted -a fact unknown to him then- son to leave for a time for Midgard. His brawn over brains brother picked, instead of _he_ who had the training, magic and ability to work with the Vanir best. To seek their council over...well Loki had not known what. As well as being side-lined, Odin also had not shared his own plans with Loki. Odin did not admit it, but Loki knew the reason was to ease his First Born into the ways of ruling; of being King. The only thing Loki had ever wanted, working harder, better and smarter than Thor ever had. Loki had left, despite Frigga's protestations and Odin's silence beyond castigating him at throwing another tantrum. Tantrum! Loki had in that moment wanted to take _gungnir_ , Odin's spear, from beside him on the throne and pierce him torso through to throat.

Loki had bypassed the Bifröst, using other magics which were more dangerous and not as stable but he knew of this spot from previous visits to the realm. It was less elegant; he had caused the nearby flattening of vast forrest area, the incineration of wildlife and man but in 1908 he had landed in the Siberian mountains. His presence was deemed as meteors and known as the Tunguska Event. Up on a seemingly boundless, at least to mortals, mountain he had constructed the cabin.

* * *

Loki taking two mugs from a kitchen shelf conjured his own liquid of hot mead. In the other, using a tea strainer in boiling water he poured from the jars the thin amber whisps of _crocus sativus_ (saffron), seeds of m _yristica fragrans_ (nutmeg) and powdered l _epidium meyenii_ (maca). Leaving the aphrodisiac tea to steep, a tray appeared with a leg of cured pork, a large hunk of bread and some sharp pickled cucumbers on it. Taking the tea strainer from the cup, Loki dropped it in the square, porcelain sink and lent down to the ice-box beside it. He took a jar of milk and small metal cup of fiery mustard and closed the door with his foot. Once milk had been added to the tea and returned, and a piece of fresh honeycomb conjured in the cup for sweetness, he took the tray, knife to carve the meat and bread and their drinks back to Ara.

She had watched him with curiosity as he switched between using what he had and creating things out of thin air. It was amazing and fascinating to watch him work and she had wished her feet weren't hurt as despite her upset and fear this was too fantastical to not want to watch from up close. He placed the food on a medium sized side table, before lifting it to place it between their chairs and sat down. Carving some thick slices of meat and slicing the bread so they could help themselves, Loki left Ara to serve herself. He smothered lashings of the mustard on the bread with the little teaspoon that was part of the cup and began to eat, watching as Ara tentatively took a piece of ham. She too added mustard to it, but dabbed it on using much less than Loki had and took a small bite. Then another and a third, whilst her hand reached for a slice of soft bread. They ate in silence, logs crackling beside them and Ara on occasion making tiny noises of appreciation at the delicious food. An initial squeak of surprise when she bit into the tangier than she expected cucumber, which Loki had also added mustard to on his. Gulping tea once she had her fill, Ara felt contented in the way that only food can make you feel despite everything else happening around you.

Once it was clear they were both satisfied, a small flick of his fingers on one hand made everything disappear and Ara wondered did it go to the sink or cease to exist completely and eyed Loki wondering how to ask.

"Yes?" he simply said, clearly observing that she had wanted to say something.

"Can you make everything?" Ara asked. "Can you make things you don't even know, like if I said my favourite burger was from a small, local place in a sea side town could you make it exactly? Or if I lost a pair of shoes at a house party in 2003, could you get them back even if you've never seen them?"

"Magic is taking an idea, taking a desire and making it appear as true. I can travel between worlds, little mouse, don't forget. Shoes and hamburgers are not beyond me", he smirked slightly.

"Would it be the same though, or a copy?" Ara pressed. "If I had your version and their one in front of me, would there be a difference in your copy from the true one?"

Loki's face closed off and Ara's stomach dropped at the anger in his eyes and the complete idiocy of referring to what he did as less good somehow.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, she chastised herself.

"Perhaps", a cold voiced Loki spoke, "it is time you headed to bed and sleep Ara".

She had to be carried again between rooms, with a short trip to the bathroom where Loki had thankfully left her alone and she used a little stool to go from the toilet to in front of the sink to brush at her teeth with her fingers. Once placed in bed, Ara found the blankets and furs on her side much too hot. Loki's side only had one of the thin sheets but as he was already annoyed she didn't want to tumble the excess covers to the floor. Instead, after much hesitation and tossing and turning and feeling far too warm, she had pulled off her dress and lain in her underwear. In the darkness beside her, eyes closed but awake, Loki's lips turned up at the corners.


	13. You're Not Supposed to Have Sex With Your Captor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such a jerk, he could easily heal her damn feet! I mean nice balms or whatever are all well and good but it would be one little *poof* and she would be fine. That's my musing from the previous chapter.  
> Oh? Also? SMUT FINALLY BEGINS. Ahem.

Ara did her best to lay still on the bed, she was finally more comfortable now she wasn't quite so hot with her dress off. Loki was soundless beside her so she didn't know if he was asleep. Either way, she didn't want to disturb him and risk another telling off and it wasn't much longer before her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep.

She woke up with a small start. Her skin was, again, much too hot and this time she did push most of the covers off the large bed; they made a soft thud as they landed on the wooden floor. She had only the sheet that Loki was also under now on top of her, and she expected to cool down quickly but as the minutes ticked by she found it didn't make much of a difference.

Her face and torso felt cool enough, she realised as Ara waited to feel more comfortable. It was lower down, her groin, which was hot and sensitive even to her own skin touching the bed. She pressed her knees together in frustration and shifted slightly but the movement made her feel even worse. Flat on her back, her fingers gripped at the mattress beneath her and her thumbs tapped either side in frustration, teeth lightly biting at her lips. With a quiet sigh, Ara turned to the left so she was facing Loki's direction. She couldn't seem to keep still, though she kept her movements small trying her best to not disturb him at all. She couldn't deny it that her body felt incredibly turned on and she could do absolutely nothing to fix the situation beyond praying for sleep so it would pass.

Voice like silk to her skin, Loki asked "what has you so restless?" She inwardly groaned, embarrassed that he was awake and aware she was moving around, even if he didn't know why.

"Sorry, I'm sorry", Ara whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm... I just can't sleep."

Ara yelped quietly as she felt Loki's hand touch her knee under the sheets, the pad of his thumb resting there for a second before he removed it and his arms rested over the sheets once more.

"You seem very tense, Ara," Loki kept all emotion from his tone.

His hand on her leg had surprised her and made her feel even more flustered and completely disappointed when he moved it.

"Did you hear me?" This time, his thumb touched her lips and even though the moan that escaped them was small, in the dark and silent room it felt 100 times louder and she knew he had heard it clearly.

His hand stayed on her mouth and her breathing quickened, Ara could see Loki more clearly now her eyes had adjusted. He too was facing her, his left arm raised and bent, with his thumb against her mouth. He was shirtless, creamy skin visible to his waist with the rest covered by the sheet. In the darkness his eyes looked as inky as his hair and she looked at him only for a moment before her gaze dropped down.

She argued with herself before she did it, you don't do these things to your captor, the more sensible part of her tried to reason. There was no pretending it was involuntary when her mouth opened and her tongue gave a slow lick against his finger, Ara's eyes still not looking at him and therefore missing the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Loki trailed his hand down her neck and behind her head, snaking around her hair as he shifted closer to Ara, his body only an inch apart now from hers.

Her breath quickened when his hands moved, and hitched when the hand that was twisted in her hair pulled lightly, so he did it again a little harder. The second time a small noise escaped from her lips and as if connected he could feel it in his cock, which was hardening.

Ara dared to steal a look at Loki, once he'd moved nearer to her, a tugging ache of desire in the pit of her stomach as she did so. God she really wanted to lick his thumb again, to suck it in her mouth but she felt too raw looking at Loki to do it. He was so incredibly beautiful and now he was closer she could see the green of his eyes again, thanks to the room ultimately not being that dark with the white of the snow outside making everything inside seem brighter. 

Sliding his fingers free of her hair, they slid against the side of Ara's neck, past the curve of her right breast over the bralette and down at her waist stopping at the rounded curve of flesh by the waistline of her undershorts.

"Should I stop, little mouse?" His voice held a ragged edge and Ara didn't reply out loud but shook her head. 

Loki kneaded at her waist, and Ara closed her eyes for a second just enjoying his touch. His hand moved around the front of her stomach and dipped under the shorts slightly. She could feel him stroke along the sensitive skin below her belly, lifting her belly slightly to trace his fingers along the line. The tugging and pulling inside from her being so turned on almost hurt now.

He watched her face as his hands touched her, her nostrils flaring lightly as she breathed heavily already, the tea working her senses and making them more sensitive to everything he did. Ara's chest heaved and he could see the outline of her nipples against the under top he had conjured for her to wear.

She felt Loki pull his hand out and push her on her back, as he closed the last of the distance between them. She made a noise as his body draped over part of hers and his wet mouth covered the breast farthest from him.

Kissing her through her top, Loki sucked at her breast, filling his mouth with it and using the flat of his tongue to lick at her whole nipple as Ara writhed under him and pushed her chest against his face. She clutched her hands closed, nails making little half moons against her palms, as Loki lifted his eyes to meet her and nipped at the taut nipple.

It was too much for Ara, not touching him. She rested one hand under herself and scooched down so her face was level with Loki and took his face in her hands kissing him hard, tongue finding his as her right leg wrapped around his backside.

He could feel moisture against his hip as Ara clasped her leg over him and growled into her mouth in response, eliciting a moan in reply and a squeeze of her leg. Loki could smell her and he wanted to feel her around him, to taste her and leave no place on Ara's ample body untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to update tonight or tomorrow so you're not left with only the start of smut!


	14. This Is So Much More

Mildly breathless with hair and eyes wild, Loki leaned up onto an elbow, pushing his hip against Ara's centre, lascivious words spilling from his lips.

Hands skimming her stomach, up her ribs before skin-on-skin touch was interrupted by the cropped undergarment Loki had made for her. With a frustrated noise he pulled at the middle and ripped the cloth easily, Ara's chest spilling out so he could finally see her. 

She sat up as best she could, with Loki still on top of her to shrug off the now ruined item behind her on the bed. Before she could lean back down, Loki shifted himself so he straddled her,  cupping both full breasts in his equally large hands. He nipped all around the fullness of her chest, ignoring her nipples now. Some were soft bites which almost tickled and others rougher and more feral; marking her as his own.

Without warning Loki pinched both nipples hard enough for Ara to make a noise of pain whilst arching her back at the pleasure of it.

He whispered in a filthy tone, moving his mouth by her ear whilst leaning down that he intended to do the same between her legs and Ara's hips spasmed against Loki, cunt pressing against his hip-bone.

"Someone is a needy girl, aren't they," Loki stated truthfully, hand bringing her closer as he clasped her ass and pushed her harder against his own body.

He let go and she landed on the mattress with a small, soft, thud. Picking up her left arm, his mouth sucked at the inside crease of her elbow whilst his thumb pressed and stroked around her pulse at her wrist. The feeling a mixture of tickling yet full on lust washed all over Ara, and once more Loki used his teeth. She didn't know the inside of her arm was in any way an interesting place to touch or be touched, but what he was doing was making it hard for her to concentrate on anything beyond his digits and mouth on her pressure points.

"I dreamed you, I thought I dreamed you," Ara said, struggling to form words and not just make unintelligible sounds. "This is more, so much more."

As he listened to Ara, he placed her arm back down and shifted from knee to knee so her legs were now open outside of him. Her desire more obvious now, he could see the darkening of the fabric around her crotch even in the soft light coming through the window. His own dick was painfully straining against his underpants, wanting to spring free and sink into Ara. Slide inside her and drown.

"I don't know how much  _more_ you can take, and we've barely started", Loki teased, knowing full well her coming was not only inevitable but would happen soon and without much more being done to her body.

The cool air against her centre, separated from Loki and the elements only by a thin piece of fabric, made her even more turned on, even more desperate and he took his cue. Over her under garment Loki ran a feather light touch across where Ara's slit was, as she hissed.

The front of her shorts were sodden and Ara didn't care beyond frustration at the lack of release. Tilting her hips upwards, Ara felt Loki chuckle darkly over her, as her butt lifted off the bed and harder against his index finger.

He abandoned where she wanted him to touch and instead rubbed and pinched along her mound as the tingling inside her got worse and built higher. Alternating where his hands would be along her, Ara felt the familiar tightness pull at her insides. Moving the shorts to one side she finally felt contact of his skin against her pubis and bucked involuntarily, the first of her orgasms of the night slamming in her. 


	15. If You Don't Come by the Time I Do...

* * *

Ara's orgasm wasn't a large one but she knew once they started her body could go again and again. Previous lovers had liked that about her; claiming her natural good luck as their own sexual prowess. So much so that there had been those with whom Ara felt more like she was an experiment in counting than a fully fledged person they wanted to connect with. She liked coming, who didn't it felt good, but she didn't like feeling like a test.

Loki's hand stilled as he felt her release, moisture dampening past her as she came and slicking along the side of his hand. He lazily moved his index along her moist lips, not going to her opening but just feeling the warm, tender flesh now it was wet. Ara's pulse throbbed against her cunt, he could see she was swollen between her legs and with a touch made the last of her clothing disappear.

Going from still partially clothed to naked surprised her, the frigid air making the nipples which had flattened against her now Loki was no longer playing with them push out again.

"Turn around," Loki murmured against Ara's ear, his body no longer trapping hers to allow movement.

Legs tangling in the sheet so she wouldn't be uncovered, Ara did as instructed and turned over so her chest was pressed to the matress and ass facing upwards.

"Shy, sweet sparrow?" Loki asked her as he watched her clutch at the covers whilst turning.

"No, cold. Maybe. Both," she conceded and he moved her hair out of the way. Exposing and kissing the back of her neck appreciatively at her honesty.

Ara wasn't usually embarrassed during sex but still this whole taken by a God, cabin who knew where was a head trip. A bigger one would be if she allowed herself to focus on the having sex during a kidnapping, with her _kidnapper,_ part but she skipped past that one quickly in her mind. Not dwelling on those ones, allowed her to be apprehensive about what gods were like and expected during fucking.

The very word _god_ implied an agelessness about him but he looked like he was barely in his 30's. It was these thoughts flying around her head that made her twist the sheet with her for comfort. Why she froze when his lips brushed her nape which had little to do with the chill of his mouth, before melting into it.

She felt him lay his heavy body over her frame, now aware that along with her clothing all his was gone too. The hair on his groin pressed against her ass and she could feel his erection against her skin. His very obviously not small erection she could tell by that touch alone.

Loki nipped her left earlobe sharply as Ara winced, his right hand snaking under her body so once again he had his palm over her sex. 

"Lift that delicious, round peach of yours slightly," his tone oozed lust.

Ara obeyed, the extra room giving his digits the opportunity to splay either side of her mound, except his middle finger which stayed in line with her slit.

"When I tell you to, I want you to rub yourself against my finger. If I say stop, you do so," Loki warned.

Ara's breath was hitching again in anticipation when he told her to begin. She rolled her hips forward, her thighs had parted when he'd said for her to raise her ass, and started a slow but steady rhythm against Loki's finger. She didn't have room for a lot of movement, she could feel his strength on his hands and the fingers that weren't by her entrance limiting her actions as well as his own weight on top of her. Despite the lack of space for broad sweeps, she did have enough to allow her to grind on him so his finger slid between her slit and as soon as it did her own body grew even wetter.

The whine started at the back of her throat as she tried to keep her pace the same. Her body temperature had risen; along the front of her neck, between her breasts and above where his hand was under the crease of her stomach she felt lightly moist with sweat. 

"You are getting so very worked up aren't you?" Loki seductively said. "Rubbing against me like such a dirty little girl, so wet and slippery for me." 

Ara moaned in response, then cried out louder as he let her move deep enough to finally rub against her clit. She was finding it impossible to not jerk against Loki's finger, especially as he began to tap against her and as she had almost reached orgasm number 2 when his voice loudly called out.

"Stop."

Ara ignored him; she was so close. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was panting wantonly and he could get to fuck if he thought she was going to stop now because of his power-play games. Pain shot through her suddenly, the origin of it coming from the base of her neck.  

Loki clamped his teeth around her scruff, satisfied at Ara's cry of pain and that she had stopped pleasuring herself against him. He lessened the force he was using but continued to hold onto her, pressure still painful but no longer threatening to tear at her skin. Both stayed this way for a minute before he slowly let go, licking at the dents his teeth had made against her flesh.

"If you do not obey the rules Ara, you get punished."

"How dare you!" Now he had stopped biting her Ara raged, as much as she could, still trapped under him. The place he had bit throbbed in stinging pain.

Before she could continue, expletives about to fly from her mouth as she tried to push against him, Loki bit down again in the same place.

Ara stopped trying to fight him, stopped raising her voice and laid still once more until he stopped.

"I will be the one who decides when you've been good enough to come. And it certainly won't be when you're being petulant, so be good," Loki used the voice one might use at an errant child.

She felt humiliated being told off for wanting to come, and frustrated she hadn't been allowed to. The pain levels had bypassed pleasure straight into unpleasant, but despite that when he had just held her that way it had turned her on. She felt completely under his control and she'd _liked_ it. 

"We shouldn't leave your warm kitty frustrated, should we?" He made the pretence of asking.

Ara didn't know how or if to answer. 

Loki raised off of her and rested with his long, muscular legs under his butt, knees against the matress. His hands gripped at Ara's hips and yanked up, one knee making the space between her legs wider.

"I don't..." Ara began but what she was about to say was cut off with a strangled sound as Loki slammed himself inside her.

Hands either side of her waist he rutted into Ara. He had been hard since before her first orgasm and had tired of waiting. His pace wasn't kind and he was going to tear the orgasm out of her and himself.

"If you don't come by the time I do, I am going to tie you up all night and not satisfy your need until tomorrow," Loki promised darkly.

Ara believed he would do exactly that and began to meet every forward thrust with a slam back of her own, crying out whenever they hit against each other. 

Loki grunted loudly, fingers digging bruises on her waist and could feel his cock twitching inside her deep, wet walls.  His right hand let go and roughly moved to her breast, kneeding the whole of it hard. Ara swore as he yanked at the nipple, pulling downward whilst her thighs were still pushing toward him and her hair was matted all around her face.

"Come for me, you slut," Loki growled and Ara's cunt spasmed over and over, almost sobbing at the release as he spurted inside her himself.

 


	16. I'm Not Yours

A heap of tangled bodies slumped on the bed as they both breathed heavily. Loki not very much and Ara a more pronounced open mouth, sucking oxygen affair.

He laughed softly.

"Did I break you?" Loki moved some of the hair off her face.

"Yes," she replied, still a little out of breath.

He felt himself soften and slip out of her and sought to extract his limbs from hers, but not before he licked a droplet of sweat running down her neck before it escaped down her chest and between her breasts.

"That's gross, you know that right?"Ara chided him lightly, and now he was no longer on top of her she rolled over onto her back leaving herself exposed still and not caring.

"Merely tasting what's mine," Loki looked her in the eye, sitting up without breaking eye contact.

Ara matched his position, bringing the sheet up around her chest but broke her gaze away from Loki's.

"I'm not. Yours. This, everything is...I don't know. We both know I can't leave unless you let me. And it's not that what happened was a mistake. Stupid, probably, but I'm not sorry and I don't know if it will happen again but I won't be sorry then either if it does. But I'm not yours, Loki. Sleeping with you doesn't make me yours. You can't take me away from everything I know, use magic on me and then claim me as belonging to you. It doesn't work like that!" Ara finished breathlessly, still not looking back into his eyes.

In the short time Ara had known him, her dreams notwithstanding as all they had done in them was have sex, she knew his mood was changeable. Standing up to him like she had just done wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had, but she also couldn't let him make a claim to her. Dirty sex talk was one thing, one really _very_ good thing, but that didn't mean that everything else went away.

She dared a glance up and almost wished she hadn't; his entire face was closed off aside from the irked expression he wore.

Loki stood up haughtily, his whole being radiating with disdain and white hot anger behind his eyes. "You should clean yourself up, then this room needs straightening before I return."

"I can't move around without your help, you know that," Ara called out as he turned to leave, standing now nakedly in the middle of the room.

"Oh, yes. Your little ridiculous escape injury," Loki's voice dripped arrogance and contempt.

With a small wave toward her still bandaged feet, thin whisps of green energy pulsed from his hands. The dull pain Ara had been feeling despite his balms and care earlier, evaporated. She couldn't see them but she would bet there would be no more cuts and no more bruises if they hadn't been wrapped up.

A further movement of his hands and on the chair, by the wall, she could see what looked like fresh sheets appear on top. Loki left the room then, closing the door perfectly soundlessly but he may as well have slammed it.

Ara wanted to shout after him, swear and call him a rude pig. Throwing a strop because she hadn't wanted to belong to someone who stole her from her home. He was an arrogant prick, that was for sure. Asking, no _telling_ , her to change the sheets after dismissing her. After ensuring she knew he'd kept her dependant on purpose.

Putting aside the yearning deep in her chest that was only rising to call him every name under the sun, Ara pulled at her feet so she could twist the bandages off. As expected they were as good as new and when she wiggled her toes experimentally they felt no worse than before she had walked barefoot in the snow.

Getting off the bed and stomping around, Ara did walk over to the clean sheets. Still completely naked herself she yanked the dirty ones off of the bed, lobbing them to the corner nearest the window. She stripped it all, face bright red in anger, all the while muttering about what an asshole Loki was. With the dirty sheets off, she pulled on the new ones and pillowcases. She refused to tuck in the sheets like a hotel for His _Highness_ , leaving them straight but not perfect.

Still naked, Ara carried on stepping hard, leaving the bedroom and going to the bathroom. She could tell from the door being closed and faint noises inside that Loki was in one of the other rooms. After freshening up, hanging her bra to dry after hand washing it, Ara returned to the bedroom long enough to pull the dress she had worn before bed and took one of the furs.

Settling down on the chair she associated as hers, Ara made herself as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes tiredly.


	17. Familiar Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters still aren't my forte but hey short ones on the regular are just as good, right? Right.
> 
> Also if you've subscribed and get 2 emails, it's because I hit post not save by mistake when halfway through.

He shut himself away in the room he held as his workshop and study. Books adorned the walls from floor to ceiling; collections from every realm that could put pen to paper. Many were literally handwritten, some older than even he.

There was a long table along one entire wall, the top of which was a black piece of granite. For preparing herbs and testing and combining potions, Loki preferred the smooth surface it gave.

A chalk board was also in the room, filled with calculations, symbols and scribbles in various languages. Finally there was a large, deep green chesterfield sofa. Well worn in the way that indicated he had sat on it for long periods of time and owned it for decades.

Pulling on a loose pair of trousers up his legs, Loki stayed shirtless and walked over to the table tying the waist of the pants as he did so. He found potion making and alchemy soothing when irate. The interest had been cultivated by his mother, Frigga. _Adopted_ mother, he adjusted in his head reminding himself, and just as quickly felt annoyed with the part of himself which had brought that up. Frigga had been more than the adoptive parent Odin had been; warmer and kinder, a true mother. There had never been the distance with her that there had been with Odin. Truly, he mourned her passing; wished that Odin had perished and Frigga slept instead.

He felt her presence guiding him as he sliced the roots with a sharp knife, watchful not to bruise what he had cut. Frigga did not watch beside him literally, he knew she was now in _Folkvangr_ amongst the fields. However, they had worked together side by side in companiable silence for so long, that she did not need to be beside him for Loki to feel as if she were. In their original lessons, until such time as he was proficient, she had steered him and taught patiently; gently correcting when he made a mistake and praising his successes. Nothing like learning to fight with Odin, who encouraged the rivalry between he and Thor. Who would punish errors so severely that had the simpering masses known how he thought it appropriate to raise children, that their love for their King would have dimmed.

Loki, after setting the prepared roots to simmer with the aid of his magic, so they could soften and cook down, sat sideways on the sofa. His long legs stretched out as he lifted a worn book from beside him on the floor and began to read. An hour had passed when he placed the book back on the ground and returned to the table. The bowl now held crimson mulch and he tipped it out onto a flat container to cool.

As he waited for the mixture to reach room temperarure, he opened a jar he had taken from his shelves in the main room before he had closed himself away. Loki picked up a piece of lead the size of a gumball and pressed it lightly between his fingertips, the slightly malleable substance contracting. Closing the jar again and putting it further back on the table, away from his workings, he next picked up a pestle and mortar. Grinding the lead into a fine powder, Loki picked up the now cool mulch and combined the two together straight onto the marble surface of the table.

He worked the viscous mixture underneath his fingers and watched as it took a sheen, turning into gold with the consistency of softened ice-cream. It was one of the first recipes Frigga had showed him, combining her love of growing things and alchemy and in times of stress he returned to it the way a baker might put together a pie. 

He tidied after himself as he had been taught to do but left the gold mixture on the table. Leaving the room, he stopped by the bathroom to relieve himself and clean up from his workings before heading to the main room, where he observed Ara fast asleep by the fire with her limbs tucked up and under a fur coverlet with snoring mumbles coming from her lips.

Picking her up without disturbing her, he walked them over to the bedroom and saw the bed was clean, with the dirty sheets in the corner. Loki laid Ara down and removing the pants he had put on only hours before, he kicked them off and climbed in beside her. She shifted then, eyes opening slightly about to protest. 

With a firm voice Loki said, "you might not belong to me Ara, but you will sleep next to me."

He was matter of fact and Ara didn't complain, not even when he pressed against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was tired, and it didn't feel horrible. It felt nice, she conceded. 


	18. Loneliness

Loki would lock himself away in his study for most of the day, whilst Ara sat in front of the fire with very little to do. He would come out twice a day, fix them something to eat which they would both do in silence, and then leaving the dishes and plates he would go back. Ara would clean up after them, taking his leaving things as an expectation of her to do them and then the rest of the day would stretch in front of her miserably. A bath once a day made a change of pace, and sometimes she would wash the dishes one at a time, leaving long gaps between each one so she wouldn't just sit in front of the fire, staring into space and bored out of her mind.

At night Loki would press against her, long limbs pulling her close. As angry and sad as she was, having gone from a full life of noise, friends and experiences, to this small one contained in 4 walls. It was the best part of her day. Feeling close to another, well not _human_ being but another being nonetheless. Someone else, even if they still didn't talk, made the empty ache inside her lessen before the stretches of nothing and no one. Loki often woke beforeshe did and moved silently, probably more from habit than any consideration but the end result was the same that she began almost every day alone. Ara would often push herself to stay awake so she would have longer to experience being with him; taking lungfuls of his spicy, snowy scent into herself and shifting in such ways that she pretended were just casual movements but in reality, was an excuse to be closer, to touch more of him.

Her life felt like a sped-up film montage where nothing changed, but in reverse as each second felt like it lasted two. She couldn't even get drunk to distract herself and feel better as when there was wine or mead with the evening meal, the jug Loki conjured did no more than a glass each. She longed for the rows of bottles behind the pub she'd worked at. Liquids all in a line in a mixture of amber colours or clear ones, with a few interestingly shaded ones in green or red. Burning, sweet or bitter liquid down her throat to numb her brain and envelop her body in its fuzzy warmth. But she had none of that, instead she had to feel each day in complete clarity.

This went on for 2 weeks. 

On the fifteenth day, a few hours after lunch, Ara was standing by the sink washing a cup slowly. Seeing if she could beat her previous personal best of seven minutes to wash it, whilst ensuring she didn't go over the same spot twice, something inside her snapped. With a slam, the tin cup hit the counter and she strode over to the small table by their chairs, where the remaining dishes to be cleanedwere waiting for her, and flipped the table with everything in it still and barely breaking her stride marched to the closed door.

"Open the door, open the door, open the _fucking_ door!" Ara roared and hammered her fist against it.

Seconds later it swung open, and a pissed off Loki stared back at Ara, her own expression matching his.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at her.

"Two weeks, two fucking weeks you go into this damn room and I sit on that chair all day long. We eat in silence whilst you ignore me for one of your books! I have nothing to do, nothing to distract me," Ara shouted most of this.

Speech still sibilant, Loki spoke again, "You do not belong to me, so I have no reason to play entertainer."

"If I am just your prisoner then, if you're going to torture me with nothingness and silence then I have had enough, Loki. I don't care," she didn't finish her sentence.

"What do you not care about, _little mouse_?" Loki was now mocking her.

"About staying here. I don't care if I die next time I go out there. I hope I _do_  if it's a choice of this or that, if I can't get home. It's better than this for the rest of however long; trapped here just existing until...?!" Ara cried out breathlessly.

"If you do, I will only find you and bring you back. Every time." Loki no longer looked angry, just matter of fact.

Deflated and defeated Ara sank to the floor, crying now by his feet, with her hands covering her own face as she sobbed.

"Clean that up when you've finished," Loki indicated to the mess, turned around and walked back inside the room and closed the door.


	19. Unwise Temper Tantrums

He knew he had been ignoring her and precisely the effect it was having. He himself didn't enjoy the constant silence; the lack of interaction. It was why he sought her body when they were in bed and brought her close by. Why he allowed her to pretend to be restless but knew Ara was using it as an opportunity to gain closeness. Loki was angry she had turned him away, knew that isolation crawled deep inside you worse than many tortures. The time with Thanos and his own copy of the Isle of Silence, contained within pockets of space where time passed in such a way that one day outside was a hundred within, had taught him the lesson well. 

Shaking his head to clear the memory, Loki looked sharply up as the door swung open. Ara stood there like a woman possessed; hair wild and dishevelled, face tear-streaked and breathing hard.

"You don't dismiss me! You want to drive me crazy, well you're succeeding but I won't be sent away!" Ara screamed at him, striding forward as she did.

"You are making a grave mistake," Loki warned.

"Spending your time here with...with," she took an opportunity to look around the room frustratedly and examine it, and used her arms to indicate. "These books and these goddamned jars, whilst you walk away from me as if I'm your servant!"

Ara stepped forward again then and pushed past Loki, literally using her hands to push him and he allowed her, curious to see what she would do next. What she did do was go around the couch, reach the first of the bookcases and began pulling the texts from their place and throwing them to the floor.

Loki, watching his rare library be torn apart, strode over quickly and pined Ara's arms behind her. 

"You will stop that," he growled against her ear.

She tried to shake him off but his grip was steel and to further prove that he was in control, Loki pressed his body against hers firmly so Ara's front was now pressed against the bookcase she had been vandalising. 

Not giving up, Loki watched Ara thrash like a captured wild cat caught in the kitchens of his youth. As pointless as it was as, she had to know she couldn't free herself, she continued the same way they had as he had carried them outside to save them from the angry cooks, before Odin had deemed a kitchen no place for a young prince. He'd snuck in anyway afterwards, more careful not to be seen and this time without Thor who had obeyed Odin. From out of her mouth there continued to fly out expletives, and as he turned her on the spot Ara lunged forward to bite him.

Loki clamped his lips against hers then, now that she faced him, and kissed her deeply. Ara kissed him back hungrily.

"You _can_ manage to put that lascivious mouth of yours to better use, I see," Loki pulled away so only their lips were separated, but they were still almost touching. 

"Fuck you," Ara murmured back but with no anger in her voice any more, the wind truly out of her sails as she hadn't expected him to kiss her.

She closed the distance this time and when he let go of her arms, which felt tender from being held back, to wrap his hands around her round waist she tangled her own fingers up in his dark hair. Pressed as she was against the bookcase, the shelves of which she could feel against her ass and the backs of her thighs, Loki's hard body felt even harder as his erection grew.

Pulling her toward his sofa, Loki brought her down with him so he was on top of her and Ara's legs opened and wrapped around his waist. Pushing and bunching the dress she wore upwards, Loki tugged it over Ara's large thighs, up her back, and impatiently tugged it off her head.

"Why must you insist on wearing that garment," Loki complained, in reference to her bra that he was unhooking rather deftly and throwing over the back of the couch.

Sliding down, Ara watched Loki smirk at her as he tok her knickers off; those wrinkled on the end of the couch, by her feet.

"Open your legs. Wider than that," Loki instructed, as he sat up whilst Ara lay on her back still, completely naked and exposed to him. 

Kissing up her left thigh, Ara dropped her head back on the arm of the sofa, as the warmth began to spread over her body. Loki hooked her legs, so her calves rested against his back, over his shoulders.

"Are you starting to get wet? Will you make a mess of yourself like you did before?" his voice was sin and Ara could feel her cunt contract at his words as a small moan left her mouth.

Pulling her lips open with his fingers either side, Loki could see the pink, velvety flesh ready for him. Manoeuvring one hand slightly, he used his index finger to tug the hood upwards.

"Your pearl is glistening for me already," he rumbled over her and Ara could feel herself grow wetter.

Still holding her parted open, his head ducked down and he took his first taste of Ara. Firm tongue licking above and around her clit but not yet touching, as Ara ground her ass down on the soft cushion and writhed. He lapped at her lower, catching the fresh slick coming from her by his actions and her entrance ached at his circling it but not entering. 

"Look at you getting all your dirty juices on the leather, pushing your cunt against my mouth begging me to fuck you, Ara" and she groaned in reply.

Loki chose then to grasp her clit between his lips and suck on it as Ara cried out. Flicking his tongue over and over her nub, he slid two fingers inside her and moved them slowly at first, feeling her warm sex coat him. Mouth moving off of her, he slid two fingers out and replaced them with three.

"You take that so well," he praised her and his speed increased and she bounced as he finger fucked her.

Ara's soft stomach and breasts were jiggling in time with him, keening noises coming louder and louder from her until she released and he could feel her pussy clench around his hand in waves; the pads of his fingers feeling the way it did when your hands were in water too long, from being buried inside her.


	20. Clean It Up With Your Tongue

Loki kept his fingers inside Ara as she trembled, his movements slower now as he enjoyed just feeling the texture of inside her cunt.

"All these lovely ridges and soft bumps inside you," Loki chuckled. "Each one," he flickered his fingers against her walls and she jerked, "make you shiver so deliciously."

Ara's body had calmed from the orgasm, but as Loki spoke and made deliberate movements inside her, it felt like tiny jolts of electricity firing through her. She stretched her arms above her head and smirked and moaned at the same time; he was just so goddamned _good_ at all this.

The noise that came from between her legs when he removed his hand was obscene and turned her on even more, especially when he told her to look at him as he licked his fingers clean.

Sitting up, Ara shimmied over across the couch to go face-to-face with Loki and pressed her body against his torso.

"How is it I'm wearing nothing and you're fully dressed?" she spoke against his neck, his pulse against her lips.

"To allow me to watch every inch of you come undone," he responded. "Which you did, very well, leaving my sofa messy and you will now clean it up with your tongue."

Ara pulled back, expecting him to be kidding but his expression made it clear it very much wasn't a joke and it wasn't up for discussion. A flush crept up her her neck and she dithered but his face remained impassive. Turning around on the spot, Ara leaned down on all fours and paused before she dipped her head down. Tongue against the leather, her blush was across her nose and cheeks now as she closed her eyes and licked at her come against the seat.

Shifting himself more comfortably, legs spread to allow his erection to strain less against the leather of his pants, Loki watched her ass bobbing as she did what he'd told her. His right hand moved and stroked it, rubbing in circles before his fingers explored further and once more found her pearl. Ara moaned in surprise, her knees parting and tongue more enthusiastic. Loki concentrated all his attention on that one spot and in no time at all Ara felt herself coming again from his touch.

The couch clean she, mildly unsteadily, turned back with her legs dangling down to the ground. They rested for a moment before Ara, who wanted to feel him, spoke.

"You said something about my lascivious mouth, earlier?" Ara scooted to the floor, ankles crossed behind her and rested in front of him, hands on either side of Loki's thighs.

Unlacing his own trousers, his hands and hers came together as they took him free. His silky skin against Ara's palms, the head swollen and purple and she wanted to taste him. Face bending forward she licked along the slit, the first salty taste before she placed the spongy tip between her lips and took several sucks.

Loki groaned as her lips moved and kissed all around his shaft, her tongue taking small licks as her head moved around him. Making her mouth into an O shape, Ara finally brought Loki inside her mouth. She kept her hands on the base, taking what she could of him but conscious that her small mouth and his large cock meant she wasn't fully able to take all of him. With the flat of her tongue working against him, she sucked him in and out and Loki grunted in response and twisted one hand sharply against her hair.

Even before he had tugged at her hair, feeling him fill her mouth the same way he had buried himself against her cunt previously made her wet again. Not that she had at any point _stopped_ being wet, really. Removing one of her hands from the base and moving it between her legs, Ara sped up as she sucked Loki off and rubbed her own clit. The groans she was making on her closed mouth vibrated on his prick, and Loki could feel it twitch. Grasping at her hair so hard her scalp hurt, Loki pushed her forward and she moved faster, with her hand rapidly getting herself off. Going before him again, she came for a third time with a closed mouth scream against his cock, which was enough to make him spill inside her mouth.


	21. Promises of Subjugation

They faced each other in the tub, hot water with steam rising and more of Loki's funny jar offerings in it, making Ara's muscles feel so relaxed. Her legs over his thighs and they hadn't talked much since coming to clean up after the study.

"Those books you tore at like a woman possessed, are one of a kind," Loki admonished as he lifted one of Ara's calves out of the water and licked at the inside of her ankle.

"I'm sorry about the books. I'm _not_ sorry about why I did it." Ara looked downwards at the water, "does it all start again tomorrow? Do you go back to ignoring me."

Loki kissed the spot he'd been licking and lowered Ara's leg back down in the water. "No."

"No? Aren't you known for lying." Loki smiled at that.

"Yes; always. Not presently."

"That doesn't even..." Ara began with a frustrated sigh. "Ok. I believe you, I mean I have to, don't I?"

As the water cooled, he lifted himself out first and dried slightly before wrapping the towel around his waist. Grabbing the big towel he helped Ara climb out and pulled the velvet sheet over her shoulders. They walked close together to the bedroom where Loki insisted on drying her off, slowly and in very distracting ways. Ara put her foot down when he insisted she get into bed naked.

"I'll sleep without anything over my underwear but I'm not sleeping naked. I hate it, so can you pooft me some fresh stuff."

"Very well. If you could refrain from calling centuries of study of magic, which allows me to conjure almost anything in existence, as if I were one of your realm's rabbit pulling jesters however," Loki remarked pointedly.

"Sorry oh great, powerful Loki," Ara teased. "I think you'd look great in a top hat but if you could please conjure with your immense magic something for me, a lowly mortal, as a special favour. Better?"

"There was not enough kneeling. You'll have to rectify that tomorrow, little mouse." He grabbed her then for a deep kiss and his promises of subjugation made Ara's stomach do a little flip.

When they broke away a silk bralette and shorts in navy were on her pillow. She put both on and got into bed and as he always had, Loki pulled her into him.

Waking with a little start, Ara jerked her head back expecting Loki to not be there and a repeat of the past two weeks to have begun again. Instead she saw him laying there, eyes closed but not asleep.

"Did I not tell you yesterday that I would not continue what I'd begun?" he asked her, eyes still shut.

"And I said that I believed you. But I was lying, so I thought maybe you were too," Ara truthfully replied.

"That was wise of you," Loki opened his eyes then and brought a hand to brush some strands from her face.

"Will I ever know when you're being honest?"

"Few ever have. Most assume everything to have a measure of deceit." Loki's face was unreadable.

"I'm hungry," she changed the subject.

"As am I," Loki rolled on top of her. "Utterly famished."

Slower and less frantic than the other times they'd fucked, Loki's pace was undemanding. Deep, leisurely; teasing kisses and long caresses. Rolling hips, low moans and as much skin on skin contact as possible. Loki came first this time, it took Ara a little longer from penetration alone but Loki was still hard even after his orgasm and he coaxed it out of her, as she melted under him shuddering.


	22. Thirty-Three Infractions

"Time for you to rise," Loki had allowed Ara to fully come down from her pleasure before removing himself from inside her.

"Why?" Ara questioned.

"You, mortal wench, have a long day ahead of you which will begin with the mess you wreaked upon my library."

"Can't you pooft it all tidy?" she was sullen in her response, annoyed that apparently they wouldn't be having more sex.

It turned out to not be the right thing to say because she found herself in the bath, with water that was in no way warm, and shrieked to the background of him laughing. Loki having " _pooft-ed_ " her there in a flash without warning.

"You have ten minutes to meet me in my study," Loki put his head around the door before leaving her.

"Dick!" Ara made sure to whisper it; she was annoyed, she wasn't _stupid_.

Clean, dry and dressed Ara stood in the doorway looking as Loki sat on his deep green sofa, with a book between his hands.

"Hey, where do you..." was as far as she got.

"Knock!" Loki bellowed and she jumped.

Waiting a beat for her heart to slow down, Ara softly knocked against the door frame.

Nothing.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling out of place and awkward. Wondering if she should knock again, but not wanting to have him shout at her, Ara didn't do anything. Loki turned page after page, whilst she bit her lip and found it hard to stay still.

"You may enter," he looked up. Once she was in front of him he continued. "You will assess the damage your disobedience caused, separate them all and note it down. You will do this on your hands and knees and naked. Once you have completed, I will review the list to decide how much punishment you will require." Loki spoke in the same bored manner he would use around the servants.

Ara was so angry she couldn't speak. Her nostrils flared the way they always did when she was ready to blow but she held herself in check. Stripping matter of factly, she made a neat pile of everything and put it by the sofa, before lowering herself down and crawling to the mess she had made the day before. 

It was boring and weird to write down every rip, every loose binding, every scrap of damage whilst naked. Loki had promised she would kneel but she thought, at least hoped, it would be sexy for both of them, not entertaining for him and degrading for her. She didn't look his way often, but when she did he would almost always be reading so it wasn't even as if he had that much interest. The one thing she was semi-grateful for was at least what he had done to her hip and spine made it no longer painful to kneel. She could still feel lingering amounts of tenderness, but so far they hadn't amounted to her needing to stop. 

It took several hours to scan through every single corner and page. Overall she had only managed just under twenty books to pull out and rip but she knew if she missed the smallest thing that somehow Loki would know, and that it would come back to bite her. That's why Ara took her time and once she finished, the paper he had given her to write on had thirty-three different items listed.

"I've finished," Ara said falteringly, not knowing if she was supposed to get his attention some other way and if just speaking out loud would get another correction.

Loki reached out his hand silently and Ara quickly handed him the sheet, which he scanned over with a displeased look. 

"Thirty-three. You realise that is how many different times I will have to punish you."

She did, she _absolutely_ did know; as she wrote more and more and with the figures hitting double digits, her stomach had sunk. 

"I'm sorry," wide-eyes looked at Loki.

"I will strike you for each one, and you will repeat that apology each time," Loki stood and gave his hand for Ara to take, which she did and walked her over to his marble work bench. "You may cry out but what you may not do is curse. If you do, that will add an additional five to your count. Any questions?"

Ara breathed heavy now, brain in a tailspin and wanting very much to run away or sink to her knees and beg.

She did neither.

"No," her voice was shaky but she did her best to meet his eyes and he nodded and gave a small smile.

"Very well. I will also trust you and not restrain you. However, if you abuse that trust..." Loki didn't finish. "Lean forward for me."

Ara bent at the waist, the marble cold against her nipples, and placed her hands either side of her head.


	23. Yes, Daddy

Leaving her bent, Loki swaggered out of the room and into the main living area. Reaching a cabinet he opened a drawer, removed a suede pouch and returning to the study, Loki approached the bench and placed what he was holding down. Unwrapping it with one hand, he unveiled  a polished, smooth, wooden wand the width of his thumb and fifteen inches in length which tapered to a lightly pointed end. 

"This," Loki began, lifted the wand and brushed it against Ara's spine, "was hand carved by me. Steady yourself now."

Ara did her best to not flinch when the cool wood touched her skin. She knew she should relax her muscles too, but that was harder to do.

The first slap was on her left shoulder. Sharp but not enough to cause more than a little gasp.

"One," Loki said authoritatively.

"I'm sorry," Ara breathed.

Loki swung again, lower. "Good girl. Two."

Ara apologised again.

The next eight strikes moved across to the right shoulder and with the last one Ara already wanted to yell out 'fuck'. She didn't, another five wasn't worth it.

"You are doing very well, beautiful girl," Loki praised her and avoiding her kidneys, hit her lower back.

This time Ara did yell. The ones on her upper back had stung, she could feel the heat vibrating on her shoulders but this last one _hurt_. So full of indignation at the pain that she forgot to apologise, until Loki's hand reached out and gripped her hair and pulled her head back sharply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ara cried out and Loki let go, stroking her gently as he untangled his fingers from her hair.

"To ensure you do not forget your obligations Ara, the next five will be done in quick succession to one area. You will apologise for each one once I am done."

Just below the curve of her butt, at the top of her thighs, Loki landed five blows not leaving any pause. Ara's apologies fell from her lips as a continuous hiss. 

Loki watched as she took every swing against that he gave her without the complaints he had expected, and decided now they were at the half-way point to take another tack.

Using only the last few inches of the wooden stick, instead of the entire length which he had been doing up until this point, his pressure was much less intense. Ara flinched when she felt Loki hit the same spot, expecting the same sharp pain but instead her groin just hummed; again and again he repeated the action. As Loki counted, and Ara apologised, she struggled now not to moan.

"Thirty," Loki grunted against her ear, he could see her body had melted to the table in relaxation and lust.

With his hands on her hips he put a slight pressure to instruct her to turn, which Ara did standing up straight. What Loki wanted in that moment, seeing her flushed cheeks, pink lips and blown pupils, was to fuck her until she couldn't walk but with three left he held himself in check.

Ara watched Loki appraise her body and grabbed the table behind her for support. In the moment, with total precision, Loki struck first her right nipple then her left and Ara forgetting herself thanked him instead of apologising, not even noticing her slip. Loki gave a vulpine grin and landed the very last blow between her legs and against her cunt.

"Fuck," her eyes shot up in horror at what she had said and before she could say any more, Loki closed the distance between them.

"Did I not tell you what would happen if you swore?" he growled.

Ara, still in a panic answered in a rush, "Yes daddy, I'm sorry I didn't...oh." She stopped suddenly realising what she had said, cheeks aflame now.

"You remember, I see," Loki smirked, referencing what she had previously believed to be dreams and placed his index finger under her chin and raised it so she could meet his eyes. 

"I didn't mean, we've not discussed," Ara stuttered.

"Hush. Yes, I am," Loki said simply. "I owe you five more strikes, little girl. Daddy told you that you couldn't swear. Climb up on the bench for me."

Helping her up, in fact doing most of the lifting, Loki raised then laid Ara down so her legs dangled openly in front on him. Her pink quim visible and glossy already he noted, to his satisfaction. Continuing to use the tip, Loki swiped at where his little girl's clit was five times as she cried out and stretched her legs wider, and he could see the end of the wood turn slick. He dropped his previously precious hand-carved wand on the floor without ceremony after the last hit. Making quick work of freeing himself, Loki buried his cock deep inside a screaming Ara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very kind, I hate chapters that pause on 'about to smut' so I avoid leaving them more than a day and much less if I can help it. I hope Ara's beating was as fun for you as her.
> 
> If you're curious, the item Loki used was in essence this: https://www.coco-de-mer.com/products/wicked-woods-skinny-wand-in-carretto-with-rosewood-handle-insert/  
> I rather want one for my own fun times.


	24. Ratatouille

Dicing vegetables thinly for rattatouille, Ara had asked Loki if she could prepare dinner. The repetitiveness of the task allowed her to think without having to concentrate on what she was doing. In truth, she had asked him because in this stupid Fortress of Solitude-esque location, she had no way to be alone anywhere. This was the closest approximation she could think of to have some space.

She hadn't meant to say it, to call him that. Yes, she remembered him owning her the way he'd wanted to here, before she had rebuffed him and earned herself two weeks of his disapproval. That then was different. Not the dream like fantasies she had believed, more truthful than she had realised at the time, but still not the real world. Though it wasn't as if this was exactly the real world, kept here with him and with her own boundaries so mutable.

Loki calling her his little girl, not because of the diminuative size she didn't possess but to elevate his status and to show her how absolutely submissive to him she was made her entire body warm, there was no denying. Beyond that, inside herself, calling him that - she purposely didn't word it in her own jumbled mind right now - and the care that went with it felt so right.

It also went against everything she was a person before this, when she had been in total control of her own life. Fierce, vibrant and completely in charge. It was easier back then to be those things. Ara hadn't melted into complete obedience in her time here but certainly Loki took the absolute lead, so imposing in himself and that was even without the not so small matter of the kidnapping.

Her anger would still show up but almost a month since he'd taken her and it was hard to feel if she were still as true to herself, to her personality as it had been when she had been free. Certainly she had favoured men, and other genders Ara was not tied down to nor had only been with one - or two - genders, who would hold her down and hurt her consensually. 

Behind closed doors, and in moments of undress, she'd loved everything about submitting. With Loki though it seemed, although everything stuck in this stupid cabin was behind closed doors, that he wanted, expected and would come to demand more. And beyond the heat that came from between her legs at the idea, Ara couldn't stop feeling that she didn't want to give all of herself for fear she would never get it back, never feel trust.

The ratatouille was cooking inside the AGA, whilst Ara prepared and created an orange and sage dressing for a side dish of mixed grains. She had told Loki exactly what she needed to be able to prepare the food and he had conjured it all for her. Magic had become every-day for her mostly as Loki was not shy about using it, but sometimes still caught her unawares. So removed from what she thought the world was.

With the meal served and them sitting in their usual spaces by the fire with the table between them they both ate in silence to begin with, Loki's eyes never moving away from watching Ara.

Moving his fork between the slivers of identically cut, different coloured and translucent mix, Loki asked Ara what the vegetable meal was.

"It's called ratatouille. It's actually known as a peasant dish," Ara smiled at the mild look of disdain that crossed his face when she said that. "Although that version is full of thick and chunky vegetables. This way was done from a cartoon, do you even know what Disney is, about a rat chef."

"An animation about a...cooking _rodent_ inspired you to prepare this?" Loki raised an eyebrow in her direction. His expression quite clear that in this, he thought her mentally infirm.

Bursting into laughter, some of the tension she had been feeling leaving her, Ara spoke with mock-indignation, "you can't deny that whatever my muse was it tastes great!"

"I wonder what I would create, if using you as mine, little girl," the good humour fading from Ara as he spoke and was replaced by her nervousness and confusion.

The easy conversation now over as she didn't reply and dinner lapsed into silence again. So on edge she was that Ara now picked at her food instead of eating the remaining few bites that moments before she had been tucking into gladly.

"You frighten me," Ara placed her own cutlery down once Loki had finished his meal. "You do it on purpose half the time."

"That is correct," Loki agreed.

"What you're asking...are you even _asking_? I, please don't make me. I have nothing beyond what you give me. I'm trapped. All I have is me and you want to take that too."

"I told you once, shortly after bringing you here, that all I cared about was my own desires," he recalled and Ara looked on miserably at him. "I do not believe this has changed, even though your eyes plead with me for a different answer."

"Could you, _please_ , could you not try?" Ara wanted to add that she loved him in her whisper, she knew that now. She didn't though. She was trying so hard to love and not lose herself.

"I do not know," Loki replied.


	25. Bragi Boddason

The conversations of the previous week had made Ara emotionally exhausted. Without the distractions of an ordinary life to allow her to think about other things, it seemed to seep away all her energy and she slept longer and heavier, even taking to finding napping necessary. Loki didn't comment on her new habits and hadn't yet forced her into things that she knew would come. Standing on the precipice, waiting for the other shoe to drop, used up reserves that she just didn't have.

They weren't celibate, _far_ from it. The sex was debauched, carnal and their desires unrelenting. The way he made her feel, a sopping mess whose skin burned and bones turned liquid. He claimed her everywhere and she begged for more, matching his exacting pace with all of her stamina and pushing through screaming muscles which begged for rest. Unlike him, she tired much more easily but the way Ara's body ached for him, she ignored trembling thighs and sore entrances. Those 5 letters didn't pass her lips though, even if there were times when her tongue bled as she clamped her teeth down on it to stop herself. That would be suicide; to leap from the edge of the cliff into the jagged rocks that being with Loki was below. 

He called her little girl, now the endearment had been freed he had no desire to cage it again. The first few days he would watch her tense when he did, expectant at what he would ask her to follow up with. Relieved when he didn't. She had told him twice since he had brought her here how he purposely frightened her, and it had given him pause. Obedience and fear, he had controlled every lover that way, and it had always suited him well. It had helped him command an army on attacks the Glorious First Born hadn't been sent on, and win battles. Instead of relenting Ara would trap herself through her fear, and in pushing he was aware, and he was _always_ aware of everything, that she was not breaking correctly. This was new territory for him.

She had asked permission, of the library which was returned to perfection by him she had noted without any surprise, if she could read any of the books. Most she could tell were not in English, she had no way of knowing but was certain there would be many not even in languages from Earth but hoped something might be suitable. Loki had reached high on one of the bookcases, Ara looked at the pale skin with a smattering of hair which showed as his arms raised, and pulled down a very old looking book which was hand-bound.

"This was composed by one of your early _skalds_ , by the name of Bragi Boddason in what you Midgardians refer to as the 9th Century," Ara's eyes widened as he led her to the sofa and handed the ancient book to her.

Delicate touches, frightened of damaging anything, Ara opened the pages and looked down at the hand-written text and accompanying images. Turquoise, orange, green and brown the only colours used. She had no idea what the words themselves said, scratched on the thick paper in sharp, angular patterns. His hand touching her forehead, it was if the fog cleared and what had been shapes formed into words.

"Oh!" was all Ara could exclaim, in delighted surprise.

"A simple, and short lasting, enchantment, to allow you to understand the book," Loki clarified and left her to it, walking to the workbench to perfect with his curgent potion.

Not wanting to hold such an old novel in her hands, she bright her knees under her and twisted so she could read whilst it rested on the leather. As she slowly read the words and observed the pictures, she could see now this was a book of poetry, one completely about Loki and his adventures, though maybe _misadventures_ was more accurate. Ara traced a finger around the drawn Loki, poison from the snake dripping onto his face on the page, whilst her eyes flickered up to him as his back faced her.

The sudden knock coming from the front door startled and confused them both. Knock was a polite way of wording it, the three thumps made Ara scramble in place like a frightened cat. Moving toward the doorway in the room they were in, Loki told her to stay put as he strode into the main room. Ignoring him entirely, Ara padded behind him and Loki made an exasperated noise but didn't look her way. A short dagger appeared in his hand and with his magic he opened the door, leaving a large space between himself and it. Stood outside and not making a move to enter, was a large man.

"Hello, Loki," Thor said.


	26. Journey With Me to Hel

Loki seeing who stood before him brought about another, matching, dagger in his empty hand.

"Brother," Loki's tone was mocking and Thor walked inside and indelicately pushed the door closed behind him, _Mjolnir_  by his side and lowered. "So you've finally worked it out, have you? Come to drag me away to my rightful prison."

"Loki, I have always known you were not locked in the dungeons."

"You knew!" he hissed.

Ara hadn't moved or said anything as the siblings regarded each other; the wary stature of the very large, blond man who made the room look smaller and Loki she could see was a ball of barely contained fury, rage rolling off him in angry waves. She really wished right then that she had done what she was told and stayed put. Maybe hid under his work table for good measure. Perhaps pulled the sofa in front of it.

"Yes, I knew an apparition paced in your place in the palace basements."

"Then why are you here, Thor? Have you decided I need the correct punishment."

"You have not caused trouble during this time, no I have not come to take you from your exile. Will you invite me in or must we stand here?" Thor was exasperated and Loki bristled when he implied that that he could be taken.

Not responding, Loki turned his back and swaggered over to his chair by the fire, sheathing his weapons as he walked. Heavy footfalls followed his and both men sat facing each other, their legs open in the worst display of manspreading Ara had ever witnessed. She didn't know if she should leave them, she had nowhere she could sit unless she used the small table their plates and food always rested on. That would involve passing them and she didn't know about calling attention to herself.

"Come here, little girl," Loki turned to her and she walked to his armchair and tried to rest her butt on the arm but the shape didn't properly allow it. Nor did Loki, who dragged her onto one of his thighs. 

"I have not come to watch your strange games, Loki. I need your help."

"My _help_ , you expect me to aid you. Is there some nasty little task that you will not stain your hands on?" his smile cruel.

"Laufey," Thor answered.

"Dead. Has your time on the throne dulled what little in the way of brains you previously possessed?"

Ignoring the insult, Thor continued, "Yes dead and in _Náströnd_ but his followers seek to undo what was done."

"Then they are fools, there is no way to return him. Leave."

"The oldest seers think otherwise Loki, they cannot foresee how but they believe it is possible and that he will return far stronger than before!" Thor's voice raised a number of decibels and whilst Loki remained impassive, Ara stiffened further at the very loud man whose arm was as wide as her head.

"Tell me why you've come to me? If indeed this comes to pass, why would I have any interest in preventing it."

"They would come for Asgard!"

"Let them flatten it and turn it into a wasteland. Perhaps I'll help," Loki's temper soared, the bitterness coating his tongue.

"What then, after our home. You do not think he will seek out the one who slay him?"

" _Your_ home," Loki bit back.

"Do not do this. Do not let your stubborn and prideful nature go ahead of what you know is right," Ara watched Thor's face soften. 

"The Great King of Asgard needs me to carry out what?" Loki practically spit.

"Journey with me to Hel, Brother. Into its depths and down to _Náströnd_." Thor stood. "Do not answer now, I will go as you request and return for your answer in three days." He waited for Loki to do the same so he could grasp his forearm and bid him goodbye, but Loki stayed sitting with the girl on his knee.

Ara stayed perfectly still as Loki's giant brother left. She had struggled to understand what they were talking about and would have longed to ask questions if their exchange hadn't been so tense. Self preservation was kicking in good, and she was not going to do anything to become the target of his explosion. Having been so clever about it, so sure that saying and asking nothing was the way to best avoid Loki's temper, she found herself bitterly disappointed at what else she could have done when he spoke and ordered her to wait for him nakedly on the bed.


	27. Gentle Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might wonder why now she's established as fat, I still harp on about it: representation. There's so few stories on here where fat bodies just are, without fetishisation or apology.

Ara sat on the bed with her legs over one edge and waited for Loki; she had followed his instructions and gotten off his lap and walked over to the, _his?,_ bedroom. Brain busy the entire time.

She heard Loki rise from his chair.

He took the, since cleaned and returned to its rightful place, wooden rod out. Large, confident steps echoed as he strode into the bedroom, expecting to see her waiting for him with skin on show, soft flesh dimpled. 

"You were told to wait for me, on my bed, naked," his voice displeased as he took in that she was wearing the same soft pants and linen vest.

Ara regarded him, this demeanour one she had never seen him have to such an intensity, with his eyes wild and mouth in a thin, unforgiving line. His giant of a brother having done this, she could see that all the calm indifference he had was used up around Thor. If she hadn't been able to read the body language of the man she had been in such close proximity with for over a month then his thumb, which had dug into one hip extremely painfully whilst the siblings had talked, was a big clue. He was imposing, angry and dangerous.

"No," she shook her head, her own voice soft, quiet but firm.

"I think you forget yourself, little girl," Loki now stood directly in front of her and she had to crane her neck to still be able to look at his face.

"Please sit?"

"I could make your body do whatever I want it to, with the barest of effort. And you would _enjoy_ it; you would mewl and beg me to demean you further, crawling on the floor desperate for release!" Loki's eyes so furious they looked more black than green and he twisted his hands in her hair but didn't pull. Yet.

"No," Ara repeated again, voice still calm even with her head now tilted higher. "You said that wasn't you and I believe you, Loki. Please sit beside me." Her heart was thumping in her chest, calm voice or not, inside she felt as if she was surrounded in a pit of snakes.

He let go of her and just stood there, face the same; closed off and hostile with total rage burning under the surface. Ara reached just ahead of her, and using both hands to take one of his she rubbed the pads of her thumbs against him in soothing motions. They were like that for several minutes before she dared to lightly tug at him. Shocked when it actually worked and Loki sat next to her, the spitting snakes feeling downgraded now to angry wasps. Her brain reminded her that an attack of wasps was still deadly, but she told it to buzz off and was mildly sad it was not the time to chuckle out loud at her own pun.

Pulling up her legs to go underneath her and off the floor, her thighs splayed as she tucked her feet under her butt. Ara's fingers ghosted Loki's cheekbones, so sharp against his face which looked younger than usual, so petulant. Scooting so she was now sat over his lap, legs open either side and straddling, Ara could at this angle reach both sides of that completely impassive face. He was utterly still like a mannequin, an impossibly attractive and ready to explode and rain hell at any moment mannequin but motionless nonetheless. Pressing her forehead to his, she could feel the skin clammy there. Ara closed her eyes because not only was it hard to see anything due to double-vision, but also because his eyes still terrified her.

With a small kiss to his lips, Ara sought to untangle herself and climb off when his hand, making a vice around her wrist, stopped her. 

They undressed each other like in the movies, slow both kissing and hands stroking throughout; except, unlike in the movies, Ara's trousers got twisted at her ankles as Loki pulled them off and in lifting his own tunic one elbow trapped some of her hair and she yelped. She would have laughed, things like that were funny, but his face was still so blank. Ara cried out again when his firm hands squeezed against the hip he had hurt, his eyes cleared then only for a moment as realisation hit, and his mouth moved over the spot seductively slow. Deciding there and then if that was how bruises were treated that she needed a collection of them at all times.

Loki had wanted to weaponise his feelings from seeing the Brother who always won. To twist his hate and bile into lewd words and humiliation, to come out triumphant with the lines that would criss-cross her body. That had been the plan, one which fell apart with her gentle dissonance.

Fingers dipping inside her slick cunt, Loki watched Ara's breath hitch and used his free hand to run up her body. Continuing to rhythmically move in her, he now straddled her, his own cock hard and swollen. Feeling him shift, Ara opened her previously shut eyes and her pussy fluttered as she could feel herself near coming. Meeting his gaze, hers earnest and his so raw and wild she wanted to say it not just for herself but for everything she could see reflected in them.

"Please daddy," Ara moaned keeping eye contact and fell over the edge, of her orgasm and her resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully expected Loki to, well actually to do this thing where you position something (the wooden rod in this case) on the person's body and if it falls or moves (depending how mean your dom is!) you get in trouble. It's a *lot* of fun, because usually they are playing with you so staying still is hard man, but just didn't happen here.


	28. I Am Your Only God

Squeezing white knuckled fingers hard against his shoulder, Ara had come with the words falling from her lips making her cunt contract harder as moisture poured from her. She hadn't gushed but she was wetter than normal and desperate to be filled by this man who made her want, say and do things that she had previously kept to herself.

"Please daddy, what?" satisfaction and praise growled out of him.

"Please daddy make me yours, please fuck me," Ara begged.

Opening her large legs roughly so she was spread for him, Loki grasped himself in his palm and took a few lazy but firm strokes. Ara murmured needily underneath him, not even aware that she was pushing her pussy upwards. Releasing his prick that same firm hand pushed her groin down, the other remained buried in her, back against the bed. The pressure of him pushing inside her and against her front at the same time caused a rough spasm that he could feel around him. Loki regretted that it was on his hands not around his dick.

"If you don't stay still, I will remove all feeling from between that juicy entrance of yours," her daddy promised darkly. "Then I will bury myself in you, slam inside that cunt until my seed explodes and you, my needy whore, won't get to experience any of it."

Ara did her best to completely stop moving, her brain in a panic that he might just do that and she would never get her proper release. But it was impossible not to shudder when his hands never stopped moving, and the effort of obeying him caused a light sweat to bloom out across her face.

"Do you deserve to have me?" Loki questioned, in all his preening and prideful glory.

"Please," was all Ara could pitifully say. She needed him so much, she wanted scream or cry. Maybe both. 

Hands slowing to a stop Loki said, "that's not an answer, my desperate little girl. Daddy will have to stop if you can't even respond."

Trying very hard to formulate words and at the same time not jerk her hips against his stilled fingers, Ara shakily cried out, "only if you think I do." 

When his hands pulled out, Ara thought she had given him the wrong answer but before she could decide what next, Loki's thumb rubbed at her hard clit and every nerve ending jumped. Enough pressure to have her writhe, wetness pooling from her but not enough to come.

"So wanton, open so wide and only for me. Perhaps I won't let you come for hours, just to watch how wet you can get. It's already running between the crease of your ass," his vulgar words were too much for her, her body was on fire.

"Oh god, daddy I can't," Ara keened and he took her chin in his hand.

"I am your only God, little slut. When you pray it should be to me, pleading with me to own you," Loki shifted quickly and pushing inside her he pulled Ara's hips down to meet him painfully. "This is where you belong Ara, with that begging hole of yours waiting until I decide to fill it." 

Every single time he finished another sentence, another dark promise or insult, Ara would squeeze and release, the micro orgasms coming in a rush. It hurt, not only his size which stretched her slit to capacity, but the villainous voice causing the orgasms had made her too sensitive.

Loki could tell Ara was moving from pleasure to pain, and instead of pushing forward to the finish line he dragged it out until tears formed around her eyes.

"Who do you belong to, baby girl?" he grunted.

"To you, daddy!" he pulled out so the come that now spurted in ropes from the end of him covered her swollen, greedy lips, the sight making him groan.


	29. Not Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINE days no update? Urgh, I apologise. I got a new job and then I started it so I've been fit for nothing. Allow me to placate you with no smut but a wee bit of plot.

Absentmindedly Ara rubbed his release on her skin, bringing it up over her breasts and enjoying that it covered her; _marked_ her. She would want to wash it off soon but for now the physical reminder over her, as well as her very tender insides, made for a nice come down. Glancing at Loki, his eyes still looked hungrily at her.

"No more, I can't," she whined. "Humans need to rest."

"When you are covered in my seed, you'll address me correctly," his tone deliciously insidious by her ear.

"Yes daddy," Ara mock pouted. She didn't say but she was grateful he was indicating that it would only need to be when they were intimate. Maybe, she hoped, she could avoid losing herself in him. Maybe.

* * *

They bathed individually, both quite quickly and were soon back in bed with Loki having made fresh bedding appear to replace the soiled ones. Ara wanted to ask the questions she hadn't dared earlier, she had lots and her head was all over the place. 

"You make it hard to sleep when you won't stay still," Loki chided as they were both in the cover of darkness bodies entwined.

"I can't sleep," Ara didn't elaborate.

"That," he sighed impatiently, "is obvious. What is not evident, is the why."

"I'm not, even in this where nothing is routine, used to big giants coming and talking about Hell." 

"Hel," Loki corrected.

"Okay, _Hel_!" Ara did her level best to not sound frustrated at the pointless pronunciation lesson. The way he would skirt around things for no reason beyond to be difficult was never not annoying, and she had no doubt in her mind that however long she would know him that he wouldn't ever change. Jackass.

"The space is rather small and you were not used to him, he is not that large," Loki dismissed. Thor _was_ that large to her, built like a brick shithouse she would say, if anyone ever asked. She wasn't going to press the issue with him when he had made it plain that Thor wasn't that big really in what she suspected sounded like a dumb, male-pride thing. Even mythic gods apparently could be ridiculous about pointless things, it seemed.

"Are...are you going?" hesitant now. 

"Perhaps." Loki knew he would be, even if he wanted nothing more than to send the Beloved First-Born alone. Would he finally be King if Thor perished. Did he even want such a hollow win? _Yes_. Would it be enough? It would be sufficient.

"Am I going with you?" Ara didn't notice that she wasn't managing to breathe evenly.

"I do not think such places are wise to bring you." Loki didn't verbalise that there would be plenty there that would enjoy nothing more than a tantalising treat such as herself. No reason to overshare and go in detail.

"Okay." That didn't answer if she was staying alone here or if she was going home. She didn't feel great at either option having just opened up to him in such a way earlier to have it all end. Probably better than if she were being dragged with him into literal Hel though.

"You will not be going home, if that is what you were hoping," Loki was cold now.

"That's not fair!" Ara pulled herself from Loki's arms and he let her. Sitting up she glared. "You want me to lie? That seeing people I love wouldn't be wonderful. That walking down the street just because I felt like it wouldn't be great. That I wouldn't miss you every damn second with it. And don't smirk." Loki did anyway and pulled her down. This time she was the one who let him.

"I will travel to Asgard to arm myself with what will be necessary. You will travel with me and remain there. In the palace."

"Whoah an actual palace? Wait, Asgard. Like another world?!" Her priorities weren't quite in the right order.

"Yes, another of the Nine Realms."

"Is that where you were born? We didn't really get that much in the way of details on the news."

"It is where I was raised, along with my brother," Loki side-stepped the issue.

"If, look, if we're going elsewhere can I please somehow go home?" Ara asked then speedily continued before Loki could misunderstand. "I mean just quickly, to maybe have some of my own things. Please?" She wondered if she should say that she wouldn't run away. Ara knew whether at home or wherever she was that she wouldn't get very far if Loki wanted her, but she wasn't sure if it was something to add. If it was necessary or stating the obvious.

"I will think about it. Close your eyes now, sleep. The next few days and all that is to come will be tiring, little girl."

Ara did as he asked and pushed herself closer against Loki once again and this time didn't fidget.

She was too overwhelmed to sleep.


	30. Serving a King

It was unnerving not knowing how to prepare going to another world. Ara didn't have bags in which to pack her meagre clothes Loki had made, and still no other proper bra than the one she came in. Loki refused to give her anything more in-keeping with her original one, citing that the removal was mildly cumbersome and thus caused an unnecessary delay. If he let her return home, and she hadn't asked again in the last two days, to collect some things she would stock-pile on bras and hope he didn't incinerate them. Perhaps she could placate him into the ways of underwear by bringing along a few of the more pointless ones, although even they gave more support than the little crop things he conjured.

Moving behind Ara, who had been folding her things, Loki's left hand snaked around her waist and rested by her pelvis. Meanwhile the other had laced in her hair and tugged her head backwards. 

"Do you know how to serve a King, little girl?" Ara choked out a no, her eyes darting side-ways to look at him. "You will have to be taught." Loki unceremoniously pushed Ara down, and she hit the floor with a hard thump, her hands smarting from catching herself.

"Ow! That is not," her angry outburst was cut short when his boot landed on her shoulder and pushed her on her back against the ground, surprise silencing her. Loki kept his foot against her shoulder as Ara gazed up at him, his expression the very definition of superiority.

"You will obey me, willingly or otherwise. Follow me, on your knees, and if I turn back and you are not right behind me I will drag you by the hair," removing his boot from Ara, Loki turned and strode into the main room of the cabin. 

Ara stayed motionless for a beat, the turn in how much he had ramped up their play an initial shock. Not unpleasant, but frightening. The kind that tugged against her groin but also made her heart hammer in her chest. Sitting up and moving on her front so she was on all fours, Ara scampered forward and followed behind Loki. The surprises kept coming though, because as they exited the bedroom she saw the main room no longer had its usual furnishings, with a kitchen off it. Instead, on wide, raised, stone steps was something which looked like The Iron Throne, only without the swords and more gilt. Not much else was in the room, which no longer even resembled the cabin she had been living in. The floor under them for one was polished stone, like marble but a solid beige colour.

Seating himself down on it, Loki watched Ara amused at her confusion. The imminent return to the Palace had left him with a desire to be treated like the Royalty he was. Like the King he _deserved_ to be. He was already her daddy, but today he would rule over Ara completely, that thought already hardening him as he spread his legs more open on the throne to accommodate his widening length and girth.

"What you are wearing is not befitting a slave, you are dressed too well. Stand and undress," Loki looked downward at Ara who had stopped below the two steps.

Ara obeyed and got to her feet. When she was standing again she pulled off the long dress she wore over her head and dropped it beside her, smoothing her hair down before carrying on. The bra-like tops Loki made was removed next and finally she stepped out of the undershorts until she stood in front of him naked, the chill in the room, which no longer had a fire, giving her goosebumps and forming her nipples so they firmed partially. 

"Turn around on the spot," Loki rested his chin on his hand, knuckle brushing against his lip and face impassive as Ara twisted slowly in a circle whilst being appraised, feeling less sexy and more stupid.

Loki's other hand gave a short wave, and Ara felt something heavy around her neck. Looking down herself she could shed a golden chain that rested on her clavicle and was tighter than she would have preferred. Attached to the centre hung down a stone coloured A-line dress, with high slits to the waist cut either side of it. It had no sleeves and the shape was in such a way that she could tell from the side, the outside of her breasts could be seen.

"Kneel by my feet." Ara was certain he didn't mean her to walk up the steps, so lowering back onto her knees she climbed the cold stairs and knelt by Loki.


	31. Obedient Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little encounter will take at least one more chapter. If BJ's aren't your thing, this one may not really be your bag.

Loki nodded appreciatively that he hadn't had to instruct Ara to get back on the floor, his delightful slave was already behaving so well. Ara finished climbing the steps and stopped beside his feet.

"You are going to disrobe me, starting at my feet and working upwards."

Ara's fingers nimbly undid the buckles and pulled each one off his feet, neatly placing both beside the throne. He hadn't asked her to be tidy, but much like he hadn't told her to crawl up the steps, she knew it was going unsaid. And if he had to say it, it wouldn't have been pleasantly. He wasn't wearing socks and intending to move upwards, Loki stopped her and directed Ara to rub and kiss them. Pink splodges of shame appeared on her cheeks, as she bent at the waist and kissed Loki's feet. They smelled leathery and of sweat but not overly unpleasant, bones and veins visible under his pale skin. It was more the act of tending to his feet that embarrassed Ara than anything being wrong with them specifically. When he tired of her massaging his feet, Loki kicked at her and as Ara had before in the bedroom she fell backwards, this time only gently on her ass.

"Erm...may I stand to help undress you further, daddy? Your majesty?" Ara hoped it was okay to speak and ask him, and she didn't know what to call him after he told her she would be worshipping him as a king

"Yes, and you may address me as either," Loki confirmed.

Rising upwards, Ara placed her legs directly in front of Loki's and leant forward, hair over her face and bent body almost touching his as she unlaced the type of leather trouser he favoured. Before Ara could step back to begin pulling them from his sinewy hips, his fast hands gripped her chin and moved her head like she was a rag doll. Loki crashed his mouth painfully against hers, teeth clanking together and forceful tongue instantly inside her mouth. 

"I'm going to enjoy fucking that mouth," Loki promised and let go of Ara's face, who was breathing heavy; his face against hers hadn't allowed for much oxygen. 

Saying nothing in return, Ara returned to his trousers, this time Loki let her pull them off of him and his erection sprung forward as he wore nothing underneath. She instinctively wet her bottom lip with her tongue as she looked at his cock. The sides and height of the throne meant that she walked around it on its raised platform before realising she would not be able to remove his top half without straddling Loki. Pulling the sides of the dress upwards to her knees, Ara climbed either side of Loki's legs as he looked off in the distance, completely ignoring her. The size of the throne allowed enough space for her pillowy thighs to fit over him but her calves were still pressed against the chilly metal. She could see no reason why they were made to be so uncomfortable; if she were Queen, she would have her own throne plush and luxurious. How was someone supposed to listen to all their subjects and pay attention, if their ass went numb, Ara wondered.

Once Loki's tunic was off, Ara didn't know if she should climb off or stay where she was. Loki was still boredly looking away from her and as he hadn't told her to do anything else, Ara returned to the spot by his feet kneeling, her eyes on the erection that hadn't waned and remained rock hard.

"I want you to take me in your mouth and I want to feel the back of your throat," looking down his nose at Ara, Loki informed her. Raising on her knees, her breasts resting on the cold seat, Ara took Loki's shaft in her hands. She preferred to take her time before trying to take anyone fully in her mouth, and especially with large men starting with deep-throat initially wasn't comfortable. But as she sucked the tip, Loki must have decided she was being too slow because he roughly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her forward.

 "I told you slave, take me deep. You don't decide the pace my little whore, _I_ do," his voice annoyed yet still effortlessly seductive.

Ara tried not to cough but his shove had nudged against her gag reflex. Moving as quickly but as in time as she could, Ara ensured she was going far back as was comfortable but he filled so much of her when she wasn't allowed to use her hands to keep some of his length away that she found herself drooling. Trying to wipe it away, Loki told her to leave it. His hips jerked every time she sucked him back in, her eyes closed in what resembled prayer, the saliva falling from her mouth and running down her chin and down her breasts causing twitches in him. He could feel himself close and his hand reached for her hair, tangling his fingers roughly through it and pushing her faster against him. Ara was now just his tool, she no longer controlled anything and as he pulled back and forth against her hole he saw tears pricking at her eyes. Pulsing at the sight before releasing, Loki kept her pressed against him until he finished jerking and felt her swallow, then pulled out. Ara coughed a few times, chest heaving and Loki stood up then bent down, balanced on his feet at her level. He conjured a small cloth and wiped at her eyes and mouth, gently tending to his beautiful girl.


	32. Aftercare Can Happen In the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude before they continue with the X rated stuff. Hopefully I can write that smutty chapter tonight.

Loki had given Ara a glass of water once she was breathing steady again and no longer coughing. Wasn't magic so handy, she was glad he had stayed by her as she caught her breath. Plus she didn't really know where the kitchen was if he had left, considering the entire space looked so different.

Ara had been involved in heavy, hard, blow jobs before but being gripped by a strong man controlling you felt entirely different to the same done by a god with strength far beyond the norm. It felt good, but she hadn't felt so completely powerless before. As a large woman especially, whilst most of her male partners had been athletically built even if they were stronger, her size gave her some confidence that if she ever felt she needed to, she wasn't fully incapacitated. With Loki, there was none of that; Ara had to trust in him completely to keep her safe.

She didn't trust him fully outside of what they were doing, she was still in essence held by her captor even if now being partially willing had murked the waters. But when they were intimate she did; it's what kept the fear she had felt when he took over and used her for his pleasure as enjoyable for her. In the moment she hadn't been able to think, only feel the pain on her scalp, the pressure on her throat and the slap of her breasts against the edge of the seat on the throne as he yanked her backwards and forwards. The ache between her legs heavy from knowing she was being used just for him to get off. She hadn't even registered that she began the act with that burlap of a dress he had made and not until they were finished seen that whilst the collar remained around her neck, the fabric attached to it was gone and she had been naked for most of it.

Ara realised now that she wasn't dressed any more when she began to shiver lightly. Loki stood, and gave her his hand to bring her upwards next to him.

"I haven't finished with you," he promised, before telling her that they would continue once she had warmed up and eaten.

The bedroom they returned to looked the same, and Ara climbed into bed and underneath the blankets whilst Loki sat beside her, both still naked. A plate of fruits appeared and Ara popped a small handful of raspberries in her mouth. Despite the freezing weather where they were, all the food Loki conjured for them was always perfectly in season and utterly delicious. Loki paused her after a few minutes, the colour was back in her face and if he left Ara to keep eating he would have to wait to play with her until she wasn't full. He had no desire to wait.

"That's enough," Loki plucked the peach from Ara's fingers and everything disappeared. "Follow me, you may walk this time."

Loki took her hand in his as he led the way, pausing to hand Ara a short, sheer robe to keep her temperature level but still allowing him to see all of her. He pulled on some underwear, covering his semi tumescent erection. He had plans for Ara and his dick hadn't softened since he first told her he was her King.

Back in the throne room, it was as they had left it; the only change was that now a padded table with V shaped pieces off the middle for arms and legs took space on the floor. Ara sat down on the table and Loki helped lay her down, gently clasping her ankles in the leg cuffs attached to a metal hoop. Her wrists weren't secured, so for the moment Ara kept her arms either side of her and waited to see what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me covering up the fact Ara couldn't have dribbled on her own breasts in that dress / slave garb thing. >__>  
> Sleight of hand, people, totally planned...not.  
> (Cough if you find you read this story, toss a girl a comment here and there pals cough - some of you sweet angels already do *blows kiss*)  
> PS if you read the smut just to flick the bean, I hope u have good times on the sex chapters


	33. I Could Shock You For Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww the previous chapter was shorter than even my standards. Which is why I wrote this straight after.

"In my visits to Midgard, I have found such interesting inventions," Loki stood to one side of Ara's waist with his fingers scratching a light pattern on her forearm.  "Some mirror the Aesir's own. And others are quite ingenius. Have you heard of a violet wand, little girl?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Loki prompted with a pinch to the arm he had been caressing.

"Yes, daddy." Ara corrected quickly, and he gave a small smile which Ara couldn't help but feel a warmth from the praise. Stupid sub brain, whenever she had pleased the person she was with, it always gave her a small wave of pleasure. Whenever she pleased Loki, it was several, intense, waves.

"You Midgardians had such strange notions that electricity passing through your body could heal certain afflictions. That is until you put the contraption to much better use, so very clever. I certainly enjoyed discovering it"

In his hands Loki had made it so the unit was still the Victorian design, with the glass electrode at the end and connected to a box which rested on a small table beside Ara. The only difference was the box and knobs were not attached to an electricity point. The attachment at the end was a long, lightly pointed hollow tube. Turning the dial, a low buzzing noise filled the room and Loki touched his forefinger to the tip and a purple line of electricity connected him to the machine.

"Have you ever used one of these?" Ara shook her head no. She didn't know how it would feel and it made her nervous. Loki grasped the black base in his hand and leaving the setting low, lightly touched Ara's lips with the glass.

A sharp tingle, like a sting, ran through her and Ara yelped, whilst Loki's mouth curved upwards. Using it as a finger, he prodded at the tie of her robe and used the rod to unlace and lay the fabric open. Each time it made contact with her, Ara jolted slightly. Now she was exposed, her open and cuffed legs giving him a better view without the robe, Loki ran it along her skin and over her ribs and stomach in a smooth motion. The tendrils of purple running between Ara and the machine as her breath hitched from the mild pain. Her nipples hard pebbles already, when Loki touched one with the wand and the other with his tongue, the electricity running to him and crackling against his mouth as Ara moaned.

"Did you know sweet slut, that these units should be turned off after a few minutes. However, as my magic powers it not electricity, I could shock you for hours without stopping," velvet tones with a knife sharp edge whispered to her.

Wrapping his fist around the electrified part, Loki was now its conductor and as he bent and kissed Ara, the bee sting feeling came back. Taking her tongue in his, Ara shuddered underneath Loki as her head buzzed and throbbed. His free hand was kneading her breast, whilst his tongue invaded her and each point of contact between their bodies sent shocks through her.

Placing the machine down, leaving it on and vibrating, Loki ran the pad of his thumb against Ara's hip and down her pubic bone. Her rounded vulva and lips swollen, Loki dipped his finger between her, finding her pearl moist.

"Does daddy's little girl like being shocked for my amusement? Does it make your cunt all wet to know you're my entertainment?" Ara moaned in return as she always did when he talked to her this way. "I need to clean your needy hole, you've made yourself all slick and dirty against my table."

Taking the glass part in his hand again and turning the machine up, Loki moved round and bent between the V of her legs so he was directly facing Ara. A guttural noise left her throat when his vibrating and tingling mouth dipped inside her. Like a bored cat, Loki lapped lazily against her slit, feeling the crackle on himself as her licked her. Her juices in his mouth, and he swallowed her taste. Lips over Ara's clit, the electricity looped through them, only gently buzzing until his tongue flickered to touch it and each time it did Ara cried out. He kept it up, pushing her more and more as Ara's eyes glazed over.

Not removing his underwear but merely taking himself out, Loki slid inside Ara easily, a hiss of air between his teeth feeling how wet she was around his shaft. The violet wand giving the same effect to his cock as it had his mouth and Ara now was making a near constant low wail. Thrusting in her, Loki knew he wouldn't last long; the twitching her body had been doing had made her clamp him inside her and she felt tighter. The extra grip driving him wild with his own desire to claim her the way he did when he emptied himself inside her. Hard pushes against Ara's cunt, Loki took the opportunity to touch the wand to the metal collar she still wore and the added metal between her skin and the wand multiplied the intensity and Ara screamed. Loki kept it against her as he jerked his hips harder, her sharp noises of pain bringing him to his end with a series of hard grunts and filthy words.

The pain had almost been too much for Ara, but as Loki came in her, his harsh words pushed her to her own climax and she spasmed with him still buried inside her, her hands clasped against her thighs squeezing the flesh and digging her nails on herself.

Ara didn't feel Loki pull out of her, nor undo the cuffs at her feet. Loki knew Ara didn't like being cleaned up, she had asked him that she be allowed to do it herself the first time he had tried but in this instance he did it so he could pick her up and take her to bed. Ara's world felt pillowy and soft and she knew Loki was with her, she felt him now beside her as he stroked her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true about the length of time you can run a violet wand for btw. I have this beautiful vintage unit a friend fixed a normal plug to (I think he had to adjust the voltage? I'm not sure) and more than a few minutes and it burns out. I suspect modern units aren't as delicate. They come with lots of different attachments for the end, have a google if you're not familiar.
> 
> I was telling Hurricanerin just last night that lady oral is my hardest thing to do. I don't personally like it so I struggle to make it sexy. I hope I pulled it off *cringe*


	34. Nothing With You Is Free

During the time it took for Ara to fully return to herself, Loki had remained close beside but did not touch her after the initial hair strokes. They hadn't discussed what she needed if she fell into what he knew the Midgardian's referred to as 'subspace', and the Aesir simply described it as being euphoric. Loki had found on his many trips to Midgard, that they had a tendency to over-elaborate; explaining and breaking down so much, with such complicated terminology, for what was essentially various practices to create or receive pleasure.

It had been remiss of him nevertheless to not confer with his frail human lover in advance. In his defence, during their time in her fantasies, the lack of physical bodies had negated the need for such conversations as it had not been possible. His usual fall-back of scanning the surface of her thoughts, an art that worked with less evolved species but had no effect in most of the Nine Realms, were useless to him as all that was available were Ara's own echoey ripples of pleasure and a soft blankness.

Stirring on the comfortable mattress, Ara's first signs that she was back was a light tingle across her palms, followed along by an ache at realising no one was holding her as the rest of her senses kicked back in.

Loki pressed himself to Ara, now he knew what she required, lips gentle across one temple, "I have been with you."

"That was...intense," Ara felt better with his body around hers. "It's happened before, but only a couple of times." Loki murmured praise in that sonorous voice of his at her and that washed away her insecurities.

They lay like that for some time, Loki's fingers tracing light patterns on Ara's skin and her resting with her eyes closed but not asleep and just enjoying being with him.

Loki also found he favoured the different types of intimacy equally; this gentler one as welcome as the baser ones prior.

"When will your brother come back? It's been 3 days now but he didn't really say when exactly."

"Knowing Thor, at the most inconvenient time; expect him soon. We should ready ourselves" Loki replied drily. Ara frowned in displeasure but a minute later got up and Loki followed suit.

They dressed and Ara asked him to "pooft", as she insisted on calling it, some food. They were halfway through their meal when the unmistakable bangs on Thor knocking shook the cabin.

"Did I not tell you," Loki looked over to the door and opened it magically. "Impeccable timing as always, brother." he told the larger sibling who stepped inside looking friendly but apprehensive.

Loki returned to eating, the picture of indifference, ignoring Thor and looking as if nothing was more interesting to him than his meal. In a casual voice, Loki asked Ara if she would like another drink as Thor stood awkwardly.

"Loki," Thor began but was cut off by Loki who told him they were in the middle of eating.

Internally rolling her eyes, Ara stood and picked up her more-or-less empty plate.

"It's fine, I'm done. You sit," she looked up at the very tall man stood by them.

"Thank you Mistress, ah, I do not know your name. We were not introduced last time."

"Ara," she introduced herself and moved out his way so he could sit. And then nimbly moved around Loki's outstretched grasp not wanting another bruise to match the one that hadn't faded from the last time both brothers were together.

"Loki, I have come for your answer."

"No pleasantries, Thor? How is palace life?" Loki gave a wide grin and leaned forward conversationally but underneath it was steel.

"I do not have time for your ways, Loki. If you are not coming then I will go."

"That isn't the way to address someone you want a favour from, Thor. Though the intricacies of negotiations has never been a strong suit of yours." Loki was still enjoying himself and Thor stood and walked to the door. 

"This was a mistake." Ara was still in the kitchen area eavesdropping.

"Quite probably, but I will help you."

"And what do you wish for in return? _Nothing_ with you is free." Thor was grim now and Loki's grin positively evil.

"You are not _quite_ the fool I took you for, Thor. Without me you would fail and Asgard would fall," they both knew this was true. "I want a complete pardon and my titles returned. I grow tired of being unable to go as I please; this rock is no longer enough to entertain me." Ara didn't think he meant her, just her planet but he was so cold and devoid of emotion. So different from the man she had been in bed with hours earlier, it was hard to contrast the two. And to not feel that if an entire world bored him, how long would it be before she did.

"Very well." Thor agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot side to this was giving me palpitations. But I have sat down and planned the next 4 chapters so I feel much better. There will still be p0rn, don't worry. But probably only 1 out of the upcoming 4. I'M SORRYYYYYY.


	35. Home

Loki had bid Thor goodbye with the promise that he would follow him back to Asgard, but they would travel separately. Thor looked like he wanted to object but to Loki's minor dissatisfaction, he didn't.

"Why didn't you want to go with him?" Ara asked.

"We have some unfinished business," Loki growled against her neck giving Ara a start. "You walked away when I tried to seat you upon me."

"Yes, because I'm still sore from the last time you did that. Plus it's creepy ok, being pawed at in front of a stranger," she defended herself.

"Perhaps, when we are in Asgard, I will take you to a tavern and have you in front of all who care to watch," he bit her neck then and sucked deep, Ara knew bruising her. 

Loki pulled away before Ara's head was clear enough to protest, or form proper words. Having him in less close proximity helped clear her head, when she was in his arms he was too intoxicating to ignore. 

"How do we get there. I'm guessing you don't have a spaceship. Wait, do you?" Ara had watched New York unfold on TV, so maybe she thought a spaceship wasn't too wild.

"Thor will get Asgard's watcher to open the Bïfröst. A bridge and way to travel across the realms. However, I believe you asked if you could return home first."

"Really?" Ara lit up with excitement.

"I had decided to take you _before_ you misbehaved." Loki remarked pointedly and Ara felt her glee dampen. "We will still go. But there _will_ be a punishment in your future, little girl." Ara knew she should be annoyed but damn him enunciating so seductively, plus she got to stop off at her house first. Stepping into Loki's arms and pressing her face to his cheek, she thanked him.

* * *

The trip back was a lot different for Ara than the one where he'd brought her. For one thing she was actually awake this time, and dressed. Even wearing shoes, this small, stupid, thing she'd lacked this entire time. A small thing from the outside world maybe, but the independence it gave her, along with Loki letting her bring some of her own belongs was a big deal for Ara. She decided not to dwell on the messed up part of that.

Loki watched Ara move between the room in childlike excitement, making a pile of things on her bed. He sat with one leg crossed, on the chair she had initially seen him on that first night. The night he'd decided it was no longer sufficient for Ara to simply think of him as her fantasy.

Once she was done, having packed an overnight bag that barely zipped, sneaking in several sets of underwear, Ara stood in front of Loki. She felt him run his firm hands up and over the backs of her thighs before clasping her ass. Her body reacted the way it always did when Loki touched her, the familiar pooling of hot desire betweeen her legs. Those clever fingers of his slid inside her underwear and parted her lips.

"You sound so filthy already, listen to yourself," Loki slid his hands against her sex. Ara's legs trembled slightly as Loki concentrated all his attention against her clit, roughened pads moving rhythmically against her.

Ara made a very undignified whine when Loki pulled his hand away, which turned into a strangled moan when Loki held her gaze as he licked his fingers clean.

"You will not get to come until you've been corrected for earlier," that tell-tale smirk on his lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're evil?" Ara complained.

"Usually as a response to the chaos and destruction I cause."

"What do you call this?" she muttered.

They stepped outside, she could see the signs of Spring on the blooms beginning to form on the trees. So unassuming this North London street, mostly empty in the middle of the afternoon save for her and her hard to miss lover. Ara was grateful it wasn't busy, even if no one knew who he was thanks to his spells he didn't exactly look like one of the street's usual visitors.

The sky above them glowed, a flash of rainbow light coming toward them and Ara reached for Loki's hand and clasped it as she felt herself be pulled from the world she knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is not the sexxxy stuff I promised. When 3 of 4 chapters will be devoid of smut, I promise to give you proper /bang/, for your buck (never fail to use a pun where appropriate).


	36. Does Everything Here Have More Legs?

It was a strange feeling, a tugging inside of herself as they moved at what could only be an insane speed. Ara knew that she was gripping Loki's hand so tightly that it would have been at least slightly painful if not for his extra strength, which was lucky because she wouldn't be able to loosen her hold; all of this was too damn terrifying. It was already plenty for any one person to cope with to find out someone from your fantasies was real, that they were an _alien_ who had tried to conquer your planet and who had decided to take you as his prisoner for bedroom fun. Ara felt she had coped very well with it all in light of the madness of it, but now she was going to another planet. One that she hadn't even known existed until recently. She would damn well squeeze his hands into a broken pulp if it helped her calm down any - her own lack of super powers meant that Loki barely felt any pressure but Ara didn't realise.

The sudden jolt of stopping was like being inside a car that had braked hard, except her outsides were the car and her insides the passengers making for a very nauseating feeling once the shock of no longer whirling through the air passed. Glancing up at Loki she saw he, of course, looked exactly like the same calm and collected Devil he always did. Bastard. She knew he wasn't human, but it would be nice if she wasn't the only one who visibly displayed a less than perfect look and lack of poise, it made it worse that he was so tranquil. They'd just travelled by  _light_ , for goodness sake! 

"Do your people always go places this way?" she asked weakly, not trusting her stomach.

"Between realms, yes." Loki replied, and looked at Ara's pale, clammy face. "I take it for a frail human the journey was unpleasant?"

"Do you have to insult my race with one hand when you're trying to be nice with the other?" Loki grinned widely at that.

A booming voice interrupted their exchange. "The Illegitimate King returns." Ara turned and was caught off guard at the stature of the man before them. Dark, gleaming skin encased a tall, and muscular frame. He looked on par with Loki in height but his shoulders and arms were much larger and more defined. Dressed in golden armour, which shone brilliantly against eyes that would not have looked out of place on a lion, face framed by the helmet on his head. A severe man looked at them both squarely, and Loki's mouth twisted in disdain.

"Watchman," Loki's voice cold. "How happy you must be that you once again can see me, after thinking I was in the dungeons for the last two years."

"Frost _Giant_ ," the way he said that word clearly at dig for Loki not being as large as his race, "I know of worlds that were created and perished long before either of us lived. You think an apparition would fool me, that I would not know and not inform the Rightful King I serve that you hid on Midgard."  Loki's expression was thunderous and taking Ara's hand again, in a tight hold that she had to bite back a small yelp of surprise, Loki stormed away with Ara struggling to keep up.

"Please, slow down," Ara pulled her arm and tried to stop him once they were away from the other man; her much shorter legs were failing to keep in step with him and a light sheen of perspiration flushed her cheeks. 

Loki slowed, and his hand loosened around Ara's as he took in the full view of Asgard, once his home, then his to rule and now he returned a visitor. Unwelcome by most, he knew. 

Ara was also looking and she was overwhelmed by what she could see. A mixture of a sci-fi dream and these magnificent designs that looked so mythic, she couldn't help but stare with her mouth half open at the opulence of it all. Loki no longer stomping on ahead she managed to do without her arm being pulled from its socket when she stopped to gawp. She felt Loki's hand on her lower back leading her forward, with Ara looking upwards as she walked rather than where she was going. Fully outside now Thor waited on the biggest horse Ara had ever laid her eyes on but then another, so grey it shone like polished metal, one caught her eyes. It was like being drunk because instead of four limbs, she counted eight!

"Sleipnir," Loki looked delighted, some of the tension leaving his shoulders and he approached the horse and stroked its face. The beast clearly recognised Loki as it gave a happy whinny.

Returning to her side, Loki helped a very unsure Ara climb on Sleipnir's back and sat behind her, his body encasing hers.

"Look isn't there like a car, here? Or I'll even walk. I've never been on a horse and this one has too many legs!" Ara fretfully said, face in a panic.

"Trust me, I've known Sleipnir since I was a boy and he a foal. You are perfectly safe." Loki took Ara's chin in his hand as he turned her head to face him. "Trust me?" he asked again and Ara nodded.

"Does everything here have more legs? Because I can't cope with sixteen legged spiders, I'm telling you now," Ara called out behind her over the sounds of galloping hooves.

They rode, Thor and Loki at the front with some other men who looked like guards to Ara behind them, and the unmissable palace approached in the distance.


	37. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone beta my commas, waaah. My school was bad so I learnt grammar from reading and do not catch the weird placement sometimes (technically I'm ESL so the pacing still trips me up 26y later) until I reread just before a new chapter.

They had been told by Thor that there was to be a banquet that evening, but until then they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. Thor seemed awkward, and glad to leave them; Ara didn't know almost anything about them as siblings but whilst the big guy seemed glad to have Loki here, he also looked uncertain on how to behave. Before he left, he'd told Loki that he had made the announcement of Loki being part of the royal family again and all past crimes forgive. At the mention of forgiveness, Ara spied Loki stiffen. The reason for what was planned that evening was to welcome back Loki, to allow the royal court to see the brothers as allies again. Ara wasn't sure but she suspected much like first years at Uni, that Thor was an any excuse for a piss-up kinda guy and that was unspoken reason number three.

Ara felt quite shy going into Loki's rooms. He had what looked like split rooms; the closest approximation for Ara was fancy hotel suites, not that she'd ever stayed in one. Even wealthy boyfriends who were invited to speak abroad, like the first night she'd met Loki, got a 5 star hotel _room_  not a suite. Everything looked so expensive and breathtaking, she felt out of sorts and dumpy with her one small Adidas bag. There were not many personal items dotted around, it was a stark contrast to her own house where most surfaces had one trinket or another.

Timidly walking to the balcony off of the bedroom, Ara left Loki who was silent and tight-lipped. If the view of the palace had been breathtaking, it was nothing compared to the view from it. 

Loki felt constrained by the space. He had ruled Asgard, would have taken Midgard and yet again he was back in these rooms, the second  NotBornofOdinson relegated to a position less worthy than he deserved. It was...disdainful. He felt imprisoned, the same way a large cat stuck in those zoos on Midgard would; he was made to run, hunt, fuck and win but instead he was back in a gilded cage.

"Hey," Ara falteringly said, stepping back into Loki's bedroom and standing by the doorway to the first room he was still in. "A banquet sounds like a big deal, so what am I meant to wear to them? I mean, unless you don't want me to go." She hated the very obvious note in her voice that indicated how left out she would feel if he didn't.

"The invitation was extended to the both of us," Loki approached Ara then and rested his chin on the top of her head. "And I would like you to attend." Ara wanted to add an 'ok' or 'cool', the usual faux-casual language of trying not to seem too keen but he made her feel too exposed to bother lying.

"Do palaces keep a wardrobe of outfits in case your guests are unprepared or shabby? The way exclusive restaurants keep a stock of ties and maybe suit jackets if you're not rich enough that your casualwear is Yeezy?" she took a step backward and looked up at him.

"Yeezy?" Loki looked well and truly lost and Ara burst out laughing.

"I guess Kanye didn't really reach your radar when you were going for world domination? He's a musician but also a reality tv... you know what? Nevermind." The intricacies of the Kardashian-West clan wasn't really one she could see herself explaining to a Norse God without feeling stupid.

"I will request one of the palace tailors dress you appropriately."

* * *

Ara was on a stool whilst one older woman with a tape measure around her neck commanded a harried looking girl not long out of her teens to take a second set of measurements. She had a feeling from the mutterings of the older one - she had introduced herself but hadn't been given a name back in return - that this last-minute dress fitting was the very last thing that she had wanted to be doing. Ara heard a comment about how custom gowns did not appear out of thin air, they took weeks and they would have to re-purpose something for her, and perhaps if the Prince Loki wanted one in one afternoon he could put the magic his mother had taught him to better use.

She was shooed away and told to return later and so with instructions on how to get there from the younger and nicer of the two women, Ara made made her way outside. She didn't know if royal castles were the sort you were meant to keep off the grass but she removed her shoes and padded along the cool glass, sitting under a tree. She had brought her phone, SIM removed back in her house because she doubted other worlds picked up an O2 signal, as she missed music. In Bloom played out from the bottom speakers quietly, and with outstretched legs she closed her eyes and a small smile played on her lips.

Feeling and sensing, rather than directly hearing Loki sit beside her, Ara was pleased she didn't jump when his lips found her neck in time to A Stroke of Luck.

"You did not ask if you could bring that with you," he murmured against her skin.

"It can't contact anyone. I mean I think we're too far, but I left the chip that would do that at home. I just missed music, and until the battery dies I have that back." Loki nodded in response which she felt as he was still against her.

They sat for a while before Ara felt she best head back before the grumpy seamstress had another reason to dislike her, picking up her shoes and putting them back on. Once back, they brought out a dress which fit along her perfectly and she was sent out again this time to bathe in Loki's chambers. To her disappointment he wasn't there and after a quick bath she had come out to find a pretty girl in a simple smock waiting for her who had come to do her hair.

Ara had asked for her hair to be kept down, though she got a disapproving look and felt that clearly everyone working within the palace thought she was a twit. She held firm on it, the dress she had on was layers of chartreuse satin, beaded at the front and on the shoulders, with long bell sleeves and cut in a very 'wenchy' form at the front. Ara skipped the corset and put on her own underwear, elated to finally be able to do so. The make-up brought by the girl who came to do her hair wasn't exactly Chanel and MAC but it was easy enough to figure out and Ara applied it whilst her hair was brushed out to look like threads of gold. No frizz, no weird curly bits; the woman was a miracle worker.

A knock on on the door just as Ara was putting her own flat pumps on instead of the heels that had been left presumably by the seamstress, and amazingly from the quick try to decide that tripping would be too embarrassing, in her size. The door opened and Loki, in the full regalia she had seen on TV minus the cow horn helmet, stood and watched her pensively.

Hands fidgeting under his scrutiny, Ara felt shy and the flutters of wanting to please rose in her. There wasn't very much she could do if he'd didn't like how she looked, so Ara squared her shoulders back and looked straight at him. Self confidence comes from within, she chided herself whilst her toes tapped gently inside her shoes.

"They did a good job getting together a dress, huh?" Ara prompted. Loki just watching her without saying anything, whilst she was dressed in fancy dress that wasn't actually a costume in silence was too much.

"Your gown, it is one my mother wore which has been adapted for you," the thoughtful look returned to his face. Loki had last seen it as his mother wore his colours to Thor's - unsuccessful - coronation; a silent support of himself amid the chants for his brother whilst his as yet unknown treachery played out. The style was different but it was definitely the same garment.

Taking Ara's hand in that raised way he had taken Frigga's, Loki walked them both out of the room and toward the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap have you all seen this from ages ago? When he says the being bad thing? Even as a Loki not TH Stan: NEW KNICKERS REQUIRED OKAY https://youtu.be/2SAxqxyMA6Q
> 
> The dress https://seawave.squidge.org/loki-frigga.gif
> 
> Also I planned chapters to completely ignore my own plans it seems, and do wildly different things. I am a flighty bitca.


	38. The Banquet

The palatial hall looked exactly the way Ara imagined such things would. Ceilings so high she had to crane her head right back, then stopped in case it made her look even more out of place. Any stone and marble around her shone brilliantly, anything which could be gold was and tapestries - what was up with that, Loki had them in his cabin too, she remembered - and gleaming weapons adorned the walls. Loki walked them to the head of the table, and took the seat closest to Thor who was sat there, his chair more ornate than all others. Ara didn't really think chairs needed to be but then again, she had never been royalty.

Ara hadn't known how to react when Loki told her the dress had been his mother's. Part of her was aghast that they had cut up anything that not only had belonged to a Queen but to his and Thor's mother. It seemed rude, she would never have anything more and here they were making a new dress for her from what Frigga had. Loki hadn't seemed mad about it, just quiet and thoughtful. Ara wanted to apologise but she hadn't known, she would never have agreed if anyone had told her.

Ara sat beside Loki and Thor greeted them both, she had begun to see that jovial seemed his natural demeanour. Had she asked Loki he would have said something quite different, probably called him a simpleton or worse, but Ara liked the friendliness. And it helped him look less formidable, which was good as one of his biceps were as wide as her not small thighs. Facing them were three wildly different looking men. Closest to Thor was another blond man, a smirk across his mouth but unlike Loki's which promised a Hell you'd beg for, this man's has more of a everyone loves me look. Ara couldn't help feeling an instant dislike to anyone who looked so smarmy they should be selling houses. Next was an Asian man, dark and rapt eyes watched the room and she had a feeling this guy didn't miss a thing. Finally one very broad, fat like her but muscular with it, ginger man sat already happily imbibing. He was laughing with Thor and she could feel the rumble from his chuckles shake the table. By him was a dark-haired woman, muscular and beautiful and Ara stood back up and leaned forward.

"Hi, you must be Jane? Loki told me Thor had a partner from back on earth. Can we agree how mad it is to say 'on earth' because we are elsewhere!" Ara realised she was babbling a bit but the brunette was just staring at her like she had three heads and she wanted to remove them all in one swift movement.

"This," Loki's sensual tones were filled with amusement that Ara didn't get, "is Lady Sif. She is merely Thor's friend, his lover Jane is not present tonight."

Feeling like a gigantic ass, Ara begun to apologise but Sif turned away from her and began conversation with the portly man. Feeling dismissed and flushed, Ara sat back down.

"How to win friends and influence people, good job. I just thought Jane was going for the whole Asgard look," Ara muttered to herself and Loki indulgently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, still amused.

The rest of the evening went better than the beginning. Thor's speech was quite overlong and she noted some of the smiles and applause for Loki during them were clipped. She was introduced to the three men, The Warriors Three Thor had called them, he had praised their and Lady Sif's great assistance in battles. The latter mostly ignored her except when Ara displayed interest in how they could all yield weapons. Sif had, at that point, offered the next morning to show Ara some basic things.

The night wore on and the drunken chatter got louder, more rambunctious and at a level that even pub work hadn't prepared her for and her own head felt fuzzy from the wine she was sipping. She was grateful when Loki had excused them, the dress felt so heavy and hot and her hair on her neck was annoying her. Overall it was just feeling too much and Ara wished she hadn't been as glug happy with the alcohol earlier in the meal, but nerves and drinking always _seemed_ a great idea. 

Back in Loki's rooms, he helped her undress. These big gowns really weren't suited for one person to put on and take off and she noticed how delicate he was in both aiding her and placing the dress safely away.

"No corset?" he remarked when he saw her very modern underwear set, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not for eating. Banquet implies many courses and I was right."

"First your communication device, now these garments you know I despise." Loki was his most sly and Ara knew that it was all being added to her punishment.

Trying to spare herself more, Ara made her eyes as wide as she could, without looking ridiculous.

"I'm sorry daddy," she didn't have a chance to even yelp at Loki moving suddenly before he lunged her, snarling as he did and enveloping her body.

Loki kissed her, hands pawing at Ara's soft flesh. Her innocent face, despite knowing it was a ruse, spurned the cruel side to him and he grabbed fistfuls of her flesh and yanked. Soft rolls on her back squeezed painfully, ample stomach pressed between his fingers all the while a moaning Ara was swaying from side-to-side depending which way he tugged her. Drawing Ara to her knees and on all fours, Loki pulled down her underwear to rest by her bent knees. Body covering hers, his still fully dressed in armour, Loki palmed Ara's cunt who cried out under him.

"You've yet to be punished. If you hoped my fucking your already wet hole would allow you relief, you were mistaken."

Ara didn't know what he meant but she soon found out when Loki entered her and instead of the usual nerve end synapses firing, she could barely feel a thing. The metal Loki wore made him heavier, parts of it pinched against her skin and Ara felt numb. She wanted to cry in disappointment and shout in annoyance as Loki fucked her, grunting and coming quickly. He ordered her to clean him up when he was done and moved himself to a chair whilst she did that. Usually the humiliation of it all would have had her throbbing, not even bothering to remove her knickers before he fucked her and leaving her sprawled when he was done, but whatever he had done ruined that. 

Nevertheless when she lay beside him a short while later, he still reached around her and pulled Ara to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding sex to the Not Sex chapters. I'm not sorry.
> 
> BUT the next chapter is the proper, lengthy, raunchy one. Yay *\0/*


	39. The Three T's: Training, Tricks and Tying-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it was only briefly used, but the yanking handfuls of flesh in prev chapter was something we tried recently and it's a really different experience feeling wise from the sharpness of pinches or impact stuff. So if you're fleshy or have stretchy skin (it won't work if you're taut or without some rolls) try it. Basically it's grabbing parts of flesh (back fat near where my bra is for example worked well) in the direction of gravity and pulling and squeezing hard.

The next morning after they had breakfast in Loki's chambers, he had told Ara that there would be an official one with the same people from the previous night but that he did not care to attend, Ara dressed in jeans she had brought and boots Loki had magiced for her was ready for her lesson with Sif. Hair pulled up in a ponytail and a soft black t-shirt, Ara was excited.

"Please don't stay watching. You'll put me right off." Ara begged Loki, who had walked her to the training grounds outside.

"You wish me to miss you sprawling and panting?" Loki drawled and Ara braced herself for a no. "Very well, you will not see me, I will attend to certain matters."

Loki walked away and Ara waited until Sif, who was sparring with several others at once, took a break and noticed her. 

"We will begin," it seemed Sif wasn't bothering with the usual greetings normal people threw out Ara noted, "with these wooden swords. They do not have the same weight as steel, but nor will you injure yourself."

Walking over to a stand, Sif picked up two wood practice swords and handed one to Ara, who winced lightly at the weight. If  _these_ were the lighter alternatives, she didn't think she would want to try using the metal ones.

The first thing Sif showed her was how to stand with her legs spaced apart correctly, and the various levels to hold the sword at whilst explaining the different attacks one might go from in each position. The sun was out and Ara could feel she was already perspiring but having fun with it. What Sif lacked in interpersonal skills, she made up for by the sheer amount of knowledge that she had and the way she could communicate that across in ways that made perfect sense. Moving onto holding the sword closer to the body, Ara found herself struggling slightly, the heft of the wood meant it wasn't comfortable to hold it out, but keeping it close against her body, or 'short' as Sif told her, made her arm muscles burn. Ara didn't complain out loud, she knew Sif was doing her a favour, and from the conversation over breakfast of her teacher, it didn't seem she was blessed with much patience or time for Loki. Ara felt grateful for the short and close moves though when they moved onto the long and slides, she had to pause Sif then and ask for a break to rest her arms and drink some water.

They continued for what felt like another hour, now Sif asking her to put into practice with short moves, the stances she had been taught. Ara wasn't perfect and made mistakes but when she did get moves right, she felt a little surge of pride at herself.

"I will now see if you can put what you've learned into consecutive moves," Sif told her after they practised hanging left and right. Ara rubbed her sweaty palms on her dusty jeans one at a time whilst holding her wooden sword and went back into the pose Sif had taught her, while the other woman, who of course didn't have a bead of sweat on her, faced Ara. Ara took the defensive pose and as Sif stepped into her, she would block and step away, implementing what she had been coached in, the clunking of wood on wood ringing out. Sif began to speed up and Ara was struggling to keep up with her until one low sweep she was too slow to block connected with her right lower calf and swept her off her feet; she landed on her butt on the dusty ground.

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with you! " Ara yelled, rubbing her hands over her sore feeling leg that throbbed lightly and shook off Sif's offer of helping her up. "All these castles and kings, I thought warriors had honour but you show me a few moves and then exert your dominance over me. Wow you're better, no shit. You didn't have to hurt me with it!" Ara finished her tirade.

"Isn't that what you like?" Sif began cruelly, "from what I saw and the Loki I know, you are some little pet for him to toy with whenever he wants. Does he pay for such a service?"

"You know Sif, I don't know the ins and outs of why you dislike the man I'm with, or why you think it's ok to snark on anyone who would be paid which by the way that's bullshit, but I don't care. What you did was shit and you can get fucked." Ara stood up gingerly then and did her best to storm off with a slightly buggered leg. Out of the training arena she ran into Loki, who was marching toward them and they collided.

"I heard your shouts," he looked her over, to see for any damage.

"That horrible bitch hurt my leg," Ara complained and Loki's eyes flashed in anger. "Can you help me back to your room? Storming off I don't think did anything to help," Ara sounded as miserable as she felt. Loki leaned into her and took some of her weight and they returned to his rooms.

* * *

 

Back in his bedroom she pulled off the jeans and sat in the t-shirt and her underwear, wincing at one raw palm. She hadn't realised it had gotten scraped by falling until it rubbed against the denim. Loki brought out a damp cloth and indicated for Ara to sit on the bed which she did, and he dabbed at her hand before using it to clean some dirt off her cheekbones and neck.

"You wielded the sword well for your first time," he praised her. "I could continue to train you, if you would like."

"Thank...wait a minute you saw? Didn't you say you would go?" Ara huffed.

"I said you would not see me, which you did not, and that I had something to attend to. I watched you for a while before setting off for what I had to do. I was on my way back when I heard your altercation."

"You're always cheating." Loki laughed and shrugged, it was a more regal version of 'well duh', but that's what it was nonetheless.

"Stretch your hurt leg for me," Ara did and lay on her side across the whole bed whilst Loki sat on one end and pulled her leg up on his lap.

He ran his hands across the side of her calf in firm strokes, Ara was prepared to flinch but he moved in such a way that it was helping. She was tender but not enough to draw back and she closed her eyes in the small bliss of it. She expected him to get tired and stop after a minute but Loki continued and the pressure was perfect, so much so Ara's own face broke out in a Loki-esque satisfied grin and she was miffed when his hands slowed and stopped.

"All I've done is rub your leg because of an injury, so how is it I can already smell you?" Loki's voice at its most provocative, as he shifted Ara's leg off his and slinked up toward her in a most feline way.

Opening her eyes and catching the fuck-me expression on his face, Ara closed hers again to give herself a fighting chance of replying coherently. "Your hands, it makes me."

"I know what it makes you, little girl," Loki interrupted. "Look at me."

Ara, of course, complied.

From a sheath she hadn't seen, Loki took out one of his daggers and sliced each side of her underwear. The sheer fabric fell open on the bed and it was obvious to see from the damp marks visible that Loki had been correct. There were still a few berries left from the breakfast Ara had made Loki have in bed, instead of on the table in the other room like he'd wanted. Loki plucked the last strawberry from the plate, and parted Ara's thighs open languidly, shifting her on her back as he did so in the same unhurried manner.

Ara took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him sweep the fruit across her slit and he held it up where it looked glossy from her slick before taking a seductive bite.

"You taste divine," Loki offered her the fruit and with a shameless moan, Ara finished it off. "I believe it's time for the punishment I promised you."

Loki told Ara to stand and positioned her in the middle of an arch, one that contained a thick metal ring above. The space was wide enough for him to circle her, and unsheathing his dagger again, from behind he sliced from the neck downward in one ripping motion pulling the garment off Ara's body. He had made sure to cut through what she wore underneath too and that was pulled off also, so she now stood naked before him.

Going to a chest, Loki took out lengths of rope and dropped several sets by Ara's feet. One length he kept in his hands and unwound before creating a loop with the centre; he placed it between her breasts and wrapped it around her back to meet in the middle. Reversing the direction of the loop he brought it in a diagonal line up her chest and over her neck, taking it back toward the front by going under Ara's armpit. Wrapping the rope over her breasts, he tied a second line of cord, creating the tension point by her rib cage and went over the back of the unlined shoulder and over, locking off the wraps so Ara had a chest harness.

"If you take your punishment well, I will remove the spell so you can feel pleasure as well as pain." When Ara didn't reply, Loki pulled on both sets of nipples hard, "What do you say?"

"Thank you, daddy!" Loki gently stroked the sore nipples in approval.

"Well done."

Collecting a fresh piece of rope from the ground, Loki created the seat harness. Circling first again around Ara's hip, then taking it over one leg, keeping the rope even with the crease between her buttocks and thighs and making a sideways V. He worked swiftly as someone practiced would but not quickly. With Ara having now both sets of harnesses, Loki began affixing the chest one to the metal hoop. He created a slip knot and locked that off. Pulling a hanger through the inner leg loops, he made the support line on the harness around Ara's crotch, put a carabiner through what he had done and then went twice over the ring.

"Keep your feet flat, don't go on your toes." Loki pulled the rope, moving one thigh between her legs to steady her and Ara felt herself be lifted from the ground in a seated position. Her heart beat faster, it was strange not being on the ground; scary even.

"If I want you, are you allowed to slip past me?" her eyes were even with Loki's for the first time as he usually towered over her.

"No daddy, Ara gulped quietly. She hadn't noticed but with the ropes he also had brought two thin sticks. They were black with coloured handles. 

"I do not give you permission to scream," Loki commanded and going to the space on her hips between the V of the ropes, he pinged the first stick against her skin.

Ara had to literally bite her own tongue to not shout, it stung far more than she was expecting and she rubbed the hand on the left side where he had struck her over the skin self soothingly.

"Keep your hands away, or I will tie them," Loki pointedly said and Ara stopped.

Repeating the action on the other side, Ara dug her nails into her palms to stay silent. Loki then told her to stretch one arm in front. Once she was steady, he gave a massive slap to her inner arm and she exhaled in painful surprise.

"Keep your arm straight!" Loki warned her.

He slapped several more times until she had been struck four times and Ara was struggling not to scream, all she felt was deep discomfort and tears pricking at her eyes. Loki took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek, running soothing fingers over her hot arm.

"You've been such a good girl for daddy, can you take one more and then I will return your feeling?" he tilted her chin upward and Ara nodded, to which he pressed a chaste kiss against her temple.

Ara expected the last slap to be the hardest, but mercifully Loki wasn't a complete bastard. It wasn't soft, it still hurt, but it wasn't any worse than the others. Light green flowed from his palms and Ara felt the numbness that had settled in as soon as he began tying her off fading away.

The knee Loki had used to steady Ara when he raised her initially now returned to between her legs and he moved a few times over her sex, just to remind her what it felt like and Ara felt her cheeks flush in desire.

"These, should be a lot more fun now my little slut can feel again," Loki took both the small sticks between his forefingers this time, and strumming both at once hit Ara on the very top of her thigh.

Ara, now she was no longer having to be silent, cried out and Loki had been right that as well as the pain she had also felt a hum along her pussy. His deft fingers rubbed the pain away and as he had on her hips he mirrored the action on the other leg.

"Shall I check if my little girl enjoys being hurt?" Loki asked conversationally, and dipped two fingers inside Ara's sopping wet cunt, then shoved them in her mouth and told her to suck.

"I don't think you are ready for it, but one day I'm going to slap these against your clit and you'll scream in pain and come in pleasure," he promised. "Who owns you?"

"You do, daddy." Ara panted then shrieked as the sticks slapped either side of her nipple on the right. Loki repeated the question and Ara knew he would copy the action on the opposite side once she answered because he was being especially completist. She hated him for it in her head and loved him for it between her legs.

"I am going to fuck you now. I want to feel you contract against my cock and I'm going to leave you tied when I'm done for my amusement, just to watch your legs spread open like a whore," as Loki had talked he freed himself and pumped his own shaft to smooth the pre-come against his length.

Ara thought she could see God when he finally slammed inside her, she even mummbled 'oh god' under her breath, but a thwack against her ass his a firm palm and an order to say Loki instead brought the first and second orgasm at once, his name ragged on her throat. He kept telling her what a dirty little girl she was, how Sif had been right about her and the tears of pain from earlier were replaced by sobs of pleasure and a gushing between her legs.

Loki, who lied about everything but what he would do to wanton women, left Ara tied up as he lay on his bed, watching his little girl be a trembling mess and popped a plump raspberry in his mouth, the juice bursting against his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I am having to research how one fights with swords for a fic that was originally meant to just be sexy times?!
> 
> I was saying on twitter tho, if I updated my blog as often as I do this fic I wouldn't have to keep gatecrashing into A/W press days and might have actually got invites!
> 
> I know I rushed more on the swiss seat harness (obv Loki from ASGARD doesn't call it that) and put less detail than the chest harness, but there's 'descriptions paint a picture' then there's 'ok so this is an instructional text hmm', and I was trying to stick to the first one. 
> 
> I had a well practiced acquaintance (she was the house domme for a while at the club I work at) tie my arms behind me then lift each leg and suspend me that way. However, I'm heavy and it was fucking terrifying being lifted one side first then the other when you're used to your considerable size being on the ground! I think Ara's method would work better with the caveat that I don't know how it works on a big/lumpy (descriptors not insults) body like mine.
> 
> The sticks are called misery sticks. They bruise like fuckkkk leaving both pretty lines and spread out bruising. Never had it on my hips, just inner forearm and top of thighs. I suspect hips might hurt a bit less? (Mine are very well padded, ymmv if yours aren't)
> 
> (Are these very long notes annoying or fine?)


	40. Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 40, that's insane. Granted probably 20 in real-size chapters but what the eff ever. No smut, just plot. (I'm sad too)  
> Btw Hurricanerin has a new story [Mile a Minute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967)

Ara felt like a spare part with Loki leaving. The only real person she had chatted to had been Sif, and if she didn't see that woman again Ara would count herself lucky. Loki was very secretive about where he was going and what he would be doing, and Ara knew there was absolutely no point prodding him for more information as he wouldn't give any. Ara certainly had no hope of tricking him into telling her either because whilst she wasn't stupid he was not only a thousand, which still blew her mind on a semi-regular basis, but also he was  _Loki_ so outmanoeuvring him was too pointless to even try. She had begun to wonder how he had been caught by the Avengers, and then further wondered if it had been intentional for which she had no idea what the reason could be and thought it was smarter and possibly less terrifying to not dwell on it. Ignorance was indeed bliss when being with a man like him.

Ara had asked him to  _pooft_ her a wooden practice sword. She wasn't about to start duelling anyone, but she had learned a few things from  _Lady_ Sif and she wanted to keep what she had been shown fresh. When in Rome...er Asard, Ara shrugged to herself.

* * *

The Bifröst had taken Thor and Loki to Niflheim, far enough away from where the entrance to Hel was that both had ridden, Loki of course taking Sleipnir. The ground uneven and rocky with fog everywhere would have made for a treacherous journey, had both horses not been trained so well and their riders so intuitive. Loki himself had been the one to train Sleipnir, having found him as a colt and the two grew up together similarly to the way he had observed on Midgard children did with dogs. Then, when Loki had been a young man and Sleipnir at his peak, that odious bastard had taken him as his own. Not the first time Loki had felt sidelined by who he had believed to be his father, but at the time it had been the biggest slight. He regretted that he hadn't at that time taken Sleipnir and left, instead of following his then King. That word made his mouth curl in such distaste that Loki watched Thor go to question it before smartly deciding to say nothing. 

The entrance _Gnipahellir_ approached, tying their horses to nearby trees both dismounted and walked the last hundred yards and they entered the mouth of the cave where Hel was just beyond. Both taut and vigilant, they knew the first obstacle was around, the howl that echoed timing itself perfectly. 

"Brother, now," Thor whispered and Loki shot him a withering look in reply. He had already prepared himself, the green flowing from his palms and hiding them both from sight, smell and sound of the hideous wolf like creature that paced in front of them. Fur rough and dark, jowls dribbling saliva more like a dog and teeth jagged and white, _Garmr_ was a menacing sight. One swipe from its large paw would be dangerous enough, but if the beast knew they were there it would track and hunt them to do more than bat them around.

Hiding them from a simple creature would be effortless, however hiding them from a magical one took more concentration and power. The swings of Thor's hammer were deafening, irritating and distracting. The animal growled low as small amounts of sound penetrated Loki's barrier.

"Loki!" Thor shouted in alarm.

"Would you care to swap places with me and I can take the easy task," Loki's irritation clear from his biting tone and breathless voice. That spurred Thor, who yielded  _Mjölnir_ with even greater force and cracked enough of the entrance to allow the brothers to pass. Loki, now they were through, able to use his tricks to appear as if the rockwall was intact. 

"Onto challenge number two," Loki muttered. 

They walked in silence, Thor to keep a watchful eye and Loki because Thor did not interest him; the only noise made by Thor's heavy steps, and a slight thudding noise from the mashk slapping against Thor's back.

If the hound had been large, _Níðhöggr_ the colossal colourless dragon before them who was gnawing on a dry root of  _Yggdrasil_ was something else entirely.

"We have come from Asgard, I am King Thor and we demand to see Hel," Thor spoke matter of factly, earning a nostril flare and puff of smoke from the monster.

"Shut up," Loki hissed with murderous eyes, pulling the strap which held the container from Thor's chest as it snapped. Loki yet again had no idea how Asgard didn't fall into ruin and the Aesir all perished with this idiot at the helm. "We bring you an offering," Loki removed the stopper and approached _Níðhöggr_ slowly but deftly and poured the contents onto the roots. The white, leathery mouth of the reptile soon covered in red. "This is the blood of slain warriors and we request passage."

" _I desire to taste you both_ ," its lizard voice papery and ragged, quite the opposite to its fearsome visage and the rest of its powerful looking body. 

Unsheathing the dagger by one hip, Loki sliced across his palm and bled onto the root, Thor approaching him and taking the knife from his brother's hand to do the same. Blood ran from them both for several seconds before they both stepped back and the tall, corpse-fence _Nágrindr_ opened. Loki knew that were it not for the root entwined around the varan beast, that both of them would only pass once dead and exsanguinated. 

They entered a big hall, cold enough that Loki's Jötunn skin showed and Hel sat on her sotte-bed throne, the curtains of Misfortune around her.

"What you seek is no longer here," her voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once; high and low at the same time.

"Laufey is gone?" Loki questioned.

"You are too late," the wailed reply reverberated as the curtains parted and Hel stood. One half beautiful, with dark eyes and hair, skin pale as moonlight. The other old and gnarled, deformed with an eye which sat on black sclera and a bright blue pupil with no iris. "If you do not seek the start of Ragnarok a millennium before it is foretold and for my army to attack, you will _leave_ ," that last word a shriek that rose in cacophony as the dead joined in which pierced their ears, and Loki fell to his knees in pain.

They left quickly, both ensuring nothing followed them and it took Loki a few moments to feel strong enough to cloak them both again and return his skin to its Aesir shade and pass without injury past _Garmr_. By Thor's horse and Sleipnir stood a woman, as tall as Loki with blazing red eyes and spiral and tribal lines across her icy blue skin. Thor readied _Mjölnir_ and Loki grasped his knife on the non cut hand.

"They took him, I watched as they carried his body away. Your father, Laufey."

"Who are you Madam?" Thor boomed confidently and the giantess turned to face her son.

"I am your mother," she addressed Loki.


	41. I Did Not Know You Had Been Taken

Loki regarded the woman who matched him in height and build. Observed the same sharp features in her that he possessed, the litheness they both shared. She too a failed specimen of what a frost giant should be. It was unmistakable the resemblance between them both.

"I had a mother, she is now dead," Loki was matter of fact and completely emotionless. "Do you have any further information beyond Laufey being gone, perhaps something a measure more useful?"

"I did not know you had been taken from me," Loki interrupted, still without emotion.

"-You do not have further information." Loki untied Sleipnir and mounted the horse.

"Wait. He was not the only one which Tivan took, the Other was there only he walked out as alive as you and I." That stopped Loki in his tracks, as he'd readied himself to ride away, not even waiting on Thor. Pulling on Sleipnir's reins lightly to indicate to the horse not to move forward. The involvement of The Collector and the Other being free and alive getting both brother's attention.

"What do you know about what is happening?" Thor asked. 

"Some of what is planned. Not everything, perhaps more than you. This," she looked around, "is not the best place to discuss it."

"I agree. You will return to Asgard with us," Thor instructed and she nodded.

"My name is Fárbauti," she looked at her son, who was still mounted on the eight-legged horse and whose expression of disinterest didn't waver. "I will need to travel with one of you, my aides brought me here but they have returned to Jötunheim."

"There will be more room on your horse, Loki," Thor uncomfortably spoke and Loki's eyes glinted in annoyance at this fact.

Fárbauti climbed onto Sleipnir with ease, sitting behind Loki as Thor straddled his own stallion. The ride was quicker than the one outward had been, Loki keen to get away from being in such close proximity to this woman and Thor keen on learning the answers Fárbauti could provide.

* * *

Back on Asgard and once the horses had been handed off to the awaiting stablemen, the sky lightening already and almost a full twenty-four hours having passed since they set off, Loki strode away telling Thor that they would all meet and discuss what Fárbauti knew during the morning. He made no comment of where the woman who claimed to have birthed him would stay. The palace was of course vast and Thor could deal with her sleeping arrangements himself or for all Loki cared the woman could stand in the spot she was in for the next six hours. Loki simply wanted to be away from her; from them both. Since Fárbauti's revelation, Loki had felt as if there was not enough oxygen in the atmosphere for him to breathe. What he truly wanted to do was shift into an animal and run, muscles pounding on ground, adrenaline coursing through him and cover large distances. If he left however Thor would potentially, though the risk was minimal, find out and Loki did not want him to be aware to the extent this was affecting him.

Loki entered his main chambers and then the bedroom, Ara asleep and breathing hard with her chin tucked down and into her chest and tops of her breasts. Shifting the light sheets from her, Loki saw she wore a thin strapped black camisole and underwear. Leaning and taking both breasts in his hands, his thumb nails scraped along and awakened the buds, as Ara shifted. Pressure increasing until her eyes fluttered open in confusion, a half-asleep expression gazing back at him.

Ara rubbed at her face, surprised to see her lover and even more-so to be woken up with his hands playing with her nipples. Not a terrible surprise in the least but her brain fog had to clear to make sense having been deep asleep.

"Loki?" voice slightly hoarse from lack of use, one hand reaching to the table where a cup of water sat and glugging the room-temperature water gratefully.

Heading to the foot of the bed and throwing the sheets completely to the floor, Loki took each calf and yanked Ara down to an exhale of startled breath. Parting her legs and leaning one of his own on the mattress, Ara was too far down to place the soles of her feet on the bed but too high to rest her feet on the ground. She had to leave her open legs on his thighs as Loki's open palms stroked her inner thighs, squirming slightly at the soft sensation. The first clap of both hands slapping the tops of her legs mixed with the noise of her sharp yell. Ara wanted to sit up but Loki hadn't even answered her saying his name so she didn't, she just looked on at him though most of his features were obstructed by the darkness. She could only see his eyes because what little light there was reflected on them but she couldn't see them properly or gauge his mood from his expression.

The first strike had been to show Ara what was to come. He took the next ones down in intensity, tapping along the whole of her upper leg enough to warm her but not cause pain. Loki wanted the blood to flow to the surface of Ara's skin and once he was satisfied she was ready he slapped harder. Alternating with no discernible pattern which ones would hurt the most to keep her tense, drinking in her noises of pain that filled his shaft with blood.

Scrunching her hands on the bed, Ara's eyes were screwed shut as somehow it hurt worse to watch Loki's hands fly down. The gentler smacks not lasting long enough before he rained down another painful one. Ara was reaching her pain threshold limits and nearing having to call out for Loki to stop when cold, searing pain filled her leg and sent signals of agony from her nerve endings to her brain. Eyes flying open, the scream from the burning becoming strangled when shining red eyes looked down at her as she scrambled up the bed in pain and terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Marvel uses Laufey as a his dad not mum, it made the most sense [being that I didn't want to come up with a name...] to use Fárbauti in reverse. I'm *sure* I'm not alone in having done this.
> 
> Don't unless pre arranged touch up people who are asleep, sleeping people can't consent as fun as it is in fic. If your own boundaries are ok with it irl, always discuss in advance for any hard limits. Just because you're ok with it, doesn't mean your partner is so discuss both ways.
> 
> I was trying to see what I might want to do once this finishes and I am blank. So once Ara and Loki are happily or unhappily ever after, it seems my fic days are behind me and all I had was one story in me. I'm a little bummed out by this and I'm hoping it changes and inspiration/perspiration strikes. Maybe I can just write about Ara and Loki forever? Wouldn't it be nice if all of our fics existed as little pocket dimensions, I'm so fond of Ara (even if my phone which is how I write 95% of the time still tries to make her Zara bc autocorrect) and very fond of several of your OFC's too.
> 
> There's a particular topic I haven't touched on (whoah, that makes it sound ominous!) and that is I do not talk about body hair. Personally I don't like body hair on me, I have friends who don't remove anything at all, others in between and some who shave things I don't like forearms. We're all, you're all, great and valid. Thus, I haven't modelled Ara on what I do because OFC stories which are Explicit do have a measure of wish fulfilment for some, and I don't want to throw anyone off.
> 
> Finalement, having noticed my bookmark number went down I'm wondering if the story has veered into places people don't like? I guess the story has changed massively from how it started with the two in one space to now Loki's ma, daddy maybe coming back, etc so if people aren't up for that, that's ok. (Is what I will be chanting whilst my ego sobs quietly in the foetal position because my period leaves me a neurotic mess, hi-five.)
> 
> I like to talk a lot, yes, yes.


	42. True Nature

The sounds of horror from Ara's lips and the terror on her face brought Loki out of the almost reverie which had fogged his mind and settled over him in a mist. He had concentrated only in the noises she made as his hands collided with her skin, until the shrieking. Looking down himself, even in darkness he could see the indigo of his skin, the condensation from his breath, and the acrid scent from her flesh.

He made the lights come on and rushed to Ara, his vision focusing on the darkened handprint he had left, skin morphing back to its Aesir appearance and banishing the beast away. Loki watched a trembling Ara, eyes wet with tears from the pain and his stomach knotted. Volstagg, a seasoned fighter who was used to injury had shouted when he had been burned on Jüttenheim and Ara he knew had no such training or endurance. She didn't even flinch when he pulled her into his lap he noted, too far in shock as his other hand whigh shimmered with green healed deep into the dermis.

Ara didn't shift once her skin looked back to normal but he could still feel her trembling and crying, still suffering from the trauma of being hurt. In his hand appeared a cup of herbal tea, something more potent than a standard camomile brew. Loki brought it to her lips and Ara protested but he hushed and reassured her, soothing tones one might use with a frightened animal. She sipped as he held the cup, Loki feeling her body unclench as the magical properties travelled through, relaxing her nerves. He held Ara, chin resting on top of her head long past the tea finishing, until he felt her stir and wide brown eyes met his, her neck twisting to be able to see him.

"What, what happened? You looked-...the pain?" Ara asked, seemingly unsure to him of how to ask if he was a demon.

Removing Ara from his lap and walking to the glass doors which closed off the balcony, Loki kept his back to her and gazed at the sky, the sun not yet visible on this side of the palace.

"I am the thing which even monsters fear," he looked back smiling grimly and gesturing to himself. "This, but another illusion."

"What does that mean?"

"They, - _we_ , are Frost Giants. I know, I'm taller than Midgardian men, but not exactly a giant," Loki laughed hollowly. "Even in birth I was already a disappointment. Too small to be of use, to be the heir and son of a Frost Giant King."

"So, Thor's family adopted you?" Ara tentatively asked, not understanding.

"One might call retrieving an infant left to die in the icy ruins that," Loki spat, facing Ara's direction now. "Not from kindness, you understand; Odin took me as a political pawn. What burned you, that icy touch and those sanguine eyes that is who I am; what children on Asgard are taught to fear and revile! Odin never telling me, to mould me into what he wanted under the pretence of loving me!" 

He hadn't raised his voice but Ara found herself tense from the venom in his tone. "Did you hurt me on purpose?" she asked quietly.

"Isn't that what devils do?" he glared into her eyes, willing her to shrink back, with his own glinting like a man possessed.

"Is it what you did?" Ara persisted.

"No," Loki broke eye contact. "The mask slipped, my true nature shone through but no, I was not trying to damage you."

Ara climbed off the bed and padded toward Loki, hand reaching to touch his arm which he shrugged off irritably. Ara didn't try again but stayed where she was, now knowing he hadn't intended to do what he did for sure his earlier words rang in her ears.

"You were left alone, to...on purpose?" the disgust of anyone abandoning a baby to die shook her voice.

"Frost Giants aren't known for their compassion at imperfect mistakes. I was born of a King though, so at least you whilst may be bedding a fiend, my status remains the same."

"What?" Ara had no idea why that even mattered.

"I met my mother today," Loki smiled that scary and insane smile of his that Ara had only ever seen on television. "I knew my father was not the runt, though too weak to stop _me_ killing him. I had never known who _she_ " he hissed that word "was however. I couldn't tell you if she was a Queen. Unlikely, so I'm afraid I may not truly be royalty," Loki sounded breathless, his words running together at times.

"Loki," Ara didn't know what else to say.

"DO NOT PITY ME!" he roared, and Ara flinched. "I will live fifty lives compared to you, don't you dare look at me like a starving stray dog you've found when I am still so above you Midgardians."

"What shall I do? Shall I pretend not to care that someone was so vile to leave you to die, that you were taken not because of kindness. Shall I be indifferent?" tears spilled from her eyes.

"If you were more intelligent you might know to fear me now."

"Yeah, ok, I get it. I'm stupid and weak and I'll die soon, and if I tell you that I love you you'll probably laugh at me right now," Ara's voice trembled along with her lips. "But I do, and I wish you'd stop being so cruel."

"Did you hear nothing of what I said? Of what I am!" 

"You said you didn't mean to burn me. I'm sorry I don't know the stories, I don't understand it all but what your parents were, both sets, that doesn't make you evil."

"You know nothing of this," Loki spoke frustratedly, she wasn't of Asgard, didn't know the implications behind what he'd told her. What he was.

"No, not a clue. But what I said is true," Ara tried again to have her hands on Loki, who this time allowed her.

"My touch burns. Your flesh blackened under my true self."

"It was horrible, believe me. Smelling yourself cook and burn is revolting. And you've said you didn't mean to do it," Ara pleaded with Loki to see sense.

"You should rest. The ordeal you've endured will tire you," Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around Ara's shoulders, shuttering his emotions away.

"You said you met your mother?" she talked into his chest, probing for answers to questions she didn't know how to ask.

"Tomorrow," Loki was matter of fact, leading them to his bed. 

Loki undressed as Ara pulled the sheet from the floor upwards to put over herself. She felt a few seconds of trepidation just before their skins touched, but chanted internally that it would be fine. And it was.

Loki drifted after Ara, replaying the moments he had learned of his heritage in his mind.


	43. Fárbauti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm trying a going from one scene to the other and back again a bit like TV/film. Do we like/hate/indifferent toward it?

Ara stirred and woke up, hand reaching for Loki who would usually be wrapped around her like a snake anyway and finding nothing. She opened her eyes, blinking quickly at the light in the room and wishing someone on Asgard had created blackout blinds, listening for any movement in the sets of rooms. Hearing nothing, Ara found herself a touch annoyed and slightly hurt after last night that he hadn't been around when she woke up. She - probably (maybe) - hadn't intended to hound him with questions straight away.

Ara wasn't usually needy but she could hardly walk out the front door, catch a bus from Muswell Hill into Angel and go for a long, liquid lunch with friends before hitting a club or invite someone over for a pizza. She was out of town, to say the least, and didn't know what to do with herself. That, she felt, allowed for perfectly reasonable neediness toward the only person she knew on Asgard, besides the very short conversations, barely that in truth, with Thor. Deciding that a bath would while away some of the time, Ara stepped out from the bedroom into the other room and found the table with a breakfast feast left out. Breads, spreads and fruits awaited her; some soft cheeses and nuts and honey, along with the food was her phone which had been fully charged. It had died after she had stupidly forgotten to turn it off after the first listen. She didn't think there was a lightning charger on Asgard, so clearly Loki had used his magic and she was touched that he had taken the time to do that before leaving. Sitting with one leg resting on the seat of the chair beside it, Ara put one of her playlists on and tapping her foot to the beat reached over and broke off a bit of a roll which she popped into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

Loki had woken restless, wanting to learn what Fárbauti knew of why the Other and Taneleer Tivan were working together quickly so she could leave. He was annoyed at having agreed to help Thor already, had he chosen to send him away he would be in his cabin and away from this situation that he did not wish to be in. Loki didn't regret however, he re-positioned his goals to suit new interests and this would be no different. The more that Thor required of him, the bigger the stake Loki had to bargain with. Perhaps not Asgard. Perhaps. Certainly he would never agree for him to take Midgard, and he knew Ara would herself struggle with that, no matter if he still believed that the initial chaos would be lead to the benefit for all but still, there were other options. Loki had decided to finalise the course of action once he knew what all the pieces on the table were, for now simply observing and planning.

Before Loki left to find Thor so they could sit with Fárbauti, he conjured a meal for Ara and taken her device and left it working again. Magic and electricity went rather well together, so it had taken him a matter of seconds but he had remembered the way her face lit up when she had been listening to her music. Sat on the grass, with her eyes closed, he had wanted to have her there and then; giving little care to who might pass them. Depending on the length of time they would stay, he might well arrange for the opportunity, he mused as he closed the doors behind him and enchanted them so they would open out but nobody would be able to come in.

 

* * *

 

Once she had eaten, Ara stepped over to the vast bathroom with its baby swimming pool sized sunken tub to do what she initially had intended. It wasn't large enough to actually swim in, but long enough that she could float on the water and stretch her arms above her head with her fingertips just brushing the edge. She briefly wondered if Loki had ever tried to fit multiple people and figured the question obviously wasn't _if_ , rather how many. She might ask at some point. Looking around as the water took an age to fill, she figured five, easy. Ara would have loved to have a peek in the others private rooms, to see if it was a standard design or if it was Loki being a kinky bastard again and having it made specifically for him, and for indulging in orgies, she laughed at that thought.

Leaving the water quite cool so it was less bath more tiny pool, Ara kept her knickers on but discarded the vest. Putting on an audio-book of children's fairy tales that she kept as a reminder of her childhood, Ara closed her eyes and let her body be buoyed by the water, bliss spreading across her. She loved being in the water, any opportunity she got, which in London wasn't much, Ara would find a way to indulge. She even had a small savings fund going to save for what would have been a cheaper version of what Loki had in his cabin. Those plans were no longer relevant, she didn't think. Who knew.

She knew Loki desired her, and he seemed to like her but beyond that she was still on a tightrope with no idea what lay below. Ara was grateful she had no family; an absent father and mother dead when she was barely out of her teens after a short illness. It had been lonely but she didn't like to think what her family would be going through if she'd had any of them around with her sudden disappearance. Ara had spied red notices on her mat when Loki had allowed her to pop back, bills being chased that she wasn't around to earn money for and to pay. Soon they would break in, throw or sell everything and aside from the ruined credit report everything she'd ever owned would be gone.

Ara cried then, silent tears falling from her face and mixing with the water below her for a life she no longer had with little idea of what the future would hold. As quickly as the tears came they went, if Ara was honest with herself this mad adventure wasn't something she would change for anything, a feeling which grew even stronger on a daily basis and was unbreakable any time Loki was actually with her, certainly whenever he was in her. She hadn't been lying when she told Loki she loved him, the loss of her old life hurt but given the choice she would stay as long as he wanted her. Relaxing back into herself, Ara started to pay attention to the book, the soothing voice of the female narrator calming her.

 

* * *

 

"Brother," the stern address from Thor as Loki approached him he knew was directed at the situation rather than himself, a change from their usual interactions.

"Where is she?" Loki asked, a servant had located him and told him _King_ Thor was already in one of the smaller rooms used for council and strategic meetings.

"I have sent another of the servants to collect her."

"You would have a stranger, no less a _frost giant_ wander freely without a guard," Loki sounded incredulous at the sheer ignorance and lack of forethought Thor displayed.

"She will not walk around freely, Loki. As I have told you, a servant went to fetch her, there are always guards stationed and remember Fárbauti is here to help us," Thor was terse now.

"A mere servant will be sufficient, yes I'm sure," Loki's dry tone didn't need the eye-roll which accompanied it, but he did it anyway.

"Good morning," Fárbauti's soft tones greeted them and Loki took a seat beside Thor on the oblong table, making it so the woman would likely sit in front of them both rather than too close to himself, which she did.

"What information do you have to share?" Thor asked after Fárbauti had seated herself and a maid had served them all some tea and left.

"On Jüttenheim, we live in a more traditional way than many other realms. Once Laufey was...dead, a new King, Gangr, took the throne and I was no longer Queen. Not all are happy with his rule, they feel he is not prepared to lead us into battle, if necessary." Fárbauti's placed her empty tea-cup down and moved it to one side. "I do not know how the Other is back, that is a mystery to me, and to all the dissenters I am sure. But I know that there has been a bargain struck between him, my people and Tivan."

"Why would you wish to stop it? You could have your King back," Loki shrewdly questioned.

"It is an abhorrence to return anyone from Valhalla," Fárbauti's voice was disgusted, her face mirroring her. 

They talked further, discussing some details then Fárbauti had excused herself; the hot midday weather was making her feel unwell and with a promise to return once the uncomfortableness of the heat passed, she left.

"Is that something which you experience," Thor was curious after she had gone.

"No," Loki replied curtly.

"She glanced your way often, I think she means to get to know you."

"What does that have to do with this?" Loki did not want to continue this conversation with Thor.

"It would be a way to gain her trust, to see if a fondness for you reveals any further information."

"When did you become so calculating?" Loki knew Thor was right, he had considered this himself already.

"Please, Loki."

"I will begin to count all of the favours you are accruing. Are you sure you can afford my price?" Loki didn't wait for an answer before he too walked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - o hei I hit 40k words :') That's a big deal for a flake like me.


	44. Worshippers or Equals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zilch plot, just smut because I couldn't have any last night and am bereft. Also maybe a drama queen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ However it's part one of a two parter and shorter because I'm out tonight at the club. Still, by now those reading for a while know I don't leave more than a day between split sexxxy times.

"Six," Ara jumped with a start and splashed everywhere as the voice broke into her sleepy daydreams.

"You need a bell!" Ara chastised Loki, who of course didn't look in the least bit apologetic. If anything he looked amused that she had jumped and made a tit of herself. He probably was.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea; around _your_ neck, however," Loki looked smug leaning against the door frame. He was being extra lascivious in his manner, Ara could tell and her body reacted as it always did: in tandem with his, her needs matching and following his.

"Six what?" Ara ignored his comment and Loki's smile became more feral as he indicated with one hand to the tub. "Stop skimming my mind," Ara didn't pretend to be mad. There was no point and she was impressed by his answer to a question she hadn't gotten to verbalise.

"If you don't wish me to see so easily, you should learn to be less of an open book," he was in a playful mood.

"Will you teach me?" Ara asked.

Loki looked like he was considering her question, "No."

"Why are you being infuriating!" Ara rolled her eyes and sat by the edge, spreading her arms open either side and catching the appreciative look reflected in his eyes of her chest on full show. "Six what?" Ara repeated. "Worshippers or equals?" He laughed then.

"Which one are you, little girl?" Loki batted the question back to her.

"When I'm underneath you, when you're my daddy? You're _everything_ ," a part of her wanted to look away but she kept eye contact. She wasn't ashamed of this need of hers, and he never make her feel like she should be either so her chin stayed up. "At other times? I'm not your equal. Maybe, maybe one day you'll let me be." Ara dunked her head under the water then.

She surfaced, stood and stepped out of the tub, taking a long towel that was folded on a shelf. She turned away from the doorway and Loki and popped the towel down by the bathtub on the ground. Leaning forward Ara peeled her underwear off, purposely bending so her ass was on show and when they were down to her ankles she stepped out of them and picked up and tied the towel around herself. Not saying a word, Ara walked to the door and thought she was home free when the lightning fast movement from Loki resulted in her wrist being clamped by him and she jolted to a stop. She found herself being twisted and pushed against the doorframe, which pressed on her cheek and across the middle of her body.

"Did you really want to play this game?" Loki asked and growled, _literally_ growled, next to her ear. 

Turning her over roughly to face him, Ara was startled to see that Loki's pupils weren't round any more but slits like a cat and the fingertips that stroked her cheek were studded with nails that now ended in a point. Not longer than his usual trimmed ones, but instead of rounded tips whilst these were still short they were sharp looking claws. She whimpered when the scratch of one nail trailed down her neck and collarbone.

"Bad girls who tease their daddies need discipline." Ara wasn't sure if his canines looked pointier too until Loki bent down and bit the the rounded tops of her breast. Ow. Definitely sharper.

Loki yanked her towel off so she stood nakedly and his eyes roamed his mates body, cock stiffening when his eyes reached the parting of her legs and fleshy mound, partially hidden by her stomach. He wanted her on her back, exposed and begging.

"Get on the bed," Loki told her with a push out of the doorway and into the bedroom. Ara was pissed at being shoved, but she wasn't going to argue with a Loki-Panther or whatever he was. That, and fuck she was aching already; she had to hold herself back from rubbing against his thigh, his new look surprising and a ridiculous turn-on.

Ara sat down at the foot and scooted backward, knees bent upwards and touching as Loki stalked toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out WHY AO3 has me chattering away about what most people would think 'dude, I barely know you what are you even'. Visually, esp the comments, looks like LJ! Thus, I am transported back to endless comment chains from communities about sex, food expiration, how to survive whilst poor and grubby mirror OOTDs. So yeah,that's why I go off on tangents; LiveJournal raised me pals, and I am not constrained by 140c like my vice these days (twitter obv).


	45. Breathless Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling extra subby in the head l today kiddywinks, so if you are similar, enjoy. *raises glass*

A set of ropes appeared in his hands, too impatient to actually go to the chest and collect them by hand.

"Move closer to the edge," Loki commanded and Ara complied, knowing he meant of the bed but also acutely aware that it also coincidentally applied to her sanity. Not that she would have it any other way.

Unwinding the hemp, he lifted Ara's calves so her feet lay flat against his thighs and centred the rope behind her knees and went around again. Looping and closing off on her calves, then just below the start of the curve of her leg which made Ara's breath hitch; Loki smirked knowing it was one of her unique pleasure points. He wrapped Ara's ankles before he secured it and her to the end of the bed, the soles of her feet resting on the bed frame and the rest hanging over.

"A dirty little whore who bends over to give her daddy a show, Ara, has to be taught to behave. And I can't have you opening your legs whilst I'm doing that, can I?" Ara pressed her eyes shut in longing as his words ran up and down her body, her knees uselessly pulling at the restrains.

"No daddy," Ara was already failing at not whining as her eyelids fluttered open.

"You say no, as if you're a good girl, yet I can see you trying to part those legs of yours, dying to show me your cunt."

Loki watched her face, mouth a small rosebud of an O as his words attacked her senses. Her scent already tormenting him, his own need visible as his clothes vanished. Kneeling beside Ara so he faced her torso, impressive erection in her field of vision, Loki peeled her left arm from beside her to rest on his chest.

Feeling him lave against the pulse on her wrist, Ara squirmed as his tongue felt rougher than usual and cried out when a needle sharp pain a few inches lower scratched her skin. She watched ruby droplets appear from the line he'd made as Loki lapped upwards at the blood, the cut healing as he did.

Loki's slanted pupils now slits as all four fingers pierced Ara's skin in a vertical line, intently gazing and enjoying her cries of pain as four perfect circles formed then ran down. He watched them flow into one, the crimson trail a contrast to her skin before healing those too with copper taste in his mouth but more than that, the feeling of complete dominance over her intoxicating. Loki could see from her body language, the way her thighs squeezed together and her nipples stood that that his ownership, him holding her literal life in his hands if he wished by deciding where to cut and when to heal was engulfing her. The surface of her thoughts showing not terror but reverence toward him, complete trust and a need mirroring his own; his to be worshiped and hers to worship. Her devotion only for _him_.

"Who is your God?" he rasped, wanting Ara to verbalise what she felt.

"Youyouyouyou," Ara repeated breathlessly in supplication, the words running into one and escaping her lips in a prayer. Whether for a merciful God or a cruel one, she didn't know.

Loki swung around and straddled her body then, her hands reaching for him in an embrace as his mouth claimed hers. Ara moaned underneath him, not just from his kiss as they played with each other's mouths but her hands had clasped in his hair which had also changed in texture in his transformation. The feeling of velvet against her wrist and palms, so soft she wanted to pet him. The noise from their kissing alone was indecent, they lapped at each other exploring teeth, lips and every ridge they could reach. Ara's tongue deep in Loki's mouth when he held his teeth against the base; firmly enough that she couldn't pull away and little mewling noises came from her throat as he tugged and Ara stayed still, trapped motionless by his actions, a dull ache forming from the pressure of his teeth. With a final squeeze, Loki let go and moving away from Ara, who made a noise of petulant complaint at having to let go of his hair, he returned to kneeling beside her.

"Do you want to please me?" Loki asked knowing the answer. "Prove to me your adoration," he ordered, leaning upward so his dick was close enough for her to reach.

Ara sighed in contentment as she licked from the base to the tip in one fluid motion. Little licks followed along his shaft and open mouthed kisses as she enjoyed just tasting and feeling him against her mouth, desire engorging her clit as she was left not knowing whether to press her knees together or try to prise them apart, not that the binds allowed her. Loki observed the genuine pleasure on her face as she began, a rumble in his throat at her enjoyment becoming audible when she took him fully.

Ara used the friction his foreskin gave, moving backwards and forwards as her arm closest to him clamped around his ass to give her a better angle. Wanting desperately to please him Ara took Loki deeper, her nose brushing over the hair on his groin which like the hair on his head was softer and she found herself nuzzling against it. The pressure on her throat uncomfortable as Ara tried to hold her gag in check, the discomfort visible on her face.

Pulling out, and wiping at the saliva around her mouth, Loki looking down at the girl whose eyes reflected the truth in her words earlier in the water.

"You do not have injure yourself, little mouse to please me," Loki used her old nickname as his thumb stroked her cheek.

Gentler this time, Ara started again her pace steady and building up momentum around a twitching Loki. The flat of her tongue pushing the underside of him upwards so he was encased by it and the roof of her mouth and when he spilled he did so between both.

Breathing hard, despite the effort not having been his, Loki climbed off the bed and standing by Ara's feet ran his hands upwards. Past the ropes and over thighs, delighting in the feel of her skin. He could have untied the ropes but making use of his sharp nails, sliced the cord off her which fell like ribbons to the floor.

"I want to see you," Loki wanted to watch her part for him instead of opening her legs himself. Visibly slick, he could see the pink folds. Having her legs tied off closed had allowed her wetness to cover her mound and some had even made the inside of her thighs, where the melanin had made them slightly darker from friction, glossy. "You are such a good girl for your daddy, Ara. Getting so wet just from having my cock in your mouth," he praised her and Ara subconsciously shifted, knees splaying more open as a result.

Loki bent forward between Ara's legs, thumb sliding easily between the seam of her lips and pressing firmly with the pad of his thumb on her clit. Ara's lower half started to twitch, the lack of movement frustrating but the pressure sending shocks like an electric current across her groin and Ara found herself pulling her feet off the bed and widening further.

"Did you not learn your lesson about being a whore, Ara? Look at your spasms as I do nothing more than touch your pearl. I'm not even moving yet your needy little pussy is doing whatever it can for more contact, even lifting from the bed in hope that I let you come."

Ara wanted to shut her ears off, his words on top of the ache his thumb was causing making her dizzy. Her lower half was trembling from both the exertion of holding her own legs up but from the orgasm he was building in her.

"I can see your juices spill from that tight entrance of yours, little girl. Your cunt desperate for me to fuck you and fill you."

Everything bubbled to the surface and Ara screamed, a wobbly but continuous cry which turned hoarse as she came and trembling as Loki, who had laid beside her with his fingers never leaving her nub, whispered and praised her for being so, _so_ , good throughout. 

Afterwards, as her voice died off leaving behind a flushing and panting Ara, she was so sensitive it hurt and like a battery that was overcharged she was struggling. Loki told her to get comfortable, ignoring expectations and political machinations and desires for the moment he laid with Ara and instructed her to close her eyes and try to rest for an early afternoon nap. Keeping his hands above the sheets to aid Ara in not getting more oversensitive, his Aesir looks back to normal having changed once she came. Loki held Ara as her body calmed itself, both content and utterly spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the clearly uncircumcised bit put you American readers off? I don't know if TH has shown his peen properly on screen (the still of him moving to stand on HR it doesn't look cut) but I assume he likely isn't bc most guys aren't here. Yet I know it can be a big deal there?
> 
> If you're curious why it doesn't always end in PIV, it's because cis het often does. In fiction and in life, which is fine and as a cis queer with a cis male partner my rl often does. But it's quite heteronormative so I try to deviate as sex doesn't just have to be that. ^_^ (I will occasionally repeat notes for new readers who skipped the beginnings btw that's why this may be familiar to you)


	46. Grotesque Tortures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're like huh didn't she say this boring note already (the one in my prev chapter), know that I am a) forgetful and b) may repeat them where applicable
> 
> Please note a CW for torture in this chapter. There's no SA though but there are magical feeling manipulations for the sexual gratification of others.

Not sleeping himself, Loki listened to Ara's breath deepen with his own eyes closed; the breeze coming from the open glazed patio doors on his shoulders refreshing. Loki didn't even notice himself drifting to sleep, it was not only Ara who found their play intense and exhausting, the transformation had added an extra layer of exertion. It had not been wholly deliberate, until now whilst Ara had made her passion clear she had not instigated as overtly as she had earlier, in doing so it had brought out a more feral side of him.

She had been correct in her comments that he didn't view her as an equal, that was obvious enough. He had lived more than ten lifetimes worth of what she considered one, would live many more, and seen and done much in that time; her experiences were a speck of dust compared to his. Loki was fond of her, he desired her and he even found himself liking her company beyond a plaything but he didn't love her. This was not the first time a maid's feelings were deeper than his own, but it was rare that his interest also went beyond the physical. It had been centuries, in fact, and certainly never with a mortal. Rarer still was his own pin prick of concern at how him not returning her affections made her feel. It had to be due to not expecting to sleep that when he did, he returned to dreams that had been scarce the past few months.

_His voice sounded pleased, he knew not who He was only that he had never known fear as this. Barely a He, more of an It._

_He didn't know how there could be any voices or noise when the absence of all sound surrounded him, a screaming ache in his ears from it which compounded the pains of the other tortures. It was not in his head but he felt it throughout his body, knew what it said, thought and wanted in his soul. Did he even have one any more?_

_Had he ever._ _It told him no._

_It would not always watch for the entirety, he was grateful when it went lest it see his shame. At other times it would stay and he knew for a creature such as this witnessing what happened to him fed its own gaping hole of darkness, where no soul had ever been._

_The blackness of the space so dark it blinded him and he would have scratched at his propped open eyes were he not secured but he fought and pulled until he exhausted himself._

_He knew better than to believe the promises of freedom but he couldn't help himself anyway. Trust us their touch, belonging to gnarled and grotesque witches, said. This will be the last time. You have served well. He ached for their praise and promises, he didn't know what he had done wrong when they were wrenched from him. He would scream and beg but hear nothing and feel no vibration in his throat as he pleaded to do anything for the warmth and love they gave. The feeling of wholeness and acceptance for the first time in his life._

_Until it stopped._

_There was no method to the carving of his body. Some would break and rip, others tore with their teeth and the rest carved. Agony unlike anything he knew not only from the unimaginable physical pain but the touch no longer brought peace. Instead the feelings crawled inside him, exposing every crevice with humiliation and disgust. He tried to shrink away from them, not wanting to know further, so afraid of how soiled he truly was but bony fingers dug for more literally into his flesh to taste him, and his psyche. Every drop of his discomfort arousing to them, having fattened him up with their love they wrung him dry and left him exposed with their disgust to feast upon_.

Ara tried to shift in her sleep, Loki was wrapped too tightly around her that even naked it just felt uncomfortable. She woke up properly when wriggling didn't work to try again, using her elbow as purchase but it had all the effect of shoving on a rock wall.

"Loki!" Ara tried to wake him but he didn't stir, just as he hadn't with her pushes.

The constricted feeling tightened and Ara started to feel panicked, his embrace too tight around her ribs and affecting her breathing. Ara tried again, thrashing now from his vice grip and dead to the world pose.

"Loki, please wake the fuck up!" Ara gasped and kicked and then screamed when she felt a crack in her rib cage.

It was the scream that did it, that startled him from the sleep he hadn't known he'd fallen under. Sitting up, arms still around Ara and glancing around the room for the cause of her fear and pain he finally realised she was hurt. And that it was down to what he had done. Loki moved his hands over he torso but his magic didn't run from them as it always did. The shape-shifting had taken more effort than even he had realised and the dream sapped more. He managed, through sheer force of will alone, and causing a headache behind his right eye which was not something he was accustomed to happening for centuries, to knit the bone back together. There was no energy to do more and as such Ara would still be tender and would bruise.

Another of his potent teas, having given her a cup of similar only the previous day, sent Ara into another sleep. This time one that was to be restorative.

The bedroom door ajar with one ear aware of Ara - where she rested, when she turned, changes in her breathing from discomfort, her body temperature to the nearest decimal point - Loki sat dragging his knuckles across his lip, open books on the table in front of him as he worked in the other room. He was not used to a lack of control, these incidents in the space of days were new to him; new and _disturbing_.

The tomes he consulted were of little help. This was not madness as he had experienced previously, his mind was sane, in as much as it ever was, it was his body. His body that few in the nine realms knew much about, the Jötunn secretive and brutal were not ones for writing in books or speaking with those outside of their World. Loki knew, mouth in a grim line, that Fárbauti could be consulted for answers. He also knew that he desired nothing less.


	47. Panda Pop

It took a few hours for Loki to regain his strength to heal Ara properly, the discolouration had begun to show and her skin looked like bruised fruit, full of dark splotches. Even once they were gone, Loki could still picture the puce shades which had marred her skin.

He had requested to dine with Fárbauti alone, passing the message from servant to Thor to extend the invitation, he knew Thor would be pleased as it had been what he had requested but Loki had more important matters on his mind than that.

"I have to meet with someone," Loki spoke to Ara who nodded in reply.

"Your..-your mother?" Ara cautiously asked and it was Loki this time who nodded. "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

Ara didn't notice but she gave herself an overbite with her top lip covering her bottom one when she was upset, it was an obvious tell not that in her previous life having tells mattered any. For Loki it had always mattered, being around someone who expressed their feelings so openly in words and actions was often startling. Even Thor who was not one for stowing his feelings was not quite the open book this girl was.

"I cannot tell you what happened," Loki replied. His silver tongue lead and bag of tricks empty. "I haven't experienced such a thing before," the truth felt uncomfortable to him, like a too tight garment.

"Could it, well could it happen again?"

"It could."

Neither knew what else to discuss; Loki had no answers to give and Ara wasn't used to pain or violence in her life. Ara took herself back to the bedroom and Loki stayed with his books, he heard the soft sounds of her device playing music.

Arriving ahead of Fárbauti, he wished to prepare himself mentally for meeting the woman who had birthed him; birthed and left him to die in a barren temple. Not even a sacrifice, just _forgotten_.

Loki drank from his wine glass deeply, mouth a grim line of resentment. It still looked that way when Fárbauti arrived and Loki did not even rise in politeness from his seat.

"Madam, I trust you are well," his words pleasant but with a bite behind them.

"I was most surprised you wished to meet," she replied.

"Should I not? Did you expect me broken from your actions a millennia later?" Loki laughed unkindly, incredulity in his voice but underneath that it sounded hollow to him and he drowned it with more wine.

"What is your reason to summon me?" Fárbauti wasn't stupid, he noted, there were shrewd eyes watching him.

"Did you not wish to catch up? We could talk about patricide?" Loki now was his most charming self, a complete air of devil may care about him.

"It was not my wish to leave you," she looked deep in his eyes repeating what she had said at their initial encounter and Loki felt striped bare of his insincere tone.

"Did it slip your mind which ruined temple you deposited me in?"

"You were taken from me as I rested, I'd given birth only hours prior," she looked sadly at him, went to extend a hand across the table but Loki moved his onto his lap, grateful for the timely appearance of the wait staff with trays of food.

* * *

Ara had heard the door close and Loki go. He hadn't said goodbye and she hadn't gone to him. Telling her it could happen again scared her, she couldn't hide that. The surprise followed by the pain of him breaking her still made her stomach flip in fear just thinking about it.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and padding to the door she opened it to see Thor on the other side, a cart beside him which was pushed by a plain looking man as she stepped to one side.

"I thought you would like some company for dinner, with my brother occupied," his booming, friendly voice said.

"That would be great, actually," Ara smiled. "I was just listening to some music and playing on my phone. Oh, I guess you don't know what those are?"

"When I'm on Midgard I have my own, a present from my Jane!" he laughed at Ara's incredulity. "I'm very partial to some of your apps? Have you heard of Panda Pop?"

* * *

The meal was consumed in silence, Loki moving from wine to beer to get through it. He still had yet broach the subject of his latest experiences but his window of opportunity was drawing to a close.

"I hoped you invited me so you could get to know me, but that no longer seems likely. So why? I sat with Thor again in the afternoon, he now knows all that I do and has requested I work with my people to obtain further knowledge to aid you both."

"It would be useful to know if there is anything about your species I should be aware of. Odin's spell to keep that part subsided is no more," Loki crossed a leg and swirled the wine he was back on in its glass.

"During puberty our children leave their homes, they are sent away and trained how to control their powers. Without it, it can be dangerous to them," she paused before continuing, her hand knotting on the napkin on her lap. "You could come, with me, for a time. I could help you."

"Why would you presume to think I need help," Loki stood up angrily, heading to the door.

"As you said, the spell is broken. Loki, when I said you were taken as I slept that was true. But I woke, I woke and I found you. Weak and tired I found you with Odin holding you and when I asked him to return my child he denied me. I could not stop him, you were never destined for Asgard."

Loki didn't reply verbally before leaving, his mind a tempest of confusion.


	48. Thousand Year Old Hissing Kitten

Ara found Thor talked a lot about Jane, a glow in his eyes while he did it that made a twinge of envy flash through her because she knew she wanted the same from Loki. But mostly she was just engaged throughout dinner, Thor was an enigmatic storyteller and she felt herself laughing uproariously often and the weight of stress lifting from her. No burns, no breaks, not even the need to please; as much as she enjoyed being around Loki her brain often felt submissive, even when they weren't in bed together. She didn't know how to switch that off sometimes and it was tiring to shut your needs for someone else's even when you were completely willing in doing it.

She was still picking at the food and enjoying a few drinks, nothing like what Thor had put away and she was impressed by his appetite, as she put on the game for him. One of the few on her phone that didn't require the nonexistent wi-fi. God she missed the internet. Ara wasn't above wasting evenings on her couch with Netflix or Hulu and the instant gratification of social media. After a long shift down the pub, she was often peopled out and her feet ached. There were few things she loved more in her old life than wasting time, only she didn't think of it a waste. Ara wasn't sure that if she ever met Jane if the other woman would like her. She sounded like, well like a genius frankly and Ara didn't know if they would find any common ground, or if Jane would see her as vacuous.

"Should I use a booster here? Those infernal monkeys keep stealing my balls and I don't have enough to save the last two small pandas," Thor pointed to the screen. It turned out that on almost level 600, Ara was quite ahead of him.

"You might want to die here but use it earlier on the next go. Or obliterate everything with the dragon egg," Ara instructed.

The door opened loudly and Loki swaggered in, Ara could see he was maybe not exactly sober.

"Brother, how did it go?" Thor questioned, still looking down at the game.

"It was satisfactory. Why are you in my chambers?"

"I came to dine with Ara, without inflicting a full state dinner on her."

"Thanks Thor, I was hungry so you came at a great time." Ara wasn't trying to be snide toward Loki, her tone was friendly and light, but she was grateful to Thor for showing up whilst his brother was out.

"My apologies, _pet_. You usually prefer to eat much later and after I've fucked you so I didn't leave you anything," Loki's poisonous voice said.

Ignoring Loki save for a look of disgust at him, Thor thanked Ara for an entertaining evening and promised to help her save more short pandas another time.

"Did I interrupt you?" Loki questioned.

"From a nice time with someone not being a dick to me? Yeah I guess you did.  You embarrassed me. I know you don't love me but I thought by this point you at least liked me." Ara cleared her throat to stop her voice quivering.

"I was being honest with my brother about your place."

"Wow, nice. Great, ok," Ara felt pinpricks of tears sting her eyes and turned away from Loki, storming to the bedroom and taking a plump pillow from the half a dozen on the bed. Walking back, and not stomping though she wanted to, he could be the only one being a toddler, Ara placed it on the couch.

"I have not given you permission to leave my bed," Loki looked so haughty she wanted to slap His Royal Assness on the mouth.

"Are you planning on dragging me there by the hair?"

"If necessary,"

"Shut up, no you're not," Ara snapped exasperated. 

"Get into bed."

"No!" Ara was really struggling holding onto her temper. "Do you want me to, really? After what you said about that you could hurt me again. Is your pride over me having a nice time with someone who isn't you that huge," Ara didn't phrase it as a question, she hoped for better.

"Sleep there tonight, if you want. We leave Asgard tomorrow."

"Leave for where?"

"I don't think it necessary for you to know. You go where I take you," Loki looked disinterested and bored except for his eyes which reflected hostility.

"Why are you so angry with me, fuck Loki? You can't be my everything when you're not even here, I can't just sit in the corner until you need me, I'm not a windup toy."

"Am I not your god?" Loki clamped his fingers around Ara's chin and forced it upward.

"Not when you're like this," Ara whispered.

"If my hands parted your thighs, would it not find you willing?"

"Stop."

"Shall I tell you half lies of battle tales and imbecilic jokes as Thor did, would you laugh and lean forward then?" he let go of her face.

"Now I know you're being, like I don't even know. Your brother spent most of his time talking about Jane, his _wife_ to be. And I spent my time hoping you were OK and being scared for you because you were meeting your mother!" Ara wanted to push him away before the next barrage of hurtful things came out of his mouth. Instead she took Loki's hand and stepped forward so her body touched his, cheek on his chest. Feeling stripped bare and vulnerable at this thousand year old hissing kitten who used verbal jabs instead of claws, Ara steadied herself for more emotional scratches.

None came.

Loki scooped her up in his arms and took her to his bed.

"I will use a spell to protect you from any harm," his voice thick as he climbed beside her. She sought him in the dark, finding her place between his arms and emotionally a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Loki, I've devoted nearly 50k words to him, but that was exhausting to write (and tbh it's not my best work). Having someone you want to/do submit to who then lets their shit fly out like that is really hard work. 
> 
> I need to rescue some baby pandas to soothe me after that.


	49. Making Amends Horizontally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutttt woo woo woo. (Sex is much nicer to write than arguments)

"Where are we going?" Ara asked again, her breath warm against Loki's skin.

"Jötunnheim," he replied, fingers playing with her hair, no longer hiding it from her only for the satisfaction of leaving Ara unbalanced.

"What you've said, how you were left. Is it safe?" Ara didn't add 'for me' to the end, even if it was dangerous Loki could obviously handle himself. She was mortal with no skills of any sort that didn't involve creating memes, and she didn't think it was something which would do her much good.

"Nobody would dare touch what's _mine_ ," Loki replied.

"You sound certain," Ara spoke carefully now. "Thor said that the Jötunn didn't really like you very much." Loki stiffened at the mention of his brother's name. "Hush,  _my_ King, I asked about you so I could know you better," Ara pressed against Loki who tightened his hold on her hair at the endearment and Ara's breath did that telltale hitch.

"Not many would know I was even there. It is necessary that I regain full control of my powers before anything worsens. I'll shield you whilst you are there, nobody but my-..Fárbauti will even know."

"You said you could do a spell so you can't hurt me if you sleep like that again. How does that work?" Ara was so curious about all this magic stuff that was second nature to him.

"Why do yellow and blue make green? It just is," Loki slid his hand up and down one of Ara's thighs, clasping fuller areas between his fingers.

"Were you born like it?"

"I was not, I don't believe many Frost Giants can use magic. Frigga was the spell caster, and it was from her that I learned. Her lessons keeping me away from Odin's disappointed gaze," Ara kissed his neck and cheek with featherlight precision.

"You hurt me," Ara changed the subject, and Loki could feel her tell overbite along his clavicle.

"I did. I will again," Loki ran his thumb against Ara's jawline.

"Do you wish you hadn't?"

"I regret degrading you, pet, in front of my brother" this time he used the word as an endearment, not a knife. "It was callous," as Loki spoke, his palm hovered over her mound. "Should my little girl get special attention from her daddy because of my unnecessary spite?" Loki murmured by the conch of Ara's ear as she squirmed and sighed against him.

Loki pulled the leg closest to him open and over his hip and thighs to spread Ara for him, her other leg automatically parting which caused Loki to chuckle darkly.

Hand sliding over the curve of her stomach and between the fabric, his knuckle which scraped against the front of her underwear felt damp.

"I know I upset you, Ara, and your daddy should be taking care of you not hurting you baby girl, but you are always so ready for me aren't you? Any time if I were to claim you, my hands or my cock would find you wanting wouldn't they?" his voice silk as his index finger moved along the seam of her lips which felt slick.

"Yes daddy," Ara shuddered a reply. He was frustratingly correct. He was always completely right when it came to her body but it always felt too damned good to hate him for it. 

Using three fingers, two to sit either side of her little inner lips whilst his middle finger dragged across her pearl, Loki simultaneously shifted his hips to spread Ara's leg a little wider. The tugging of her muscles along her thigh burnt at an angle they weren't fully used to yet, but Ara didn't care. She struggled to give much of a damn about anything when his fingers were against her cunt.

"Are you still angry with your daddy," Loki asked as he held his finger down on her clit.

"Yes...no.., I don't know," Ara cried out in frustration. 

"Should you have used your words to tell your daddy you were hungry before I left, instead of displeasing me?" he tapped against her bud as her hips tried to meet him but he wouldn't let her.

"Yes daddy," Ara sounded pitiful.

Taking all her dirty juices from between her lips, Loki spread them all over her front and the inside of her thighs. 

"Daddy wonders though, little girl, if there isn't a dark little part of you who wanted my brother to know what a whore you are? Don't you need everyone to know you're a begging slut who would do anything for daddy's fingers and cock," Ara couldn't look at him whilst he said those words to her, she was soaking between her legs and moaning sinfully at every wicked syllable coming out of his mouth. "Whilst my brother has the chaste Dr Jane Foster in his bed, I have a little bitch who is always in heat, don't I?" 

Ara trembled and grabbed onto Loki's arm, nails digging into him and cried out again and again, only silenced when he moved his sodden fingers between her lips to suck.


	50. I Wish to Have You in My Bed and By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, chapter 50. I bumped my word count so it would be 50k words exactly because I love shit like that.  
> What a trip, a fun one that still has scope and life in it, and I even found myself toying maybe with wanting to write a Jaguar Villains Mr Hidds fic. There were wee synapses firing and the kernel of something.
> 
> Edit- Yep I've done a mini chapter  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11348343

"Loki, we might be near war. You cannot leave now!" Thor's frustration showed in his loudness and movements. They were in Loki's rooms and Ara was awkwardly sat on the table as the two men faced each other inspecting her nails and playing anywhere but here. Ara hated the sounds of arguing, especially when she wasn't involved and had none of the adrenaline flowing through her to dull the childish fear that loud voices brought out in her.

"Kindly stop posturing, Thor," Loki addressed him as if his lack of common sense was embarrassing to watch. "Being a part of Jötunnheim at this time will benefit us more than holding your hand during your first conflict."

"And what if Asgard were attacked? If you do not manage to be as cunning as you think yourself to be?" Loki had tired of exchanging barbs with Thor long ago and mostly continued out of habit and a desire to trip him up, but in his current mood and even greater impatience than was usual, Loki didn't even feel up to the usual back and forth.

"I would hope that a King could protect his kingdom effectively, are you implying you are not capable without my assistance?" Loki smiled amiably, to twist the knife further in.

His brother, despite his large stature and confident appearance, often to Loki seemed weak. Unsure of what to do so instead taking the wait and see method which was popular with him, he was trying to foist his responsibilities onto Loki's shoulders. I'm 

"Why are you taking Ara with you? A mortal in such a place is foolish even with your hubris," Thor gestured toward Ara who was still resolutely Not. Paying. Attention. "I would never take Jane on such an expedition!"

"You lacking the ability to keep your lover safe has little to do with me," Loki dismissed him.

"If you will stubbornly ignore me as you always have Loki, then allow her to stay within Asgard where she will be safe."

"Ara goes where I do. End of conversation, unless you would prefer that I leave you to this mess yourself," Loki knew a trump card when he had one.

"Do not forget brother, these enemies are only at Asgard's doors because of your actions," Thor shot back grimly to an unaffected Loki.

He knew Thor was correct, the law of averages meant even he got to be on occasion, but Loki found it too much of a waste to dwell on his past actions, preferring to look and scheme forward. Those who ignored history were not doomed to repeat it, they were instead trapped within in, was Loki's opinion and one which had proved correct time and time again. The predictability of others was the dice to roll on.

It was becoming a pattern for Thor to leave Loki's chambers in annoyance and exasperation, which was only a continuation of the relationship both had always shared. There would be times when Thor would wish for the closeness they had as children, the memories of Loki as a mischievous ally and not as a dangerous but necessary player on the board. 

Ara looked up as Loki sat across from her, moving stray strands of hair which had fallen over her eyes whilst she had looked down and ignored her chest beating.

"Do you wish to stay?" Loki questioned her.

"Could it be dangerous? Despite what you told Thor," Ara looked up at Loki through her eyelashes, looking as vulnerable as she felt.

Loki truly despised answering truthfully to questions where a lie would reward him with what he wanted, it went against his better judgement to allow others to only perhaps reach the conclusion he had planned out, instead of being led there by his invisible strings. Generally the truth was so uninteresting at the best of times that it was a kindness on his part that it be avoided, but when it directly impacted and could cause an outcome he was against it was especially distasteful to him.

"I will do all in my power so no one is even aware of your presence as I told you, but yes, there is an element of danger. Certainly if I were to sustain significant damage, any glamour shielding you would be void."

Ara looked down then back up again at Loki, "do you want me with you? Not just do you want me underneath of you, I know that. But do you want _me_ to be there with you?" She wanted to be sick or take it back, she had basically forced him into telling her that she was more than someone he was fucking, if she was, but she wanted to know. Ara needed to know if outside of gentle gestures what was genuine closeness and what was simply Loki enjoying receiving and lavishing himself the touch of someone he found desirable.

"I wish to have you in my bed," Loki began and Ara nodded slowly in disappointed acceptance but Loki tilted her face toward him. "And by my side."

"Oh," was all Ara managed to reply then screwed her face up at her dim sounding response but inside a warm glow spread through her. "No. No, I don't want to stay here. I want to be with you." Ara touched her forehead to his shyly.

"As much as I am loathe to insist on more clothing for you, little girl, your current attire will not be sufficient. Jötunnheim is significantly colder than even the Siberian mountains we were in."

Loki hadn't previously mentioned where he had taken her, the shift in his words both to her question and being more relaxed to tell her things like where they were going hadn't gone unnoticed by her. That he had told her what he was, what it meant, was part of the reason she had felt able to risk asking him to solidify their togetherness as more than just sex. Not that it hadn't felt like jumping in a tank with a great white shark whilst smelling of blood. Ara didn't feel it an exaggeration to refer to Loki as a shark either, she didn't know what kind of fish they had on Asgard and whether there was anything like one but watching him circle even his brother earlier, he was a complete predator.

"I'm never going to tire of perfectly fitting clothes. Back home, even royalty mostly wears off the peg though nicer brands," Loki made a distasteful face at her and she laughed. He was such a prince-ly snob sometimes. "Sorry your Highness, we aren't as cultured as your lofty needs."

"Stand up," Loki ordered her, pulling back. "Undress for me. How do you expect me to ensure your warmth if I cannot gauge your body correctly."

Ara got off the chair, she decided she could be weird and clunky about it or pretend she had the confidence of a drunk her, despite the lack of music. She could _see_ her phone on the table but it was currently without juice so fronting it would have to do. She repeated her favourite mantra ' _act as if you have the confidence of a mediocre white man_ ' and unlaced the front of her dress until she was able to slide it from her shoulders and fall past her hips underneath her. Turning so her back was to Loki, and doing her best to think sexy and angled not squashed face, Ara looked back at him as she peeled her bra off and imitating the way she had removed her knickers by bending over previously, she pulled those off too.

"Turn. Around." Loki punctuated each word and Ara twirled on the spot, staring into space past him when she faced him because looking at him naked removed all the air from the room.

In one seductive stride, Loki stood and was facing Ara, hands roaming her skin and murmuring about what kind of fit would be required where. Ara didn't think this was how normal tailors measured clients, it would be quite illegal, but having each breast rest on his palm as he talked about the shape necessary was incendiary to her skin. 

"You want," Loki cupped her most private place, "something which holds you securely and keeps your skin warm without overheating you," he spoke so matter of factly and Ara clenched her jaw.

"I don't remember the ladies who dressed me for the first night's dinner being this thorough?" Ara tried to match him but as she wasn't as old or as practised at hiding her true feelings, it came out sounding less casual and a whole lot more wantonly.

"That's very lucky for you isn't it, as only your daddy is allowed to touch your cunt. The punishment if they had would have been very severe, for _you_ ," he finished.

"I thought you wanted to leave soon, daddy," Ara gritted her teeth as he just held her, nothing more for fucks sake and the hand on her hip prevented any movement on her part.

He was terrible for this, taunting her and keeping her at a precipice until she feared that this time her mind would just break. Loki, on the other hand, felt he was often too generous with her and Ara got to orgasm far too quickly. Truly he had turned soft, previous lovers would be able to attest that he could be very patient when it came to pleasure denial. Previous enemies would say the same about his patience for revenge. Not today, sadly, with the former; Ara was correct at the lack of time but it was stored in the back of his mind for future to rectify that he had become lenient. 

Loki took his own cock out and clasped himself, his own grasp forever his favourite over anyone else. It didn't rival a slick cunt or puckered mouth or even the sinful tightness of an ass hole, but having forgone his own pleasure the night before and the shortness of time he moved with purpose.

"Would you be allowed to play with yourself any time you wanted, the way I can?" he grunted in question with his head bent down on Ara's shoulder, and still claiming her with the other one that was not on himself.

"No," she retorted in a churlish tone and he bit her. "No, daddy!" Ara was rewarded with a kiss in the same location, as Loki sped up.

"Correct. Whores have to be kept in line, little girl," Loki smirked at her angry little noise in return and fisted himself to his climax, seed splattering on Ara's stomach and running down her thighs.

Ordering her to clean herself but not go near her pussy, Ara returned with a cross little face that much amused him. She waited before him again and with a small wave she was dressed correctly for the temperature on Jötunnheim. 

_Perfect fit._

* * *

Fárbauti had been ready for them and Ara didn't know if Loki had told his mother that he was bringing her or if the fierce looking, woman simply didn't care about a nothing mortal tagging along, but she didn't say anything either way. Not even, in fact, a hello. Ara could see so much resemblance between mother and son, not only in their physical attributes, even if only one of them was currently blue, but they shared certain movements and mannerisms despite them not meeting for so long. Genetics, she decided, were weird. Fascinating, but weird. 

Loki had gone against using the Bifröst to travel into Jötunnheim, certain it would be too dangerous and draw attention to themselves, but the river Iving connecting it to Asgard would allow them to sail undetected. 

The boat itself was quite modest, and despite Loki having warned Ara that her that there would be times when it would be imperative for her to stay completely silent she almost felt excited that they would be sailing there like this was a school trip not a dangerous mission.

Fárbauti was steering the ship as they moved across the river and the active but not choppy waters, making good time.

"Have the Asgardians always hated the Jötunn?" Ara asked, the temperate weather and light breeze were not enough for her to be dressed as she had been before. Removing the top two layers of clothing, one of which included a short fur jacket with two layers of pelt, she rested her arm over the boat's edge but didn't know if dropping it in the water would result in being eaten. Best to be safe and have two hands, she surmised.

"Aesir," Loki corrected. "The first of the giants were the Storm Giants, who lived on what is now known as Asgard. It was the Aesir who chased them away as we built our cities and increased in numbers. Odin could have stepped in but chose not to so as to gain favour with the new citizens. As such Sturm and Drang were forced to leave, Jötunnheim their new barren home with monstrous children which developed differently based where they settled. Storm Giants remained inhabiting warmer climes along with the Brine Giants who live near beaches. The Frost Giants live high, in the coldest parts of Jötunnheim and nearest to them are the Mountain Giants. The Storm Giants are perhaps the fiercest of them all, though not as smart as Frost Giants and they detest the Aesir the most, for exiling them. Their allegiance with the Brine rather than Frost is perhaps what stops them successfully felling Asgard. Frost Giants have better technology but do not work well in cooperation with anyone." Ara listened intently to Loki telling her about this race she didn't know existed, interested to find out there was even more to them than what Loki had previously said. They were more than just fearsome ice soldiers, instead they had some measure of what she thought of as civilisation.

"Are Aesir children taught this in your schools?" Ara asked and Loki laughed.

"No, innocent girl. You cannot play the role of benevolent Gods if those under your power are taught the true nature of your crimes," they lapsed into silence and Ara looked over the water and Loki went to convene with his mother.

She must have drifted in the sun as reaching a bank, the light jolt, woke her.

"The Storm Giant's live in simple dwellings, we may pass them as we venture where we need to go," Fárbauti told Loki.

"I will cloak the three of us from their view, and I will be able to dull out most of our sounds but any directly by us _will_ hear noise. Magic for three won't be the simplest task," Ara's shoulders felt tense with fear. She didn't regret coming but she didn't exactly ask questions about the getting there part.

They walked for a few hours, Loki having obviously used an extra bit of juju on her because Ara wasn't the slow, tired, mess with burning chub rub thighs and mangled feet that she thought would happen. Ara knew other fat women who were graceful, did yoga and could hike across national parks. She, was not one of them. Which for city life had always been fine but for sneaking around Giant territory, not really. Loki being aware of her physical limitations, he would've known about the journey in advance, was touching to her, especially in that being aware of it he still had brought her. She didn't exactly know how to raise it and thank him, but that he had taken her into consideration in such a way that wouldn't readily occur to others, and she doubted physical exertion had ever been much of a concern for Loki, mattered. It mattered a lot.

Fárbauti and Loki paused together, and he spread an arm across Ara's front for her to stop also. She wasn't sure at first why but then she heard it, a rustling noise which was getting louder; not just rustling now but shouting and chasing. A terrified deer ran past them and Ara jumped back in shock and fear, despite not having been stood very close and that feeling multiplying by a thousand when the living embodiment of built like a brick shithouse tore out of the bushes and leaped on the animal. It tore at it and Ara squeaked in fear and her hand found Loki's. She wanted to desperately look away from the carnage of bones popping and blood gushing like a fountain, but her horror was too immense and all she could do was watch in revulsion.

Loki inclined his head at Fárbauti who nodded and he had to tug at Ara's arm. Moving now, whilst the Giant was busy would be the smartest move to hide their sounds; Loki familiar with the chewing of flesh and sinnew being efficient noise mufflers.

* * *

Ara was wearing the furs now, despite it she was still very cold. Deep in her bones she could feel chill unlike what she had experienced as cold before, even barefoot in the snow. Sipping water provided by Loki hurt her ragged throat, the air in her mouth, was punishing. Both Loki and Fárbauti looked completely in their element but this was a level of bite Ara had never experienced and she hoped she never would again.

She felt herself creaking with the slow moving blood doing its best to pump around its numb host, but then Loki's hand was behind her, warming her as a small but potent heated wind flowed around her.

The castle which was carved out of the mountains that laid overhead was opposite to Asgard's opulence. Jagged towers on rockface looking as if they would slice through her skin if she so much as dared to run bare hands over them. Fárbauti was, now that they were surrounded by the land belonging to the Frost, visible Loki and Ara remained unseen. Insisting that even those not loyal to her, but to ruling king Gangr, would not wish to cause her harm.

Despite the outside looking less impressive, it was still a castle and Ara was still speechless. She couldn't understand how they had managed to create so much and into the cliffs. Loki spoke of them as barbaric and backwards, contempt in his voice that Ara would not be prodding at but to Ara that was genius, the way they could craft and build.

Fárbauti avoided the main palace entrance, whispering to them that it would be impossible for her to go unnoticed if she did, whereas with the side openings, some hidden even to the servants and known only to the Royal Family, it would be less likely for anyone to spot her and by extension hear Loki and Ara sneaking around.

The metal almost bunker door in design had runes carved upon it, Loki could feel the enchantments ready to work against those trying to gain unlawful entry, opened. Fárbauti had no problem with the entry, to no ones surprise.

She stepped through it first and both Ara and Loki followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been REALLY holding out in Loki verbalising any feelings for Ara (beyond his penis feelings and general being a tactile and strip all his extra crap aside someone who shows care to those who are around him) fearful people would go WAY TOO SOON GIRLLL, but Misreall's comment where he needed to one of these days piss or get off the pot (sort of, she was less gauche, because of course, and I am because, again, of course) and stop pretending made me go, well fuck it then, let's. 
> 
> Still no wild declarations of love, too soon, but we have had an admission of a relationship so people, hold on to your hats.


	51. Jötunnheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very sad today and a bit weepy, which does not lend itself to writing my new story (Jaguar Villains/The Night Manager) and adopting that vibe and I'm not writing a book and beholden to perfect pacing, thus I will take these two out for a little spin in something not that plot driven heavy to cheer me up. 
> 
> Smut, because wouldn't a big, fat cock cheer you up? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (tbh this will likely be D/s stuff because it soothes me rather than sex exactly. There may be sex. I'm so unhelpful right? The characters do their own thing and I just write it down, my control is minimal kids)

A palace was a palace was a palace, Ara always assumed. However, in this one, even from the inside, she was frightened to let herself touch anything. Everything was too sharp, too rough and too jagged, nothing there for comfort. Even their room, which Fárbauti had shown them to much to Loki's distaste at its cramped nature. Cramped only to a spoilt Prince, Ara thought, it was the equivalent of a good sized hotel room and far away from the rest of the quarters and busier areas of the castle. The bed was wrought iron and carved in such a way that Ara feared cutting at her skin if her arms were above her head in her sleep. Animal heads of beasts she didn't recognise hung on the walls, fearsome teeth on show with flat, dead eyes staring back at her perhaps warning her of her fate. Some pelts were the tapestry equivalents here. The floor, not even carpeted or with any rugs, was stone and Ara could feel the cold through her shoes. Even the bed was covered in satin sheets, no snugly coverlets; no warmth of the body or the self had Ara spotted in their room or the parts of the palace they had seen.

Fárbauti had warned Loki to not underestimate the inhabitants if he ventured outside of their room and to remain cloaked at all times. She would not be able to return until the following evening, there was a hunt and a celebration which would require her presence.

Ara kept all her layers on, except her shoes and took a book from her backpack and scooted up on the bed. One of Loki's English ones, that looked old and with no helpful synopsis at the back like modern books contained. She really missed television. 

"An entire twenty-four hours in this hovel," Loki sounded disdainful. 

"Most people would be concerned about hiding in a place surrounded by people wanting to kill them," Ara commented pointedly.

"I do not hide. We are scouting for information, which could be done in far better surroundings."

"I'm thrilled I came with you," Ara snapped. She hated being cold, that's what radiators and terrifyingly high gas bills were for.

"With a whole day to occupy and no other distractions, you will be," Loki came up behind her, naked.

Closing her eyes as he began to undress her, Ara thought it was very stupid to have sex on this freezing world, inside this freezing castle and in this freezing room. Oh but Loki's hands, the way his strong arms wrapped around her, it made reason and avoiding hypothermia seem very silly things to concern herself over. Which is how she found herself naked, save for the bralette he hadn't yet removed, and cross legged with the marble of his chest pressed against her back as he kneeled behind her.

"Who do you belong to?" he crooned.

"You daddy," Ara sighed, head bending back to look up at him with lust and wonder.

"Are you sitting up all proper, like a good girl?" Loki's hands stroked down her arms and laid her palms flat on her legs, facing upwards.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I need only to scratch beneath the surface for my bad girl to come out though," this wasn't a question and scratching was exactly what he did. Running his nails down Ara's forearm and over the inside of her hands, the sharpness warming her as blood rose to meet the areas where Loki irritated the skin. He paid particular attention to her wrist and Ara squirmed slightly from his touch.

Loki took his right and dominant arm and caged Ara's throat, just above the clavicle and tightened, raising his arm as he did so and Ara's head lifted upwards. Ara could only take very small breaths, not as much as she needed, as Loki counted down from five. He let go and she sucked in lungfuls of air whilst he praised her and once she had regained her breath did it again, over and over. His voice as he counted never more sonorous and sinful at once. The rest periods were shortening and Ara felt lightheaded even when he wasn't choking her but with it came the reverence she felt toward Loki, letting him do this, _wanting_ him to do it because she trusted him, was a heady experience.

Loki felt Ara go slack as he held firm, alternating between approval and dark promises. He let go and lightly massaged her throat with the pads of his fingers as his little girl's head cleared. Not waiting more than a beat once she did for his hands to uncup both breasts without removing the garment. He held both in his hands, acting like their support as Ara  contentedly ran her hands behind her feeling the lean muscle of his thighs and calves, until he trapped each one between the back of his knees.

"Higher or lower?" he asked with no context.

"Higher," Ara answered after a beat.

"Ten not five strikes," he quirked his mouth in amusement as Ara groaned in indignation. "Don't complain little girl, or I will make it twenty." 

Ara shut her mouth.

With arms still behind her making her chest jut forward, Loki began to slap the front of her breasts and avoiding the nipple. He hadn't meant ten in _total_ , but ten each side at a time. Loki never liked to leave Ara comfortable with what would come next so he varied soft and hard with no discernible pattern as she moaned and writhed uselessly in front of him, her back grinding against his erection. Tracing around each nipple, his punishment had caused both to stand to attention, mimicking their owner's primness. Loki craved moans of depravity from her sweet mouth so he hit her nipples repeatedly, stinging slaps blooming through her entire breasts.

Loki raised himself to allow Ara to pull out her hands and crying out noises of pain, despite him having stopped, she soothed her own chest. Superficial sounds, he knew exactly how hard was enough, but her complaints were delicious to his ears anyway and with hands still on herself he wrapped her in a bear hug. And just like the _Ursus arctos_ , Loki squeezed hard so that for a second time Ara was incapacitated and unable to breathe. 

It pinched at first, the tightness of Loki's embrace with her fingers softly rubbing the sting of his slaps away. He enveloped her completely and she felt pressure on her ribs but unlike fearing it when he had been asleep and compressed her, Ara felt safe. She felt herself cry, not in pain either but in total submission to her _God_ made flesh. The pressure eased and Loki simply held her for what could have been five minutes or three hours, Ara didn't know and it didn't matter. He kissed the side of her head and told her how good she was, how special and brave for giving herself fully and she melted from it, brain too fuzzy to make words or think beyond Him.

The mood had shifted, initially he wanted to claim her differently and for her cunt to contract from the filth he whispered to her. Instead Loki turned Ara deftly but gently so she could face him, with him remaining in the same position. He sat her on his length and she dropped her head to his shoulder as her arms circled his neck. Loki helped her sway her hips and rise and sink off of him, murmuring in her ear the entire time how proud he was of her. His hands resting on her hips, fingertips tracing along her waist as he took the brunt of the effort, pistoning his hips. Ara's moans were quieter, muffled more still by her face in his neck but he could hear every hitch of breath and every synapse of pleasure affecting her. She sped up and feeling her move quicker Loki matched her, his cock sliding out of her slick pussy almost entirely before burying himself deep inside. His breathing was hard, the sting of Ara's nails on the back of his neck a contrast to their less than usual frantic coupling. Loki could feel the trembling of Ara's cunt as his shaft rubbed against her walls and she came twice, one after the other with the second orgasm brought on by the twitch of his cock releasing.

Ara stayed where she was, with Loki still inside of her and just contentedly rested, pulling her head from its resting place to look in his eyes for the longest time before untangling herself. It was too cold to stay unclothed so she got dressed again, Loki stayed as he was save for the underpants his Seidr created. Picking up the book she started to read earlier she returned to it, this time resting her head on his lap.

 


	52. Soul Search

They were in a training room, the walls all around the curved room looked like mirrors but were polished ice. 

"How often do you reach for what you were born with over the magic taught to you?" Fárbauti asked Loki's reflection as they stood beside each other.

"Rarely," he replied.

"Show me, create a weapon."

Loki, staring at himself as he did so, raised his hands and from his dominant one large crystals formed and expanded with speed until an arc extended and broke off from his hand, shattering as it smashed to the ground.

Fárbauti nodded and said nothing, then raised her own hand and from it shot a sleek sword, the edge razor sharp and with a swift twist of her wrist the handle that had formed within the weapon was gripped by her hand.

"Impressive," the Trickster said and conjured an identical sword to hers made from steel, swung and broke through the one made of ice.

"I didn't ask you to show me your skills so I could show you up, my son," a muscle in Loki's jaw twitched at being called that. "With training you will be able to do as I, and to take what I teach you with your spells to achieve greatness unseen."

* * *

They trained, every day except when Fárbauti's royal duties required her presence. Loki would rise early and spend most of the day in that same room she had taken him to on his first session. Pushing himself to his limits and hitting a block every time. Sometimes it would happen early on, other times he would manage the full day but always their exercise came to an end because Loki would be unable to bring forth any more ice, tapped out like an empty well.

"It's been months!" Loki yelled, to the ever calm Fárbauti.

"As I have told you repeatedly, this is caused by your head not your physical abilities."

"What use is it exactly to tell me this, if you are not able to help," a grim faced Loki snapped.

"You will not even drop the glamour that hides your true face. Stand before me, a proud Frost Giant and feel the cold grow inside you."

Loki shimmered between the two, a tinge of blue settling over him before just as quickly it was gone.

"I cannot," he looked at Fárbauti defiantly.

"Because we are the monsters your Aesir parents taught everyone to fear, and until you can you will not be able to be better."

"Then I suppose we are at an impasse," Loki responded and prepared to leave, setting the invisibility glamour on himself.

"Have you ever Soul Searched?" Fárbauti interrupted what he was doing and Loki shook his head. "You travel not in body but in mind within yourself, to clear your own obstacles, the trappings made by the self. We use it before battle, to ensure the fiercest warriors. There is an element of danger and becoming trapped, however."

"How is it done?"

"We drink a brew, it brings a tiredness over you but instead of sleeping you find yourself inside your own mind."

"How soon can I take it?" Loki was impatient, this had all been so slow for him. His daily failures twisting in his gut.

"If you are sure you wish to go ahead with this, I can have it prepared for tomorrow."

* * *

He had gulped the bitter drink, anxious to begin and sat cross legged in the centre of the room. Fárbauti had left him after handing over the container with the liquid and Loki had spelled the door, aware he would be vulnerable even if none had ever disturbed them or knew of his presence.

Loki hadn't realised when his eyes had shut except they must have done for he was now still seemingly in this same castle but within a long corridor facing into it. As he naturally would, his hand reached for the daggers on his hips but found none. 

Body on alert, Loki walked forward, the panther within him making for silent strides. There were doors either side of him in this narrow walkway, each one thick slabs of ice, opaque and with movement visible from the outside. Loki tried one doorknob and felt it locked, despite pushing into the frame, it wouldn't budge. Passing it and its mirror twin, tendrils slid out and wrapped around him.

 _"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all,"_ Thor's voice as a child rung out.

He pushed onward, dragging what was no longer air but chains with him past more doors as these too opened.

 _"Your birthright was to die, as a child, cast out on a frozen rock,"_ Odin's anger reverberated all around, shaking the space as more wisps of smoke curled out.

They too turned to metal and Loki gritted his teeth, the end of the corridor in sight now with a double door in front of him. This one polished black, glossy like ink.

 _"And am I not your mother?"_ Frigga spoke softly but when before Loki had felt penance for agreeing she was not, now he felt truth and purpose and even as more darkness snaked around him he shrugged it off with a roar, running through the sleek double doors.

Emerging bigger, skin gleaming blue like polished lapis lazuli and eyes fiery garnets. With a yell ice shot from both his hands with fury as Loki found himself awake and standing, surrounded in a semi circle of jagged icebergs and breathing heavily.

The Odinsons had not been his family, _this_ is what he was. This was where he belonged. This would be where he ruled.

Loki stormed out with purpose, and it _was_ glorious but this time he was not burdened with it but swelled by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even a smidgen of sex! Pfft. I know they don't all have to have sex but I enjoy it. But flipping heck some mega plot there!
> 
> I've been enjoying this slow-build story, [Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768800?view_full_work=true) so if you don't know it, check it out.
> 
> Also my zine is done and being tabled this weekend so I can go back to updating more, which yay I'll be happy about. And presumably if you've read 52 chapters, you will too.


	53. A New King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot like plot things is still progressing nicely. I won't ask you to trust me as much as strap in?

Ara couldn't find anything to occupy herself. She had picked up one of the three novels brought, which she had read countless times and put it down again repeatedly - refusing to ask Loki to _pooft_  her anything else because that would be admitting to staying longer -, tried and failed to nap because this stupid world was too fucking cold that at any given time she was dressed in as many layers as was possible and...well that was it really. There _wasn't_ anything else to do. When they came, she thought it would be at best days and at worst weeks. Months hadn't occurred to her at any point and when she had mentally mocked Loki over his disgruntlement of the size, she must have been setting herself up for some bad karma because whilst he would go - rain or shine except there wasn't any bloody shine or sun either that showed through the dark skies and snow - she was trapped in this too small room. It was like being back in the cabin but _worse_. He would be gone most of the day and return in moods ranging from bad to foul and she would use up so much of her own energy to settle him, for herself as much as him, if she was completely honest. After a whole day by herself in one room she yearned for conversation and touch which she didn't get when he was in a snit. Well she still got fucked, but that wasn't the only form of contact Ara wanted. And at night he would be restless, nightmares furrowing his otherwise smooth brow and enough tossing and turning to wake even Ara who felt sluggish at all times now that she couldn't ever seem to warm up. Even when under Loki she was still cold, colder as he wasn't exactly one to exude warmth of the literal sort.

The door crashing open wasn't a surprise, His Highness was sometimes pissy enough that he stormed in like a bear with a sore head and slammed the door in poor show of the hiding they were meant to be doing. But that instead of her beautiful lover there stood a giant at twice her height with arms larger than her torso, that was and it brought out a strangled and terrified cry from her throat like even her voice abandoned her in fear.

Ara couldn't run past him, he took up the whole door space! She had no idea whether Loki went and if it was nearby or whether screaming pathetically but necessarily would work. In the end she didn't do either as the beast of a man picked her up as if she weighed nothing, the layers of clothes for now protecting her as he had told her clothing gave little protection against a Frost Giant's touch. She didn't know if Loki had done any mojo to them but it wouldn't surprise her. Ara was much too scared to do or say anything but pathetically hang standing with no ground under her feet as they left the room, the beast not even saying anything to her as if she were no more than a sack of potatoes. 

* * *

Loki expected Fárbauti to be outside or nearby but when he saw no one he marched on. The glamour he had been using no longer in place as he strode in this body that felt so natural but had remained hidden both from him and by him for so long.

Part of him wanted to stop just to view himself and run his hands over parts which had not been allowed to surface. The way the whorls on his skin felt around the breeze was more sensitive, a warning in sudden shifts. Nothing approximating sonar, but it gave him a further edge that his other form had not. Loki had never felt as powerful or as unstoppable as he did in this moment.

It was this confidence which took him to the throne room, the location of which had been divulged by a sentry whose neck he had snapped after, the giant's head slack in the casing of his skin as the bones and tendons had all been pulled off. His head remained intact but when he fell his head bobbed forward like a discarded ragdoll. Loki favoured dramatic entrances, the flair for the dramatics always casting Odin's eye unfavourably his way, and in this new-old body it was no different; though he did not so much as swing the doors open as smash them wide, a dozen sets of red eyes matching his own turning to face him suddenly in battle ready positions.

They were all dressed similarly, which was barely at all. Loin cloth from aurochs pelt's around their waists and pads on their shoulders but save for that they wore nothing else, feet bare.

Hands splaying either side of him, the warriors flew and crashed into the walls as if nothing but small pieces of furniture and not gigantic beasts. That's what they were now to him, despite their height being greater he saw them as the toy soldiers he and Thor had played with as children.

The throne in which Gangr sat was carved from black ice, Loki decided it would be one of the first things he would change; it looked imposing certainly but in no way as ostentatious as befitting a King.  During this musing of his, the giant had stood and looking down on him gave a fierce snarl from above.

"Who -," he was cut short by Loki.

"I am Loki Laufeyson and I am the rightful heir to Jötunnheim's throne. First by birth, then by patricide," his voice clear and as arrogant as ever.

Gangr laughed, crudely and unkindly; a hollow rumble of a noise, the bass of which Loki felt in his own chest. 

"I have several thousand years on you, runt," as he spoke a long, icy dagger resembling a javelin grew from him and it was thrown toward Loki's heart, which Loki easily dodged with a small side-step.

His generals were picking themselves up, ice forming from their limbs also but Gangr held a hand up to stop them.

"You should not turn down their assistance, you'll need it shortly," this time the whole room laughed uproariously, the sound echoing and bouncing back in this cavernous room.

"Did living as an Aesir Prince dull your sense boy. I _will_ kill you, but your insolence will worsen how I do it."

A rope appeared at Gangr's neck, as if held by invisible hands, and a guttural choking sound was heard as he twisted it off himself, "my name is _Loki_ ; not runt, not boy."

The giant leapt from where the throne was and the ground shook on his landing, he stood in front of and squaring up to Loki, whose hands this time did find daggers at his hips, unlike when in the Soul Search. He threw them one after the other, to mark the cheeks of the King either side as a line of crimson ran down both in a race. The intent not to wound but to taunt.

"You think those dirks will stop me?" Gangr charged, closed fist slamming into Loki's chest as he was driven to his knees from the force, his right arm, with the left crossing under it for support, blocking the blow meant for removing head - Gangr's rage and Id overtaking his desire to make Loki's death slow.

Twisting on one leg to swing himself to the side, Loki stood and dodged the club of ice that was meant to mangle his face again. The club went for him once more, with Gangr more light on his feet than his stature would have had Loki believe. Loki rolled forward as the club obliterated itself on the wall and his lithe footwork allowed him to be exactly where he intended: behind Gangr.

The jut of his arm was swift and true, the steel sword which had appeared in his hand pierced Gangr's lower back and sliced upwards toward his heart, ice growing from the weapon and expanding fiercely outwards to split the giant open as magic and physical ability combined into one. The formation of the ice and split from the sword happened with such speed that Gangr didn't even get the opportunity to speak before he collapsed forward, partly bisected.

Loki now faced the other warriors, "you saw the ease in which I dispatched your former king. Swear your fealty now to me or you will match his fate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has gone down, son! Or, perhaps more eloquently, so that happened.


	54. Regimes Fall Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lookit, I went back and gave chapter titles to everything. I was so nervous about doing them before, I don't know why (I do, but I don't want to say) but now it all looks so tidy. Mmmm order and efficiency, how I love thee.
> 
> Quite a bit more dubcon than it has been in a while buddies, so a wee warning.

The small sea of blue bodies lowered their arms, those who had weapons, and faced Loki in deference not attack, naturally lining up in two rows. Loki nodded slightly, pleased things were falling in place as intended.

"One of you needs to collect and bring someone to me," Loki instructed and one of the men stepped forward. He gave him the details of what was required and the warrior left on his task.

Turning toward the throne Loki had decided would be changed the moment his eyes had landed upon it, he swept his hand up and before everyone it turned to gleaming gold with green leather upon the arms, back and seat. From the back there were curves of the metal which mimicked the horns on his helmet. Along with the throne he was transformed into his battle costume of leather, green and gold also; the smaller, open version of his helmet upon his head. Disappearing from the ground and reappearing on the throne, Loki sat with his legs comfortably spread. It didn't take long before the giant sent on the errand returned with Ara in tow. Loki supposed at some point he should learn at least a few of their names, it would make giving orders simpler, if nothing else. Fárbauti, whom he had chosen to not yet summon, would be able to aid him with that, and fill in gaps he had of the inner workings of taking charge of the Frost Giants as their ruler. The first step of many other actions.

Indelicately dropped, Ara's legs crumpled under her, mostly in fear and partly because of the cold - even when she woke up in this strange world every morning she was stiff and struggled to move properly at first until the blood pumped warmly around her. It took a moment for her to look around, her throat to contract in fear as more of those gruesome things were around her and to finally clock a regal Loki above her. She gingerly got to her feet, wincing when bare hands touched the frozen ground to help her stand up, and advanced toward the steps which led up the throne and faced a blue Loki. The last time he'd looked this way she had ended up in a lot of pain. 

"What's? How?" Are wasn't sure what to ask.

"We are no longer hidden guests. There has been a change in...regime." Ara's noticed the self-satisfied smirk and a touch of what looked like the effects of eating too much sugar from his expression. Not quite mania but, and it didn't seem linked with him being blue, a hyperactivity.

"Change?" Area asked stupidly. The evidence was plain to see but he left this morning in the same grim mood and now here he was sitting on a throne. Was this how things happened when people fought their own combats without armies? Ara was more used to wars and human conflicts that lasted and went on and on.

Loki moved to clasp Ara's wrist but she stepped back with a small jump, "won't it, you," Ara gestured to his skin and glanced behind her, where the other giants were all still waiting silently, the one who'd brought her having joined them.

"No Ara, my careless touch which burnt you previously won't happen this time. Come here."

Ara went forward a step, and when Loki touched her it felt so cold, like resting her hand on a metal streetlight pole in winter, but it didn't hurt beyond a tingle.

"There will be a celebration to welcome me," Loki was now addressing the men and not Ara. "Inform Fárbauti of what has happened and tell her I require her to ready the feast and until then, I am not to be disturbed. Now l _eave_."

Moving in two uniform lines, they all left after bowing to Loki.

"As for you," Loki trapped both of Ara's wrists and yanked her closer to him with one swift movement. "I have had quite the day, and I require my reward."

Ara wanted to ask a hundred more questions, the most important of which, the one which drowned everything else: if he was the new King of Jötunnheim, did that mean they were now stuck living in this horrible place. But she didn't, because she knew the answer was yes. So when Loki pushed her downwards rather unceremoniously, her clothes evaporating as he did, she didn't fight against him and she ignored her own concerns. This time, kneeling by a throne between his spread legs was just as much of a turn on as it had been that first time with his conjured one, except even more heightened; both erotic and frightening. Breathing hard from cold, lust and the fact once again her world had tipped over completely, Ara's hands were clumsy as she unbuckled his trousers and he sprung free. Hard and ready, Ara marvelled in the marks which we're not only on his face and hands but were also on his - larger looking - cock, along with the rest of him Ara realised. Loki was definitely bigger in this form.

Her tongue explored not the tip, the precum from it a milky shade of blue, but one of the whorls in curiosity, and the response to that was a jerk from Loki in his seat and a grunt of pleasure. Tips of her fingers finding the other marking as her lips traced upwards, her fingers stroked downward. Grasping his entire length in one hand, Ara looked and saw his scrotum was also decorated and her mouth took them inside, barely registering the discomfort of twisting her head to be able to do so whilst keeping a steady and firm movement on his shaft. A yank to her head made Loki's balls fall from her lips and Ara was forced to get to her feet or risk losing patches of hair.

Loki switched their bodies around so Ara was on her knees and up on the throne as he caged her from behind, not yet claiming her cunt.

"You are the king's whore, do you understand?" he rasped against her ear, then bit hard on it, Ara's small scream echoing through the large space.

"Ye-yes," Ara cried out and then again when a slap across her mound landed harshly.

"Yes, what, little bitch?"

"Your Majesty! Yes, your Majesty!" Ara corrected and her reward was Loki's icy fingers finding her channel, the frigidness of his digits dragging against her slick and causing Ara to hiss and whine.

The noise promptly turned to a yell of pain when Loki's fingers were replaced with his dick, Loki having made no allowances for his larger size and slamming into Ara, her walls restricting the force as they tried to stretch with him.

"Daddy," Ara cried out, arm reaching around in a bid to get Loki to slow his movement to deaf ears.

"Common whores do not complain when they are being fucked by royalty, little girl. Shut your mouth and take me," Ara scrunched her eyes closed, head a mess from wanting him to do this and panic at Loki not stopping at her request. 

The burning between her legs eased as her body caught up with his speed, producing more moisture to ease the battering it was taking in self preservation as much as anything else. Pain became, well still pain but mixed with pleasure again and when Loki told her to make her dirty little cunt come, her hand went between her legs. Fingers feeling him pull in and out of her as she reached down herself, a guttural noise coming from her at experiencing him fucking her externally as well as how it felt inside. Ara was already twitching when she touched her hard nub, the shivering from her body making her movements jerky and uncoordinated and she was lost to her orgasm when Loki's cold seed shot inside her. 

Loki watched himself drip from between Ara's legs, landing on the green leather of His Throne.


	55. A Different Kind of Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it's my 6m anniversary this week of this story. And some days I feel Uber powerful. And other times I feel like this:  
> 

The King could no longer make do with such cramped accommodations, their chambers had been moved to the most spacious of the castle - presumably belonging to the old King not that one could tell by looking. If any personal effects had ever been present, none now were.

Ara still preferred Asgard's rooms, more light, less frightening. Undecorated here yes but not plain; Frost Giants seemed far too fond of sharp  _everything_ for her liking. Maybe jagged corners and gruesome beast heads on the walls, some with more eyes than she felt comfortable looking at, didn't upset them but Ara was soft corners and curves and art odds entirely with the space. With the whole planet. Not in the complimentary way she and Loki fit as opposites who had what the other didn't; his tall frame to her short one; his lithe and muscular limbs to her large and doughy body; his angled and severe features to her rounded and delicate face. No, the way Jötunnheim and Ara fitted was uncomfortable, a circular peg into a decagon and one having as many pointed ends as possible within one shape.

The new setting suited Loki though, not that being the biggest, most gorgeous and terrifyingest Smurf made him any different - beyond larger and blue - but his aura had shifted. Not literally, Ara had no idea if auras were even a thing, not that it would surprise her if it was as at this point she assumed everything from sea creatures to leprechauns were, but Loki wasn't quite the same. He hadn't exactly had a normal day, even for Gods and Fairy Tale settings, so Ara tried to not be concerned. 

"Could you maybe pooft those horrible heads away, please?" Ara asked, not looking at them. God, did that one behind her have _mandibles_.

"I like them," Loki replied and that was that apparently. "Go bathe, I will use the master bathroom but there is a second one." Loki had looked around the space during the time Ara had been sat on a bed that could easily sleep four, with room to spare.

* * *

Padding from room to room until she located bathroom two, larger than her own living room, Ara couldn't see anything resembling a hot tap. One main tap in the large tub, which looked carved from rock and she didn't know how she would get in and out without catching a pointy bit, which was only giving freezing cold water.

"Loki, the water it's..." Ara yelled from the bathroom and stopped when steam emerged from it, Loki having warmed it from where he was. "Thanks," Ara said quietly without much emotion.

Clean and dry, Ara returned to the bedroom naked and stopped to find Fárbauti waiting on a chaise lounge and Loki nowhere to be seen. 

"His Majesty will see you at the feast, he has other things to attend to in advance. I am here to help you prepare. Don't bother," Fárbauti said of Ara trying to cover herself.

Fárbauti was in a crimson red full-length dress cut to skim her slim and muscular body, the contrast of the red against her blue skin and black hair looked magnificent to Ara.

Laid on the bed was a dark blue gown with full skirts, cut strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Over her shoulders and linked together across Ara's chest were epaulets from carved metal with a green jewel on the centre of each. As Ara inspected the dress she saw that the layers of silk toile were different colours starting with the dark blue outer but each layer the blue became a greener shade. There was no underwear and Fárbauti helped Ara fasten her hair upwards with sharp pins. Once ready and in thankfully flat lace up gold sandals a heavy necklace was clicked around her throat, the stone cold against her skin.

"King Loki said you were not very graceful, I've deemed flat shoes to be best for you to not embarrass him."

* * *

Walking into a room of similar size to Loki's throne room, Ara noticed the tables went in a ring outside the edge of the room, the head of which had three grander seats, the centre occupied by Loki already. Rows of mostly Frost Giants and a few other frightening and some beautiful looking humanoid shapes were on all the other chairs. Not human, very much not, but the same one head, elongated body and two-arms, two-legs shape. Ara spotted a face of one such creature which matched the mandibled head on the bedroom wall and the sclera black and soulless gaze which locked onto hers, even across the room, made her want to run and scream. 

Ara sat beside Loki with a soft hello, his mother taking his other side. After indicating for a servant, small like her and a lighter shade of blue to Loki who was dressed in rags, who poured her a drink his attention turned to Fárbauti and Ara couldn't hear anything they said over the din.

"We welcome our new King, and my son, Loki Laufeyson!" Fárbauti had stood and her ordinarily soft voice boomed around the room. Ara went to clasp Loki's hand in support over Fárbauti's words, but he was still only facing his mother and nodded his head at the thunderous applause. Whether sincere or from tradition and fear, everyone seemed outwardly happy at a change in monarchy. Everyone but her, at least. "Now your majesty, for your pleasure we have had two traitors of Jötunnheim brought from the dungeons. They will fight and the victor will be able to appeal to you for mercy," everyone laughed at that as two Frost Giants were led to the centre.

The round table shape not to allow dancing as Ara maybe thought but to contain the fight. Neither warrior were given weapons and both seemed too weak to conjure ice from their hands. Ara could see ribs and spines visible under their cold, blue flesh but the difference in size meant the fight did not go on for very long, to the disappointment of the watchers. The pounding of skull on ice repeatedly made Ara's stomach flip, even if it seemed impossible she could hear it so clearly over the yells from the crowd. Heads were not supposed to be dented and caved in this way, she looked on in horror. 

"Will you spare the victor's life, Sire?" Fárbauti called clearly, standing up again. "Or would you like to know his crime first?"

"No," a passive Loki replied. "Kill him." The cheers were deafening and Ara fought back tears at the glee surrounded her from everyone, beyond Loki who simply looked bored.

The food came out and Ara knew she would not be able to stomach anything anyway; murder and violence were great appetite suppressants. Even if she had been hungry the dead pig like creature, though larger and more prehistoric looking, brought out on a vast tray and still covered in hair and raw was not appetising. Stab wounds and a broken limb at a ninety degree angle were visible as was a big footprint across the back to a broken looking spine, the glassy eyes Ara couldn't help staring into feeling lost and disgusted were framed by long eyelashes. Eating the beasts was done by cutting parts off with sharp table knives and the frost touch searching the skin, cooking it from cold rather than heat.   

"I'm not hungry. I'm going back to your chambers. Please?" Ara whispered to Loki  who gave an incline of his head.

As Ara stood up, a viper grip from his hands caught one wrist, "be ready and waiting for me, little concubine. When the feast is over, I intend on filling your holes," Loki's voice as seductive as ever.

* * *

 

Ara had undressed and laid in the bed surrounded by piles of sheets for a few hours before the door opened and Loki swaggered in.

"Turn over," his clothes were gone in an instant and so were all the covers Ara had cocooned herself in. "Princesses and Queens may face their King whilst being fucked, but palace sluts do not get to, Ara."

Loki flipped Ara over who had taken too long to move to his liking, wrapping her loose, blonde hair around his wrist and tipping her neck back as she adjusted herself on her knees, rump in the air.

"Good girl, daddy didn't even have to tell you to spread your legs," Loki bent forward and his broad chest leaned over Ara's back. "Will I find you wet?"

"Yes," Ara breathed out. Of course he would, he always did. 

Loki slid inside Ara's easily, despite the miserable dinner and being ignored the part of Ara which craved being used by this beautiful man was ready for him and Loki wasn't just fucking her, she was fucking him back slamming her own hips back against him. Frantic to remove all the terrible images from her head with their bodies.

"You are here little girl, as nothing but a wet cunt for me to seek my own satisfaction," with that Loki pushed his thumb inside Ara's ass, using her slick as the only additional moisture and when she yelled in a mixture of surprise, pain and lust all at once, Loki came.

After they had cleaned up, Ara laid beside Loki in bed wanting to press herself to him. Unlike always Loki did not pull her in his arms, but he didn't push her away when she entwined herself around his limbs either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the mini influx of comments from people who usually don't on this and A New Man last week. I was feeling very, well very down to be honest. I adore writing but I'm not going to lie it's hard to write and write and see that the count goes up and people kindly kudos or even subscribe but just don't leave comments. I don't think authors are spoiled for craving them, I think it's human to want interaction so not just here but if you read others works, trust me it makes our day to be told you liked X line or thought Y was blah blah.
> 
> As always, before trying a new thing/entrance GET CONSENT. Unless you're doing consensual non consent. In which case you'll have clearly defined limits in advance (hard limits can change; it's ok if something wasn't now is. Anyone telling you otherwise or making you push your hard limits and it makes you uncomfortable? Get out.) of ever playing anyway. Even if you don't bdsm at all? Consent chat is SEXY. Just bc you don't slap someone around or tie them up or whatever doesn't mean talking about limits shouldn't happen. Call them likes and dislikes, if you will but do it.


	56. Better Suitors

Ara barely saw Loki now he was King, so for her there wasn't much change since they had arrived on this miserable rock. The space she had was larger, and she was free to move around the palace if she wanted to but she didn't for fear of running into anyone. Was it too much to ask for a human or even an Asgardian at this point, just to see someone similar to herself.

At night she would be expected to publicly dine, the set-up less formal than that first time, and dress up whilst people - not _people_ \- listened to Loki showing off, his stories never more amusing to others and dull to her. She had asked him to be excused from these gatherings but he had told the girl no, actually he had mildly insulted her whilst declining, his humiliating words no longer simply saved for when he was buried inside her cunt. And even then, they seemed crueler; she rarely did get to look at him, except when she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. Her head and body still reacted in all the same ways, the salacious things he said bringing her to orgasm but they felt hollow. She felt flat, as if this frozen place had begun to create shards within her own heart.

Ara spent a lot of her time treating the bathtub, the _second_ bathroom not Loki's private one where she was only allowed in when being fucked, like a mini swimming pool. Loki's magic meant the water tap now was always warm, he'd told her he tired of her requests not even  allowing her the warm glow that had spread through her initially when he'd said the water would always be hot for her going forward. Floating in the water, knees bent a bit as there wasn't quite enough space to stretch out, Ara found moments of peace, helped that this was one of two rooms without horrible alien heads. The flints of ice thawing from her as long as she stayed in the water. 

* * *

Sat and picking at the sweet things at the end of another gruesome meal, every day another beast, where at least the dessert options were edible. The plentiful alcohol helped endure these dinners, and being drunk dulled the feeling of being ignored by everyone, by Loki.

"There are a few suitable candidates I would like you to meet," Fárbauti addressed Loki, and Ara heard her.

Fárbauti motioned toward two elegant Frost Giantesses, their statuesque and lithe bodies gleaming and proud expressions on their features. One very angular in face and the other more plain but on a scale of one-to-ten she still would have scored a fifty. Easy. They both seemed taller than Loki but not to the extent of his generals, a more manageable difference and he rose to his feet in full charming mode.

Ara watched them flirt with her..., with her Loki, for almost an hour. Sitting in a pose last seen on a statue as she willed her cheeks to remain without colour from the extreme embarrassment she felt. Rage was there too, but simmering further down, Loki's behaviour having dulled her anger into distraught acceptance during their time on Jötunnheim. She could not leave, as much as she desired nothing less Ara decided that if she pretended she was invisible, nobody would notice that she was being forced to witness her lover flirt shamelessly with two regal women clearly intent on courting and being courted.

Once the women had been excused, both looking disgruntled before a more neutral yet reverent expression shaped their features, Ara had to further be humiliated as Loki's mother discussed the merits of each woman, followed by the cons of both. Loki didn't say much but nor did he, to Ara's now very fragile heart, end the conversation. He merely looked pensive throughout the whole affair, asking a few questions regarding the size of both sets of families armies and wealth. 

"I know," Fárbauti added near the close of the conversation, "that you have a fondness for the amusement brought by this Midgardian girl but whilst Asgard may have moved toward monogamy over the centuries, that is not the case of Jötunnheim." Her voice placating and matter of fact.

* * *

Undressing for bed once the dinner had been concluded, Ara had done her level best to not throw up. Or shout. Maybe cry. Probably not shout, Loki was far too frightening these days for Ara to want to yell at him. It wasn't the blue, it was the way his mouth which had previously curled in amusement now sneered in disdain at everything. 

Feeling Loki trap her wrists then push her against the wall, Ara felt the icy fog settle in herself again. Until a second set of hands appeared behind her and pushed her forward so his body was now pressed to the wall. He too was blue and looked exactly like the Loki that she was facing. Ara had not seen any of his doubles since Germany and that had been on the television. The copy's hands trailed up her hips to her waist, the touch biting.

"No!" Ara cried out, wrenching her wrists out of Loki's grasp, his face still neutral and empty. "You sat there discussing marriage proposals with your mother for those women like I wasn't even around. No." Ara noticed she was crying when the droplets tickled her chin in their descent.

"Kings require heirs and political marriages," Loki spoke detachedly.

"Then send me back home!" Ara practically yelled.

Loki and his double disappeared with no answer, and Ara just waited unsure if the real Loki planned on returning.

He didn't appear again and the next morning, Ara had at some point fallen asleep and woke up with the same headache she'd had when dropping off. Dressing to go find the kitchens and some food when nothing was brought to their chambers, Ara heard loud chatter between two female Jötun servants carrying linens. She strained to hear what they were saying but her perseverance paid off when she managed to hear the words 'bifröst' and 'Asgard' from them.


	57. A Visitor

All thoughts of food forgotten, Ara was making her way around winding corridors and far too many staircases when a Jötunn soldier blocked her path.

"Your presence is required by King Loki," Ara would have been annoyed, as well as fearful as she always was when any of these big guys noticed her, but being by Loki now would almost certainly guarantee that whomever the visitor from Asgard was that she would see them.

She reflected that her life really had turned to shit that she found herself excited about seeing another kind of alien, because they were less frightening than the ones she saw every day. Ara didn't ponder on it too long, it was too depressing a train of thought and it hadn't been since the initial weeks trapped with Loki that she'd felt the need to push down her thoughts.

Loki was seated on his grand throne, full cow horn helmet on his head Ara saw and dressed in full attire; metal breast plate on his chest, pauldrons on each shoulder, the whole works. 

"Stand beside me," Loki ordered and Ara climbed the steps to where he sat and stood by him without looking. 

Minutes passed and Ara cast a few furtive glances at Loki who was sat with his most regal expression that Ara almost wanted to laugh at how sombre he looked. Almost but she didn't find she laughed much lately, so it no longer felt natural to her. That and Ara doubted Loki would take it in his stride.

The big doors opened, both of them because nobody who was royalty seemed able to manage their ego with just one door, and Thor strode in. Serious face matching serious face, though the newcomer was dressed more casually, as casual as always wearing a cape allowed one to be, Ara thought.

"Loki," Thor's voice wary and his eyes almost in disbelief at what he was witnessing was the truth.

"Thor, how lovely of you to pay your respects. I trust you received my invitation," Loki's tone light though Ara spied his eyes looking like flint.

"Your information gathering mission for Asgard took a turn, brother."

"Not _for_ Asgard," Loki bristled at the implication that he had been under Thor's orders.

"You now have all you've ever wanted, Loki."

"In a sense," Loki agreed.

"Perhaps we can unite our realms in ways Father was unable to," Ara admired Thor's openness and when his eyes drifted to her she smiled genuinely at him.

"Odin stole from Jötunnheim, will you make that right?" Loki's voice like molten metal.

"The casket is dangerous Loki, when you last had it..."

"Yes, I froze the Watchman. A treasured memory," Loki smirked then turned grim again. "It belongs to Jötunnheim; to me."

"I cannot," Thor gravely replied.

"Then leave, and remember that you have brought about the consequences of your refusal."

"Do not threaten Asgard, Loki," Thor's voice reverberated around the room but Loki just laughed.

"You've been dismissed, Thor."

Ignoring Loki now, Thor turned his head toward Ara, "Would you like to return with me?"

Ara was thrown, part of her wanted to grab a hold of her skirts and sprint down the steps having never expected an end to this horrible realm. Perhaps he could take her back to Earth, she no more belonged on Asgard than she did here on Jötunnheim. The other side of her didn't even know what there would be for her home, she wouldn't even have a literal one any more at this point. Or a job. But her own planet, and she could start again somehow. Alone though, her brain said, without Loki. Yes, without Loki she argued back; Loki, who had been cruel to her. The warmth they'd built between them in advance of coming as frozen as everything else in this place.

"I think not," Loki replied in Ara's place.

"I did not seek your permission," Thor glanced back at Loki.

"It-it's Ok, Thor. Thank you, but I want to stay," Thor inclined his head and didn't question Ara but his kind eyes remained unsure.

Loki stood, uncoiling himself and turned Ara to face him, tilting her chin upward with a forefinger, "correct answer, pet."

"The throne does not suit you brother," Thor said with regret.

Addressing only his guards, Loki instructed them to ensure Thor left and mid blink Ara saw Thor and Loki's soldiers replaced with his bedroom chambers, them landing on his bed and Loki no longer with his helmet or metal battle gear. 

Loki pulled Ara's legs under her and she was yanked in a laying down position and just as swiftly her dark lover surveyed her from above, like panther ready to attack.

"Were you not keen to leave only yesterday, little girl? Was my brother's timing not good fortune to you?" Loki spoke softly and precisely.

"And when I got what I thought I wanted it turns out I didn't really want it," Ara replied honestly.

"I will reward your loyalty, little whore," Loki's lips found Ara's neck and so did his teeth.

Ara pushed Loki away, holding his face between her hands and staring deeply into his crimson eyes trying to read anything.

"Where did you go," Ara whispered. "Ever since we came here you've done nothing but push me away. Treat me so terribly. You know you do."

"Perhaps you should have gone with Thor," was all Loki would say, face expressionless.

"No. You're better than this. Be whatever you need to be outside, I don't know how to rule a Kingdom but in here, and to me, don't be that. Please," Ara had unshed tears in her eyes.

Loki brushed his thumb against one eye so the tears trapped within it fell and ran down the side of Ara's face.

"Why do you cry?" he asked.

"Because I miss you," Ara bit her bottom lip, her heart pounding in fear and longing and loss. In loneliness. "Because I'm scared you'll forget me."

Loki didn't reply but rolled on his side and off the girl and pulled Ara into his arms, keeping his gaze locked with hers in the bright room. Vermillion eyes giving way to green as his hands rubbed circles on her left hip.

Elsewhere a trusted adviser of Fárbauti's found the royal woman sitting down with Zalti, one of the Frost Giantesses introduced to King Loki. Bending down to whisper his message he excused himself when he was done, catching what Fárbauti was saying before exiting.

"The need for your Union to my son grows more urgent."


	58. Intimacy Comes In Filthy As Well As Sweet Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come at you with some irrelevant to the story edu kink chat which I prev didn't consider and I'm not alone wrt being a consensual humiliation fan and past abuse trauma sufferer. Skip if the topic has no interest or relevance to your life. I hope you know that in kink, as in life: things will go wrong. People aren't perfect and sometimes with best intentions and practices it happens. There will be ppl who enjoy humiliation despite past abuse and trauma, that's fine regardless of wherever on the dial of just because\\_/through to working through/taking ownership trauma you are. It's all ok. Just because you should period: discuss no go stuff in anything anyway but certainly humiliation- things I won't allow for ex is my weight/size because going from self hatred to fat love was a long road and there's no sexual gratification for me to be found there. If you've been abused no-go stuff is super important to keep you safe. But you might not cover everything and accidentally a button may get pushed. Something did last night, simple sentence of 'being given something to cry about' (it's OK if you cry during scenes- so long as you feel safe crying doesn't always mean stop/bad. It's also ok if for you that means stop/too much. Do You) took two seconds to say 'no no never that' then start shrieking and sobbing, then vomiting. I was looked after, I calmed down and felt better after about 45m of aftercare. You might want to cease everything if it goes wrong, that's ok. You might want to continue, that's ok too but you both need to be able to or you might want to continue in a less hard/intense capacity to let you wind down correctly. The intensity of, frankly, a trigger can knock you when everything is so heightened and the point of this is **remember abuse survivors be aware something might hit on things unintenyionally** And as much as you can discuss hard limits. ❤️

"Little princess," Loki rasped, his large palm having stopped movement and was just laying on the expansive and exaggerated curve of Ara's hip. "Let me claim you as mine."

"Yes daddy. Please daddy," Ara already sounded whimpery, the closeness with Loki worth hours of foreplay. His eyes were red once more but they didn't reflect the disinterest she had been living with.

Whilst Loki could and often did have her tied ten ways to Sunday or trying things both known to her or brand new, one of the things they seemed to both agree on was that less was more when it came to sexual positions. She knew he favoured being on top of her than vice-versa, whether laying down, standing, or leaning, kneeling...etc. And that her heaven cast eyes praying to him, her God, was especially preferred but beyond the position fitting whatever they'd been previously doing, the A-Z of whatever the Asgardian Kama Sutra was didn't hold much interest. 

Certain considerations also had to be made and moves adapted due to her size, spooning for example owing to Ara's  curvaceous posterior required the top of her body to bend forward somewhat so her ass stuck out and Loki to be lower to her to allow him to not only be inside of her, but the distance to ensure an arm could wrap around Ara's round middle and play with her clit. Which was precisely how Loki had taken her, their clothes both vanishing with ease, instructing Ara to turn around with his hypnotically honeyed voice that Ara was certain if he had only spoken this way when he'd come to Earth that her planet would have gladly surrendered. The expert way he knew how best to place their bodies and the fact he never faltered made Ara convinced that as well as the obviously gifted lover which he was, Loki had certainly bedded bodies of her size previously. 

"The obscene music your deliciously wet cunt makes as I fuck you little girl, it would make your Midgardian angels weep if they could hear," that voice wrapping around her the way her pussy enveloped his length and every time he angled back inside of Ara it left her body flushed.

Ara tried to keep her moans low because Loki was insisting on talking _oh so_ softly that she was afraid to miss anything that diabolically velvet tongue had to say. The manner in which his fingers moved mimicked a see-saw so when he was pulling out of her, his reach would move further in and gliding past her pearl made it so tricky to keep from making guttural noises that her jaw was clenched in concentration.

"Tell daddy what you're thinking, my little whore," Loki licked along the back of Ara's neck, sucking the salty sweat droplets and tasting the similarity it had to the girl's slick, only less rich.

"H-how nothing ever compares to when you're inside of me and how much I missed you, in ways I didn't even know until I had the chance to never see you again," Ara breathlessly said, back arching into Loki's faster thursts.

Releasing Ara's mound, Loki brought his hand to her lips and instructed her to suck.

"That's because your body knows who owns it, it reacts my royal slut to its master even though you've been terribly neglected by me it rewards me with such obedience that I must never ignore such deference again," Ara clenched around Loki with her hand pulling his hips flush against her of their own volition, Ara's arousal and orgasm running between her legs and against the curls of his pubic hair.

Loki's hand pressed down on Ara's to keep her in place, the way she had done to him as his cock buried itself inside of her, her little shrieks filling the room as her mouth released his fingers and with every punishing slam causing a ripple effect of having Ara's pussy shudder as its own separate response. Loki pressed his cool forehead against Ara's sweaty skin before pulling back, the heat of her uncomfortable to a Jötunn. Using the same hand which had been between the girl's legs and inside her mouth, Loki tilted Ara's chin backwards as his palm securely held her throat, his eyes blown with need and lust at her trusting expression despite his callous negligence and came with a shallow grunt.

Dressed once more and in need of taking his leave, urgent military matters requiring his attention after that morning's visit, Loki blew along Ara's lips creating a very light frost to settle upon them which melted as her willing mouth met his, promising to return her to collect the girl for dinner.

As vowed, that evening Loki returned and despite a tiredness around his brow he was as charming as when he'd left. Ara having missed him, not this one day but the weeks where she'd felt like an unwanted old dog, quickly climbed on Loki's lap, begging him to be inside her again. Rocking in pleasure as her legs wrapped around his torso and her clit ground against the coarse hair of his genitals, Ara blissfully came again that day.

The meal in front of Ara was one Loki had had brought out especially for the pair. No beaten and bloody animal carcasses in sight, so long as her gaze didn't shift far. It looked rather simple, Ara wasn't sure these beings were used to what she considered more normal foods, normal in this case meaning at least somewhat flavoursome. Even Asgard's rather bland offerings were at least _cooked_. Ara was also wearing tiny heels, which Loki conjured for her after a second toe-curling release and she was dressed. Each evening Loki had left another gown for her but she didn't feel like purely decoration tonight. Ara wasn't sure how or if Loki knew about his mother's unkind comment, she didn't see how he would but Fárbauti had told her it was Loki himself who had informed her of Ara's clumsiness. Which wasn't even particularly true, she was no more ungraceful than the average person which she supposed to Loki, who moved with the grace of someone who wasn't encumbered by gravity or bones, despite being bound by both, made her cloddish

"It was unfortunate you were unable to attend this afternoon's event with Zalti," Ara heard Fárbauti tell Loki at the end of the evening, who didn't reply so his mother continued. "I will arrange a more suitable time this week, Your Majesty."

Ara stiffened, unsure what would happen next and Loki either sensed or she might have actually audibly shifted in her seat as he took her hand in the way which made her feel as if she were being led by Prince Charming, if she again didn't let her gaze wander beyond herself and Loki at the surroundings that weren't quite Disney.

"There's no need," Loki informed Fárbauti matter of factly, the woman's lips pursed but she said nothing further. "Come little princess," Loki echoed the earlier affection quietly against the conch of Ara's ear. "I grow weary for dessert and the honey to be found between your folds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sweet babbys reconnecting ❤️


	59. Monster in Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty four days is too long! But I was lost plot wise on connecting my dots and now I'm not.

The music being emitted around, not from speakers via electricity but something more advanced, played sounds surprisingly similar to Midgardian strip-clubs. Loki had never been in one on Midgard as recent times had him view them as a people in which choosing to bed would interest him little, but of what he knew generally the sleazy beats showed that when it came to music for attractive beings to dance to and entice those with money, that instruments, voices and styles may differ but a common thread connected them. Apart from Asgard which was rather dull in everything and if not for its position within the galaxy he would have little interest in it himself.

A tall and lithe Contraxian woman approached him, the third in the last half an hour; her dark purple skin on one half of her supple body gleaming in oil with the eye on that side showing only sclera. She was clad in a pale blue, short, and decidedly indecent outfit and the left side of her was milky pale, skin dusted with a shimmering powder giving an ethereal glow to her. Loki waved his hand away dismissively, impatience at the late arrival of who he was meeting making him less polite. 

Loki had spent far less time in Jötunnheim over the last month than he had desired, visits to planets outside the Nine to obtain the information and someone with the necessary skillset keeping him away. He could not stay gone for periods lasting very long, the throne too new for absences, having not yet come to a conclusion of whether those around him merited any trust so soon. Ara had accompanied him on one of the visits, big, brown eyes staring in awe at skies in shades unnatural to her and food consumed by inhaling vapours delighting the girl. Loki had no need to visit certain places within Elanis, beyond to enjoy seeing her reactions. He missed her now, having been away four days, this planet equipped to fill every desire, the air itself an aphrodisiac, leaving him in a constant state of arousal though not visibly so thanks to his Seidr. Loki wished he had brought Ara on this mission, shifting in his seat and willing his thoughts away from what he would be doing to her if he had turning and his mind back to less carnal matters.

The removal of The Destroyer from the Temple of Darkness had been not expected but not a surprise either, however it's relocation to Taa, a small fraction of what remained of the far-away and dangerous rock, was unpleasantly unwelcome news. 

Unremarkable looking, Rek was speckled green with small horns protruding from his bald head. Short, under five foot, and stocky he sat across from Loki. The eyes were black and small, nose flat with gill like slits. Loki could see he wore clothing, even though it looked to be made of the same thing as its skin.

"You're late," Loki remarked, patience at an all time low. 

"It could be worse, you have had entertainment in my absence," Rek laughed at his own words and indicated for the same woman Loki had shooed away a few minutes past to approach him. Loki rather wished to walk out, to be away from this planet filled with brothels and pleasure places but he needed Rek. This creature, gauche though he was, would be unaffected by the still rampant radiation to be found on the remnants of Taa. Without him locating the Destroyer, Loki could not open a portal to obtain it.

Ignoring the gyrating being whose actions were distracting Rek, Loki spoke in clipped words, "the units will be transferred upon completion, lest the upfront fee already provided."

"I've been thinking about that, there aren't many of my kind and you need me," the dancing woman looked to be struggling to both remain out of reach of Rek's grubby hands and have it look a natural part of her movements.

"Leave," Loki told her standing, pressing a card filled with more than enough units for the dance onto her hands. 

"Hey, I wasn't-," Rek did not finish the sentence as Loki leaned into him, unlike the dancer his art was not seduction but fear, one of his short daggers appearing in his hand and the blade pressing against the amphibian-like man's skin.

"You have been hired under fair circumstances, if you wish to change our arrangements now I will make you do what I want in return for me not killing you," Rek breathed deeply, an oily secretion mimicking sweat coated the warm areas of his face and Loki stepped away disgustedly.

Returning to his seat, the two men ironed out the finer details and when done, Loki walked out and headed to his ship, eager to leave Contraxia.

* * *

When Loki was not around, Ara felt like a doll returned to the shelf at bedtime. She had no life here, no companions. Even the staff who tended to their rooms or served them food ignored her and though Ara didn't see herself as better than them that was not reciprocated. They didn't even show disdain, just complete indifference as if she were invisible. Chores were done around her, words spoken in a language she couldn't comprehend as Loki's Allspeak did not extend to her unless he was around. 

There was nowhere to go, this barren rock had no comfortable space outside to sit and be, just the threat of freezing to death. And maybe being eaten, she didn't want to know and hadn't asked, since Loki's heart had thawed for her again the horrific beasts on the wall had gone and she preferred ignorance as bliss. She had no hobbies or talents to practice, even her beloved phone had broken, the cold extending beyond what Apple had ever tested and developed its hardware for. That's why when Fárbauti entered the room within the vast chambers Ara was in, she regarded the other woman warily.

"Loki isn't back," she told her.

"Of course not, I would know if _King_ Loki had returned," the emphasis on his title making a point that she believed Ara too casual and familiar.

"How can I understand you?" Ara wondered if maybe Loki had returned after all.

"We are not gifted with Allspeak within the soils of Jötunnheim, Odin removed that from us also when he took the Casket, as a punishment. Your primitive ape tongue is unpleasant to my ears but I am skilled in useful, and some useless, languages," Ara didn't know how to reply to that so they lapsed into silence, the fearsome woman sitting not across as would be polite but beside Ara.

"How can I help you?" Ara shifted slightly, putting a little distance between them.

"How do you view yourself? A queen?" 

"What? No. I'm, Loki," Ara trailed off not knowing how to answer.

"As my son's entertainment, would you not agree. Not a warrior to rule beside him and give him pure heirs. Even with that short existence you Midgardian's call life, shorter than even a Muspelheim flea."

"If I'm just a flea then I'll be gone in no time won't I, and he can find someone you deem a good match, not a mudblood," Ara bit back, not raising her voice because the woman was still impossing and frightening to her. Fárbauti didn't question the mudblood reference and Ara doubted she knew about Harry Potter and was just ignoring what she didn't understand.

"If he holds onto the throne that long, if his weakness toward a Midgardian is not exploited and him slain for weakness. You, as well," Fárbauti added as an unimportant afterthought and stood up, saying nothing further before she left.

Ara chewed on her lip, wishing Loki was back. What was she supposed to say to what she'd been told. She loved Loki but she wasn't a queen, not that he'd asked and her only knowledge of royalty were stuffy old people who did funny waves and said embarrassing or terrible racist things. So even if somehow at some point Loki wanted that of her, needed it even to retain power not that from what Fárbauti said any union with her was worth anything she wasn't, not at all and not of some warrior race that viewed her as nothing.


	60. Broken Arrangements Merit Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contraxia and Taas are both real places within Marvel. The first is a planet full of brothels, I don't think the air is an aphrodisiac though I made that up. And the people really are two colours. Taas is where Galactacus lived before he became a planet devouring terror. It's meant to be destroyed, everyone but him died from radiation, but I thought if a small bit remained what a good place to hide a scary armour you power up with your soul. I'm retconning a bit of Thor where The Destroyer was completely fucked to allow the same events to have happened but the damage be as such that Odin was able to repair it before it being moved to Taas.

"You've been looking down, away and everywhere but at me since I returned," Loki took Ara's chin between his fingers, sharp enough to pinch and then cold enough to sting when her eyes dropped again.

They were both naked in Loki's swimming pool sized bath facing each other, the temperature cool enough that even before he had fucked her in the water, Ara's nipples were hard marbles.

"There's nothing," Ara lied then yelped when his touch grew frostier and her face now ached, pain spreading upwards into a headache.

"Little girl, I worked toward becoming proficient at and was blessed with a number of skills, patience was not one which came naturally nor which I sought," Loki warned.

"Those women, the ones your mother thought were a good match," Ara began.

"The ones I dismissed," Loki interrupted, letting go of Ara's face and leaving an imprint on her skin from his digits.

"Yes, them. The ones who would stand beside a king and know what that means when I don't. Who would have everyone but you fear them, when even the maids here look at me as if I'm some bug they want to squash but can't even be bothered," Ara rushed out.

"And is there anything else you feel I require?" Loki's tone was dangerous but Ara didn't notice, too caught in her own worries from Fárbauti's earlier words.

"Heirs, that's what royalty always wants isn't it. To make more of their line, to show a strong family, to have-," Ara was silenced by Loki's cool thumb against her lips.

"Enough, Ara," Loki's face was pinched in annoyance. "Whose job is it to decide what I require as a ruler and as the one who owns you."

"B-," Ara tried to answer around Loki's finger however he pressed harder so her full lips pushed against the ridges of her teeth painfully.

"I did not ask you, it was a reminder not a question," Loki's angry red gaze met Ara's timid brown one. "That you would insult me to not only be ill equipped to reign but that I am also unable to care for your needs, that I would have you little princess with me if it was not the correct action, this does not show your belief in me as reaching very deep, does it?" Loki's voice was quiet but somehow it filled the entire room, not magic but the importance of his words making it so.

Ara shook her head, unsure if this was a statement too but the pressure on the moist skin meeting her teeth disappeared, leaving behind a copper tang. Taking Ara by the wrist, Loki stood with a whoosh from the pressure of the water, rivers of it running down his indigo lower half and he pulled Ara upward too. Marching them outside of the room and back toward his bedchamber, Loki used his magic to dry himself but left Ara wet and both remained naked.

"Do you trust me?" He stopped them both at the foot of the obscenely large bed and caught her eyes in his again.

"Yes," Ara replied.

"If that is so, why did you question me?"

"I'm sorry," Ara felt a warm prickling around her eyes, Loki's anger and disappointment flooding her with regret.

"Rest over my lap. You do not question me this way," Loki sat himself down and Ara climbed on the bed after him, torso over his legs and her own bent at the knee so her ass was raised. Ara's head rested on her arms, face against the soft bedcovers.

"Who owns you?" Loki asked, raining two hard slaps on wet skin and Ara yelled from the sting.

"You daddy!"

"Who takes care of you?" This time her rump got four strikes.

"You do!" Ara replied with a cry.

"What happens if you do not trust me to care for you? If you question my decisions, Ara?" Each word was matched with a slap, the force increasing upwards and the jump from four to eighteen leaving Ara crying in pain.

Loki waited a moment for Ara to compose herself and when she took too long to answer, took her hair in the hand he had been using to punish the girl and yanked.

Ara gasped, dozens of little lights sparkled in her vision from the pressure on her scalp, talking now harder to manage with her head bent backward, "you can't do your job properly daddy, I'm sorry," her cries turned from ones of pain to small sobs of shame.

Letting go with no warning, Ara's head sprung forward and hit against her arms like a discarded puppet.

"If you are beside me, it is because that is where you belong, where I have decided you should be and where I will care for you, little girl," Loki smoothed his palm along the warm skin, red marks visible and the outline of his hands mottled areas he had landed blows to repeatedly. He helped Ara onto a kneeling position, her face tear stained and took her in his arms soothing her as Ara cried against Loki's neck. Her embrace needy, desperate to know she had been forgiven.

"Daddy, it aches," Ara pulled away to look at him once she had calmed down, Loki stilling the hand which had been rubbing rounded patterns along her back. She had hurt during his actions certainly but the sexually charged nature of Loki taking his disapproval on her flesh also created lust, unnoticeable when being hit but as it became a dull, heavy afterpain Ara became fully aware of it.

"Your throbbing kitty will not be rewarded, even though you took your lesson very well. Lie down and rest, if you remain good I'll remove your need later," Loki fully dried and dressed her in undergarments, knowing Ara hated to sleep naked, with a small wave and pressed himself so they were face to face once lying down. Ara clasped her fingers between her lover's, feeling safe.

The adrenaline surge which had flooded Ara's system died off, seeping from her and leaving her exhausted, and once she had been asleep for a time Loki left a copy of himself still entwined with her. Using an illusion to appear dressed rather than actually dressing, Loki quietly left the room with a nod to his double to let him know if Ara awoke. Travelling not by foot but magic, Loki appeared behind Fárbauti; Ara's thoughts had been swimming with what she had been told by his birth mother and her worries not her own but a poison planted, the warrior woman sensed him and turned without fright.

"I do not like when others interfere with what is mine," Loki's voice came out deadly calm, using not Allspeak but talking to her Jötunn to Jötun.

"I spoke truth to your mortal, your highness," Fárbauti was neither defiant nor placating.

"You spoke with unwelcome familiarity," Fárbauti remained tight-lipped and Loki continued. "The generals you recommended to obtain further information on Laufey have been of little use, we know as much as we did when Gangr held the throne. I believe you meeting them would be beneficial to Jötunnheim, your way with words more useful at present on a mission off-world."

"Of course, my King," Fárbauti nodded her head, eyes showing clear anger.

Adding nothing further Loki disappeared as he had arrived, returning to his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jötunn - male  
> Jötun - female  
> Masc/femme words I know aren't common in English but it looked right. Maybe because I am not English? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This isn't the kind of punishment like Evie received from Thomas in A New Man (probably no chapters for that story until I'm back at work in a week's time. It's Paul's bday tomorrow so we are having time off) where it was to frighten and coerce. 
> 
> Not every D/s rship will have this, PS if you don't want yours to it's ok to hard limit it, but in agreeing to letting someone care for you this way, it's insulting to doubt them, or go against things you've said you wouldn't do. Like a non D/s agreement really but with added punishments. It happens, people are human etc but it's meant to be worked on, minimised and stopped. E.G. I'm avoidant and dismissive when I'm annoyed, whether I've cause to be annoyed or not (often not, tbqh), I'm not supposed to act like that and I promised to try not to (didn't promise not to full stop because I can't switch off learned behaviours like that but it's clear when I'm trying and when I am being a brat frankly) but when I am it's dealt with. 
> 
> Valid concerns still get sorted, there are times if I'm angry for a proper reason the pause button goes on (some people won't do this, it doesn't work for me to not be able to fully express what I need to if Paul's fucked up). Some people can't safe word out of how hard if it's too much, I can though almost never have to and each to their own if done correct but I'm wary of most people knowing this limit properly with someone else's body (sometimes I'm more tender, I don't know to what extent that's exacerbated by my chronic pain but bodies AFAB do have hormonal changes so yeah I think it's important someone can express that). The pain centres you back to your commitment and promises, if that makes sense? I feel dreadful not from the sore ass (mostly) but from disappointing and not trying. 
> 
> I hope for those not living this stuff that makes sense esp if you were maybe thinking THAT BASTARD, and if I've been unclear feel free to ask me to clarify ofc always.


	61. Twice the Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT- I don't ask on here, I don't but a sex worker friend's client refused to pay her after. She's ill anyway and shouldn't've been working right now without this scumbag essentially robbing her. Can you please put a few quid in her PayPal. I know this person. I'm not asking to do it if you like my stories, I'm asking from one human to another to help someone with a few bucks/quid if you're able, please.  
> https://www.paypal.me/lwuk
> 
> Please god tell me on a POP pill you bled 2 weeks then stopped. I started my period 11 days ago after being on these pills a month and all I read is ppl saying they bled six months D:

Ara twitched, a tickling along her ankle on her right leg that she tried to brush away but in her her half asleep state she didn't actually move, the same sensation was then felt along her left wrist. A sharp nip made her eyes fly open, head twisting to look upward and seeing a sight no longer familiar to her, Loki as she had first met him - raven hair the same but pale skin where it had been cerulean and those green eyes, the ones which had first haunted what she thought as dreams, not the red embers she had grown accustomed to.

"Loki?" Ara had only seen him morph briefly back to this whilst in Jötunnheim that once since ascending the throne.

"Yes?" The voice who answered was not above where she was looking, his lips hadn't moved and the sound had come from below her.

The Loki she now lived with, the fearsome blue Jötunn who commanded creatures several feet taller than himself and managed to be more frightening than all of them put together, that Loki was by her leg, looking like a self satisfied cat. Given his size, perhaps sabre-tooth tiger was more accurate.

"Today, little princess," they spoke in unison, that sinful baritone that crept into her soul and kept nightmares at bay when singular sent shivers down her spine but in duplicate, Ara felt every nerve in her body thrum, "we turn you into our queen."

The last time two Loki's had been present, both in Jötunn form then, Ara had pushed both away, the action borne of his debasement and indifference toward her, she knew this time it was different and nodded her head. Just once, very gently and with complete and utter certainty.

Both mouths found her again, Ara hadn't realised her stupid body had dulled ninety-five percent of the sensation whilst asleep now she could feel it all. And they were just kissing her, in very chaste areas. Fuck. If this was how she died, from sensation overload, Ara decided she was perfectly happy with that outcome. Even their lips were a different temperature, Jötunn Loki leaving trails of ice which melted seconds later as his mouth moved on the inside of her thigh. Prince Loki wasn't as cold but still cooler than human men who had, well in all honesty she had no idea what they had done because compared to this even the most skilled may as well have been a clumsy virgin, kissed her.

Ara really wanted to just lie there and let her King and Prince do whatever they wanted to and needed to with her, to be a compliant worshipper at their feet but she could feel a pressing on her bladder, and she also had an inkling at what two Loki's meant in terms of where they intended to fill her and she had never done that without cleaning herself in advance. She knew without it she would be too busy being in her head and worry, not enjoying everything they gave her so willing her voice to work Ara asked the Loki's for a moment to make herself comfortable.

"Hurry back little girl," Jötunn Loki told her. "Or we will come find you," Prince Loki finished and for a flash his face changed into the bestial version of himself who had claimed her back on Asgard.

Upon returning, Ara had not taken more than two steps into the bedchamber when heavy manacles clicked either side of her, clamping on her wrists and each one held by one of her diabolical lovers. The chains attached to the wall by magic, leaving Ara's arms open wide as if ready to embrace them. The taller of the two walked behind her and pressed his broad chest along her back and then strong arms, Ines which treated her as being weightless which was a strange feeling when her size had never let her feel that way, lifted Ara's thighs upwards so she looked seated and parted them, holding her open and exposed save for the thin fabric covering her centre.

Kneeling between Ara's legs, Prince Loki bowed his head, "my queen." Withdrawing the short blade from his hip, Loki held the weapon sideways and rested it on Ara's mound, a hitch of her breath the only sound heard in the room.

He left it in place, gently pushing the flat of the blade against Ara's core as his eyes insisted on holding hers, the girl scared to move but already damp enough to visibly show through the light fabric. With careful precision, Loki cut and pulled away the panties, knife clattering to the floor as his mouth reached for her. Jötunn Loki bent his head forward and bit down on Ara's scruff, holding her in place, his fingers digging on the inside of her legs as he continued to display her. Indecent noises made by Ara's whimpers and the sounds coning from Loki lapping at her eager cunt filled the room, his own becoming drowned out when Ara screamed her first orgasm.

Pulling away Loki replaced tongue with a thumb, heavy on her pearl, leaving a need to come from almost, just _almost_ , the right amount of pressure but not quite enough and Ara tried to move her hips to create further friction but the Loki behind her's grip felt like a vice, she couldn't shift at all.

"You taste so very delectable, sweet slut," Loki took his hand away and and licked it, using his thumb to wipe at and then suck the slick which had collected around his mouth from his devilish feasting.

Without anything said out loud, Jötunn Loki let go of her neck and Ara groaned in relief and disappointment, he then tilted her backward slightly, so her head rested on his shoulder, looking up at him, and more of her was exposed at this angle. He could see between her parted legs, a smile crossing between both his selves at the wanton way she truly gave herself to them, without a hint of doubt or reservation.

"Your daddy has never taken you here, have I," Prince Loki stated, index sliding Ara's wetness backward, along the tight ring and moving in a circular motion.

"N-no," Ara choked out, breathing deeply and feeling herself pulse along both entrances.

"There are two of us to pleasure now, aren't there?" Loki slid the finger which had teased her inside her back passage, the tight muscle closing around him. "Are you going to be a good girl for us?"

"Yes daddy," Ara's eyes had closed, the way Loki slid along the hard ridges of the inside of her ass making her quiver.

"Which one of us," the Loki by her ear practically growled, "is your daddy?"

"You both are," Ara responded to him, knowing that there might be two of them but that they were her Loki, from the one fucking her behind to the one holding her, they were one and both at the same time. Loki, both of them, struggled not to both mount her then, her acceptance of him so entirely not one he'd found in his bed or life before now. This was not just an illusion, it was both of his selves seeking complete approval of what he was within her core; all that he was for another being to see.

The chains around the shackles disappeared, though the heavy bracelets stayed behind and Jötunn Loki lowered Ara back on her feet, Prince Loki's finger still going in and out of her sphincter. Rough hands of the King ripped the bralette she still wore and pulled at her nipples roughly and without mercy, the sting bringing tears to her eyes. "How I wish these were filled with milk, my little whore. I would suckle on them whilst filling you with my cold seed all day long," he told her and Ara lost herself to another glorious release, shaky howls of pleasure tearing from her lips.

Her legs felt shaky after that and the two men walked her over to the bed, Jötunn Loki then shoving her down onto it with considerable force before climbing up and laying on his back, "You are lucky your King is merciful. I will not be the one to fuck your tight ass, my size might split you open, my queen," his dark voice fire on Ara's skin. The fire which turned to ice when he pulled her on top of him, his large cock penetrating her aching pussy. 

Prince Loki came up behind Ara and roughly twisted her head to the side by her hair, his shaft violently entering her mouth a second later with no warning. Ara felt her cunt and mouth fill simultaneously, both of them using her to take their pleasure as she struggled to cope with the onslaught, shivering from what couldn't even be described as pleasure any more, it has transcended that.

Removing himself from her lips, a choking and coughing Ara bouncing even harder on Jötunn Loki's dick, he pushed her body forward so it pressed against the one who fucked her's chest, the angle allowing him to slowly enter her ass. 

Ara scrunched her eyes, the stinging and her brain screaming for her to push him out almost overtaking her until the lover beneath her upped his speed, the slight shift in direction hitting against her G-spot whilst the pain remained very present it became bearable. The Loki inside her ass took his time, building his speed and force and timing it so he would be inside her at the same time as her cunt was filled, allowing for a distraction to go with the pain. She was so tight for him that he wanted to hold her head down and fuck her as hard as his hips would buck but he held himself, waiting until her moans were only ones of pleasure before using her to essentially fuck himself, feeling the way only a thin membrane of skin separated each of him, needing his own body and hers at the same time with each as important to his pleasure. With both of his lengths sheathed inside her willing body to the hilt, Ara came hard and repeatedly and Prince Loki grabbed at his Jötunn self's hair and pulled it hard as he emptied inside Ara's ass, causing his other self to spill too.

They lay together after, encasing her naked body, with Ara contentedly running her hands over them both lightly, fingertips dancing on each one's skin and still wearing the metal cuffs signifying the ownership from both when they spoke to her together again, "our little queen, we love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal, the L word and 2 Loki's. I'm pretty sure I blew the payload. Hope you enjoyed that bbs.


	62. Victory Begins Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- OH FOR FUCK SAKE CONTRAXIA IS IN GUARDIANS 2? Someone could have mock whispered it to me, I feel like a right cunt waaah. As you can tell, I’m only watching the sodding movie now. I went through pages of planets on marvel’s comic wiki before settling on it, only for it to already exist in movie verse recently. -_- *throws a tantrum*
> 
> 4 days shy of a month again on updating Loki’s life. Forgive me. 
> 
> Look at this sexy ass number. Now I must hope and wait that 22222 happens. Although, before then, 12345 will be just as sexy and more attainable.  
> 

Inside of a ship sufficiently far to not be pulled into Taa's gravitational field, unsteady though it remained for a broken planet, Loki rested cross-legged on the floor, back to a wall, as he saw what Rek did through his mind having linked himself to his short term accomplice. The terrain was of dried out ochre sediment, massive boulders scattered throughout and all covered in moss and algae, the atmosphere humid. Large cracks, big enough for a person to fall through on the ground, and holes filled with a brown, thick substance covered the ground and Rek's amphibian movements and nimble jumps proved useful for avoiding them.

It would require Loki's sorcery to locate The Destroyer; though there wasn't much of planet left, of what there was it was too expansive to simply look on foot with no sense of direction and it would be time consuming with little to no guarantee of finding it. Loki could have chosen to feel what Rek did within the safety of his placement but had chosen not to, though it would not harm him the soupy climate would be distasteful and there was not any necessity to endure that. 

Coming up to a cluster of boulders, vertical in shape and looking more deliberate in placement which was blocking the way, Loki instructed Rek to go through them and the man did, his small body finding the spacing possible to navigate in ways someone larger would not have been able to do. Rek complained throughout, whilst he fit it was not comfortable and required the sort of gymnastics his body wasn't used to any more, having adapted a more hedonistic lifestyle on planets such as Contraxia. He found the plants covering the rocks were causing a slight burning to his skin, nothing that would do any permanent damage but it was enough for him to complain and Loki considered making the connection one-way but it would not have been wise if Rek was attacked - which was a possibility. Once clear of the obstacle, Rek found himself in a darkened cave and with whispered spell from far away, Loki created a dim glow to illuminate the way. It would be unobtrusive enough that if Odin had left any surprises the  Rek's presence would not be instantly obvious, but availed them both with the ability to see their surroundings. Odin, it quickly became clear, had not expected anyone to come looking or get this far as the two men, one by virtue of magic and the other literally, and Rek found no evidence of anyone else around looking to stop him. 

Laid on its back the metal warrior lay, gleaming even in the dull light and magnificent in stature despite being horizontal. Rek fearfully approached it, as if the creature could rise and attack him, unaware that without a soul imbued it was no more dangerous than a baking tray; albeit one which would never rust or decay. It was made of an unknown metal, one which could withstand over a million tons of pressure and not even be knocked down. The Destroyer was encased in a metal coffin that stopped at its waist, Rek could have touched it from the torso up, but chose not to. Loki was certain he would not be able to transport it within its confines, Odin was too clever for that. Not shrewd enough however to protect against his youngest "son's" enchantments or foresee him attempting this, however. Loki could feel the box was composed Uru, the same substance which Mjolnir was made from.  The material was known to absorb energy well, it was why the hammer and Odin’s spear were cast from it. With enough mental exertion that he struggled to maintain the link to Rek and his new task, Loki suffused it with his power over several hours whilst Rek wisely did not complain or disturb him during this time. Loki felt it weaken then break, shattering around the man shaped weapon. 

The aircraft to carry Loki and Rek did not have be be large but knowing it would also need to house The Destroyer, Loki had brought the largest ship of Jötunnheim's fleet that did not require a crew beyond himself to pilot it, this was not a task he trusted anyone to help him accomplish. With concentration the shell was brought onto the ship without issue, and Rek came next. Loki would not be bringing him to Jötunnheim, he would be dropped off in advance with his bounty now their business was complete and Loki would then be free to return home. Now he had The Destroyer, there was little else to do before his attack on Asgard rained down. He would take the largest jewel in the crown of planets first, the others would then quickly fall in line without Asgard’s protection.

Loki placed the armour, with further magic, within the basements in the palace on Jötunnheim, he would spend time both acclimatising to placing his essence within it before animating the large creature and learning how to fight within it. He was, due to his copies and tricks, well versed to fighting where he wasn’t within the body undertaking the actions but there were new powers to learn. Even with the might of The Destroyer, Thor would not be easy to defeat; it would be possible, he would come out victorious but Loki wanted to ensure nothing was left to chance. As well as the work he would do down here, he had already spent time teaching his soldiers how the Einherjar fought.

Enspelling the door so none now existed, only a flat wall of ice remained, Loki confidentially walked away. Tomorrow it would all begin, everything had begun to fall into place and after a millennia under Thor’s shadow he would claim the throne that should have been rightly his, along with everything that was owed to him. Until then Loki would celebrate the start of many victories between Ara’s sweet, plump, thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man shaped weapon sounds like a peen euphemism.
> 
> The vets have lost the body they were storing of one of my rats, Voodoo. They had kept her quite a long time as others needed medical attention but they still had her last week, apparently but now she's lost. You probably don't know this if you only know me here, but my furry bubs are my everything. I have them all cremated and snip some fur and do paw prints when they pass and that she's lost with no answers.


	63. Fighting as One

Ara stroked forefinger and thumb of her left hand around the smooth, charcoal metal bracelet on her right wrist. Loki had transmogrified the shackles on each arm into more delicate cuffs, each had a small carving of his symbol, the entwined snakes, on the inside and the fit mostly comfortable but just snug enough to leave a faint mark on her inner wrists. Branded by him. He had returned ravenous for her; his his hands, body and cock insistent and greedy especially after he had declared, as if it were of no real consequence, that he was preparing for war. Ara had since then flittered between abject panic that Loki would lose, die and she would be cast out from this horrible place and perish herself about a hundred feet away in the snow as she was too worthless to be killed and disgust at everyone else who would die at the hands of her terrifying lover and his fearsome warriors. She didn't verbalise either to Loki, frightened if she did that he would turn into that disdainful creature she had lived with for a time. It was cowardly, she knew she wasn't fooling Loki but not saying it felt safer. Not asking questions. Would families die. Why did he even need to go to war, he had a planet, his brother had did too, why couldn't that be enough. Ara had told Loki that as long as he wasn't cruel and indifferent toward her, he could be whatever he needed to be outside of their rooms, to rule in whatever manner was required and the words burned into her soul now, never imaging at the time that things would go this way as she stood by a man who was about to cause unknown suffering.

Ara barely saw Loki, though he was better tempered than when he had been practising with Fárbauti on their first weeks with the Jotnar, now he sauntered to their expansive rooms lustful and teasing; hunting her. Loki's sexual appetite had never been low in the time she had been with him but this lead-up to battle had left him with a voracious appetite. She wished for the hundredth time she had someone to confide in. Loki had explained when she'd asked recently why when he was on Jötunnheim she could understand the servants and inhabitants, thinking he had some way of making Allspeak work but he'd explained it was part of his Seidr, a kindness to leave her feeling more comfortable and one he had not afforded her when he initially took the throne. It was possible to have it work in his absence but it took considerable effort and power that he had required for himself on his trips off world.

* * *

His first mergings with the Destroyer he had conducted alone, in the basements he had hidden the weapon in. Imbuing his soul inside the giant armour and commanding it as his own. It was instinctive, connected in movement and action working the same way as it did within his body. Thought became action, desire manifested as physical. Whilst separate from his frame, he still felt a connection to it, a thread that bound him and it. It was faint compared to being housed within the Destroyer, the fire that filled its body, and the rage, it was at one with the chaos always inside of Loki. He would need more space than the palace afforded him to truly train for battle and on the third day, his strongest general briefed, Loki magiced the suit outside, ensuring his body was locked away safely, he united with the Destroyer again, becoming united. The burning rose upwards through him, wanting to expand beyond the confines of the suit and as the face opened, an inferno as scorching as Surtur himself exploded from the Loki Destroyer and shot across the landscape, melting and searing where it touched, crumbling the rock and ice formations as if they were made of sand not compacted stone a millennia old. His illusions and enchantments working in sync with the armour, it a part of his being not solely his form.

* * *

"Tomorrow," Loki announced to Ara, his army already aware they would invade Asgard the following day. They were ready, fighting in unison this was not the first of warriors he had brought together into a cohesive militia. Through the centuries, Odin had used him to take on less glamorous but necessary battles. Those not befitting his golden heir; some secretive, taking worlds in ways Thor would never approve of at the behest and direction of who he had believed was his father. The Allfather was not the benevolent and just ruler his blinded sibling believed him to be, Loki's blood and viscera drenched hands knew that, as he did via the consequences of refusing to carry out his instructions - marks both on his flesh in scar tissue and ingrained onto his soul. Not so thoroughly as what he had faced with Thanos, but the two monsters had more in common than the Aesir would ever feel comfortable knowing.

Ara nodded, the ice surrounding her heart squeezed harder, so much so she almost forgot how to breathe and she took several steps toward Loki, rising up on her toes to grasp his head and bring his mouth hard on hers. Frantic, needful hands pulled at his clothes and Loki let her, not vanishing them away as he would otherwise until he stood naked and she clothed before him. Eyes dark with lust, Ara created a distance between them only wide enough to allow herself to pull her clothes off, discarded at their feet and dropped to her knees, some of the clothing cushioning her as she stared upward in supplication. Loki responded by gripping the back of her head, Ara's mouth already parted and her tongue reaching for him, and pushing her forward on his shaft. A noise escaped them both, guttural and raw, followed by a strangled sound from Ara as Loki's long length aggravated the back of her throat, it was uncomfortable but she ignored it, wanting to take him as deeply as she was able and letting him set the pace he desired. Loki grunted, the clever minx's tongue pressing on the underside of his cock and creating a perfect vacuum whilst her eyes shone with reverence. He would fuck her later, bury himself deeply inside the molten heat of her pussy but right now he wanted total dominance over his needy whore and pulling himself from the warmth of her mouth, Loki came on her face. The creamy, white substance ran down her cheeks and neck, his load splattering on her tits.

"Show me how you worship your god," Loki growled, sinking to the floor and pushing Ara on her back, his hand against her chest painfully hard.

Ara parted her legs and Loki breathed her heady scent, her excitement obvious by the glossy mound and swollen lips. Sliding her hand over her sex, Ara gasped when Loki snatched at her ankles and with an iron grip keeping her open, placed her feet on top of his thighs. She moaned when her fingers found herself, a low sigh of contentment at both the relief and the pleasure of praying to the divine, her cunt the offering.

Exhausted afterward, Ara having lost count of how many times she climaxed with Loki leering at her, lewdly praising her for being his perfect Golden Calf, sinful in her existence as he too verbalised his own dulia.

"I require you to guard me, in my absence," Loki traced his fingers over her bare flesh, both still on the cold ground, him using his Seidr to warm the air around his delicate mortal maid.

"What does that mean?"

"To win against Thor I have taken an old creation of the Skyfather's, an enchanted armour that houses my soul in battle. My form will remain here, locked up with you. You will be unable to leave these rooms. Everything you require will be provided before I leave, but until I return our chambers will be spelled," Loki explained to Ara who had turned around so he no longer encased her with his body and instead she could see him, his sharp features as striking to her as the first time she had seen her beautiful God.

"You wouldn't prefer to put yourself somewhere nobody knows the location?" Ara questioned, the magnitude of his faith overwhelming.

"I would not. You and my physical self will be protected and there is no one else I would trust with this task," he claimed her eyes with his, the God of Lies finding this one of the rare times the truth did not burn in his mouth or spirit.

"I love you," Ara told him, her everything.

"Then show me, little girl," Loki lifted her easily over him, her centre sinking and engulfing his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A golden calf, if you are unfamiliar with your bible/pop trivia, is essentially an object not worthy of worship. Not in a nasty way, but he IS Loki and a god, you know.
> 
> I can't remember if I said previously, but this Destroyer is more similar to comic canon where you merge yourself to make it work. The divergence from film and comics is that Loki previously used someone else to power it during Thor (2011), the difference this time is trusting himself to be better and actually defeat Thor due to a) being better because duh he's Loki and b) having the ability to use magic whereas the previous guinea pig had none.


	64. The King is Dead, Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the back and forth style of this isn't too jarring. I've done it previously but less jumpy. Ten months to lead to this!

Ara fretfully watched over Loki's body, he looked deep in slumber. Which was unsettling enough in itself, she had never seen Loki asleep like this, so calm, and it wasn't a comforting sight. Of course, he wasn't actually asleep, he wasn't anything. He was gone, just the vessel left whilst he went to conquer and pillage, at least she was certain there would be no plundering. Such a funny sounding word for something so grotesque, Ara wasn't confident that a race as horrific and cruel as these blue giants she had lived with for months wouldn't under a different leader. She hadn't touched him since Loki had departed, it felt wrong, even to lie against him or hold his hand with him unable to know or affect anything. Ara had slept beside Loki the past nights fitfully and feeling no more rested than before.

* * *

* * *

Along with securing the Suit, there had been other preparations. Deep and old magic, sacrifice and death and travels into voids so dark and malevolent that they caused even he to falter, his body anxious to turn away recognising primal dangers as the malignant atmosphere threatened to seep inside of him. All to blinker the Watcher and cause him to be unaware of their fleet of ships en route to Asgard. Taking his entire army via a portal would expend crucial energy Loki required in the battle against his brother, who had bested the Destroyer previously.

_Do not scamper, Little King. You are like us._

He ignored it, dragging the writhing female forward. Bound but aware.

_Let the blood run._

Loki grimly slid the knife across the Light Elf's neck, her pale, moonlight hair darkening to a crimson veil.

_Relish in it._

He would not. This was necessary. 

_Of course._

Wasn't it?

* * *

* * *

The heavy bang startled Ara awake, heart hammering and eyes wild.

Something heavy was being slammed against the main doors.

* * *

* * *

"Stand down" Loki's voice, metallic and stiff, rang out as he towered over Heimdall. 

"I live to protect my King," Heimdall stiffly replied, a blade to his throat as he was flanked by the first of Loki's men, the ones who had travelled in the same ship as he.

"Then you no longer have a cause to keep you alive," the Loki-Destroyer turned his back, returning aboard, his footfalls dulling some but not all of the noise of  Heimdall's cry as Suttungr, his First General, ran a sword through his chest from behind, the wise warrior falling to his knees.

* * *

* * *

Fárbauti held her hands against the door, the wood splintered and shattered but magic held it intact and kept her away from her goal. She chanted under her breath, her own soldiers in wait behind her.

* * *

* * *

"LOKI, PLEASE," Ara screamed to no avail, shaking the body of her lover and her world.

She couldn't run, Ara would not leave him but she couldn't take him, she could do no more than wait. There wouldn't be any point attempting to hide Loki, even if she could move him - which Ara had tried, straining to shift a seven foot being and failing, tears streaming down her face in frustration and fear. 

* * *

* * *

"It is not too late, Brother," a worn voice called out, breathing heavily.

Bodies strewn everywhere, Einherjar and Jötunn alike it was impossible to tell which side was faring better.

Loki's reply to Thor was to send a blast of fire through the throne where Thor had been waiting behind, his large arm and the magic he used to accompany the physical action destroying the entire structure, a mass of rubble taking its place.

Outside of the throne room shouts and cries could be heard, the clang of metal on metal as swords struck each other and battling warriors defended their respective kings with their lives. Flesh being pierced should not have been audible in the din but it was, gruesome and visceral and heard with crystal clarity but so much of it that the sound merged into bloody pandemonium. 

* * *

* * *

Sweeping majestically into the room, Loki's theatrics Ara noted apparently coming from somewhere, Fárbauti indicated behind Ara. It was barely a thought, just a passing observation she paid no mind to, having run to the main reception room, another two rooms separating Loki's mother and her guards from his inanimate body. Ara stepped backward but the Jötunn didn't acknowledge her as anything beyond a mild hindrance, his sweeping and outstretched arm making itself very known to Ara who fell painfully with a thump.

A second Jötunn, this one not dressed in the sparse clothing of the fighters but in dark, inky robes held a small box. Ara struggled to describe it, pain flashing in her brain simply by gazing in its direction, it looked not overly large, palm sized - their palms not hers - and appeared smooth, the colour changing in the light and reflecting greens and purples the way a scarab would. It would be beautiful if the mere sight of it didn't unsettle Ara's stomach and turn her skin clammy.

"You were unexpected, my son was to marry and his loyal wife to aid me.”

”He didn’t want them,” Ara retorted.

”He was born weak. My spells strengthened him and he turned his back on his Aesir heritage and his family,” Fárbauti smiled unpleasantly.

”What did you do to him?” Ara was horrified, there had been a change in Loki but then he’d returned to her.

”Attacking Asgard with the Destroyer to leave his body and soul split, who do you think planted the seeds, fed through the location by ensuring the knowledge went via the correct circles?”

”The what?” This time Fárbauti laughed, clearly at Ara’s expense. Loki has not named it when explaining how it worked but Fárbauti assumed Ara to be completely without knowledge.

”You really are nothing more than a pet. You know nothing, you are told nothing. I had counted on him entrusting his form to me, but that is no longer important,” she ended the conversation.

Loki was brought out and laid on the floor, Ara feeling too sickly from the magical container shuffled on her knees toward him all the while whispering his name, a prayer to anyone or anything who would listen to bring him back before they did whatever terrible thing they had planned.

"Move away from the King," Fárbauti warned and when Ara didn't listen she strode purposefully to the worthless Midgardian and pulled her upwards by her hair, Ara shrieking as she scrambled to her feet.

Discarding the girl and returning to the high priest, Fárbauti opened the lid, withdrawing the contents: the Norn stones lay inside and a teardrop made of glass, the latter fragile outside of the impenetrable coffer. Placing the stones on Loki's chest and the dropper on his forehead, the two magical Jotnar beings recited the incantation, the room shuddering around them.

Loki’s body opened his eyes.

* * *

* * *

"You and I, Thor," Loki roared, "and I defeated you." 

Thor, crackling with energy and thunder in his eyes couldn't free himself from his brother's grasp, he was being held pressed to a wall with the pressure increasing, his bones breaking under him from the Loki-Destroyer. Thor could hear nothing of the man with whom he had grown up with and shared secrets and fought alongside, it was not the shell but Loki's own soul corrupted and broken. What he had refused to see and truly believe finally clear; there was no redemption, Asgard would fall and Loki would reign. 

It was obvious that the machine had held itself back, that Loki wished to crush him slowly and revel in it. The pressure on Thor's head reaching a point of no return when a howl rang out, the end of  _Gungnir_ sprouting from the front of the Suit, the length of the spear held by Odin who looked fearsome in a way Thor had never witnessed as the weathered mountain of their father attacked. 

Odin had been at the creation of the Destroyer, he alone was the last being alive able to uncoil the soul resting and animating the warrior, he did so now with fury and disappointment rolled in one and the empty metal armour fell, releasing Thor as it did who joined it on the ground.

* * *

* * *

"Loki?" Ara witnessed him climb to his feet and she mimicked, less gracefully and much sorer, taking his arm in her hands and finding herself shrugged off. The eyes which looked back met her with disdain and a lack of recollection.

"Withdraw your hands from my King," a poisonous Fárbauti created a dagger of ice and approached Ara, who turned to Loki instead of moving away.

"Help me," Ara begged him.

"Why would my husband help you?" Fárbauti caught up to Ara, a lingering stare given to Laufey who returned it from underneath Loki’s face, before fully concentrating on the girl. 

Bracing herself for the pain, Ara had never felt as frightened as she did then. When everything trembled she assumed it was effects of what had happened earlier still making an impact but then she was moving upwards with impossible speed, surrounded within a rainbow of light. 

* * *

* * *

Loki had experienced this previously, it was familiar.

Empty.

Darkness.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m curious if you think I’ve gone with a cop out with the ‘he wasn’t fully himself the Soul Search was part of Fárbauti’s EvilPlan(TM)’ thing. I never wanted a Bad BAD Loki, so it was always what I planned but I’m still curious.


	65. Please Don’t Make Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We adopted a new rat buddy yest morning](https://www.instagram.com/p/BduULG-A23Q/?taken-by=fatfemmefabulous). He's an old boy, over 2. (And sadly he’s very -very- fat poor love)

The absence of Loki to steady her meant Ara's sudden stop resulted in no one to catch her when she lost her balance, followed by panicking when she noticed her hands covered in red.

"It is not yours," Thor's booming voice rang out, though less boom-ey than usual and a great deal tireder.

Right, she knew that. Now. Ara grimly wiped her hands in her long skirts.

The falling had distracted her because glancing around she saw Heimdall on a stretcher, only instead of using their hands to carry him, the robed individuals walking beside him were emitting an amber glow that seemed to levitate the considerably sized man. Magic, science, both? Who knew. His armour was stained the same crimson as the ground, indicating him as the owner of the blood, which really should have been inside of him not soaking the stone floor and his usually gleaming mahogany skin was ashen.

Ara gratefully took Thor's hand and he lifted her to her feet with ease, which gave her the opportunity to observe that he wasn't looking too clever himself, his arms full of scrapes and bruising appearing and the wild hair, always in stark contrast to his brother's completely perfect mane - he _had_ to use magic on it - looking close to matted.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I found Heimdall, he was too weak to open the Bridge but managed to say you were in danger before he lost consciousness."

That surprised Ara, that anyone besides Loki would care. She wasn’t certain it was concern, maybe there was another reason behind it.

"Did he tell you what was happening?" Thor shook his head. "Loki's mot-...Fárbauti, she's been manipulating him and I don't believe he is in his body. She said 'husband', and I really don't think she meant it in a weird incestuous way."

Thor nodded, "your loyalty is admirable, but misplaced, Ara; Loki was moments from killing me. Father will want to speak with you regarding Fárbauti, however."

 _Killing_ Thor, that silenced her and Ara's chest began to hurt. She liked Thor, a lot. She knew Loki wanted to rule, fully aware soldiers on both sides would die, but she hadn't imagined that he would try to kill his own brother.

Thor didn't seem especially chatty and they rode to the palace silently, Ara expressing a small smile at seeing Sleipnir and gave the horse a gentle rub along his muzzle before she had been lifted up onto his back. It comforted her, being on the beast whom Loki held in such high esteem and showed such affection toward.

The grounds and palace were no less awe inducing a second time around and Ara's heart beat fiercely in her chest at the thought of meeting Odin. She wasn't particularly a royalist, the poor distribution of wealth and unnecessary gilding of everything was pretty gross to Ara but this wasn't some old, human king. The weathered mountain that sat before her had a frown that looked deep set and if she had to guess, she would have said it was his regular expression. Odin was not on his throne, Ara unaware that was presently destroyed, but a deep wooden chair so large and high-backed that it may as well have been a mini-throne. The room itself was grand - she was sure everything but servant's quarters always were in palaces, even if she 'only' had experience of two - with ceilings too high even for Frost Giants to reach. Full of ivory columns and sweeping, silken voile hanging everywhere, normal people and regular houses didn't have this, there wasn't the space for one and she found it all so show-offy. The round table was much higher than a regular - to her - table and it made her feel even more childlike and out of place.

"Father, this is Ara. She is with Loki," Thor introduced her.

"Are you as bloodthirsty as my youngest son?" His voice clear, the power behind it evident and it wasn’t exactky a welcoming greeting, evrn in the grim circumstances.

"No, not really," what was she meant to say? "I’m sorry, I’m not sure how to exactly bring it up but Loki’s mother, his birth mother I mean, not, not Frigga," Ara was babbling, she knew it and Odin's nostrils had flared at the mention of his widow. "I think she's somehow got Laufey in Loki's body."

If Ara had expected any visual surprise from the awakened King, she was disappointed. She may as well have said that there were no more chocolate cookies in the cupboard.

"What leads you to this conclusion?" Ara again explained the mention of husband as she had to Thor earlier and Odin nodded once.

"If, if Laufey is running the one controlling his body, what's happened to Loki?" Ara tried to speak confidently but the look of disgust that came her way from Odin was hard to not shrink under. She wasn't altogether certain she managed it whatsoever but at least she wasn't trembling.

"You concern yourself with the petulant thousand year old child who killed countless today, whose families will have to be told that their loved ones are gone because Loki wanted to rule Asgard."

"I love him," Ara's eyes filled with tears and Odin scoffed at her words. “Don’t you?”

Not answering her, "you will be escorted to your home-world. Midgard is where you belong, and Asgard and Jüttenheim business no longer concerns you. Thor will question you further and it would be wise for you to be helpful if you have any care for those lost at Loki's hands today."

Ara didn't try to argue with Odin, she knew a lost cause when she was in his fearsome presence. She remained quiet until he left, clutching her hands together under the table and fighting to breathe against the terror of being sent away before knowing Loki was safe. He _had_ to be alive, Ara refused to consider the alternative.

“Please don’t make me go,” Ara cried out to Thor when they were alone.

”It is what father has commanded,” the dutiful first born replied.

”You can’t, what if this was Jane. Please I need to know he’s OK. I know what he did,” Ara was visibly crying now, speaking quickly before Thor could tell her no again, “but I didn’t do anything. I don’t deserve to be dropped back on Earth and not know he’s at least safe. And he wasn’t like this, I mean I know he was before but there were evil sceptres and scary bad guys but when he was himself again, he went away, he wasn’t causing any trouble. That horrible woman, she’s been manipulating him. He loved you, I know he did!” Ara ran out of breath but not tears.

”He must answer for his crimes, Loki cannot be allowed to skulk away again,” Thor held up a hand to stop a second barrage from Ara. “But until he is sentenced you may stay.”

Once at the palace, in advance of meeting Odin, Thor had explained a little of what had occurred to Ara who now asked, ”when your dad cast him out of the Destroyer robot, could Loki have returned to his own body? Even with Laufey inside it too?”

”I do not know, magic was Loki’s domain not mine. I will have to consult with those who are better versed in it.”

”Can I come with you? Or do I need to stay hidden in case Odin finds out I’m not gone?”

With a pause and a sigh, Thor responded, “You may accompany me. Father will not expect me to disobey his ordinance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this Ron Hicks painting is just Loki and Lady Loki snogging.  
> 


	66. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve re-written this, the whole third half is entirely different but it’s had mild changes throughout.

It was somewhat disappointing to discover that who Thor was taking Ara to see was not the Norns. He hadn’t said as such but she had assumed that would be who they would call on. Although whoever it was they certainly lived far enough away from the Palace of Asgard, from the main city, even.

They rode, Thor sharing his horse with Ara for ease and discretion and the sky was full of pinks and oranges by the time they dismounted outside a modest looking home. An old man resided there, diminutive from age and he had so many lines across the exposed skin of his face, neck and hands that Ara didn’t like to imagine how old he might be. Odin, as ancient as he was fearsome looked like a young man in comparison. He wore heavy crimson robes, plain on the outside but she caught sight of a more interesting lining hidden and the fireplace crackled despite his sturdy clothing and the lack cold weather. Ara almost smiled, the memory of her own grandfather and his stuffy house tugging at her heart, all that was missing was the scent of peppermints and cigarette smoke - also a heck of a lot less magic, that was new. Grean, Thor had introduced him to Ara though the man had paid neither of them much attention, not proving the slightest bit hospitable nor offering them so much as a drink or even motioning for the two to sit. Thor had settled himself within the comfortable looking room and Ara mimicked him by sitting down on another chair that sunk from age and wear under her bottom. She could tell the Prince was impatient from his mannerisms but he waited quietly as Grean sipped a beverage which smelled warm and spicy and played a game on a board which somewhat resembled chess but wasn’t. The pieces from the opposing side, bright red in colour and swirling with energy within, would move as if they were enchanted and Ara didn’t know if the man was playing alone against himself or with someone or something she couldn’t see.

She didn’t ask.

Waspishness had settled within her as well, the too warm room she could feel was leaving her short tempered and Ara wanted to pipe up but she knew that if Thor was being quiet that there was good reason not to push and she _had_ insisted on accompanying him.

If not for the oppressive atmosphere Ara would have loved to return to this place another time to potter around, there was an organised chaos about it all, though for all she knew it was just chaos the old guy wasn’t exactly giving much sign of being compos mentis. Books, so very many tomes that it more than rivalled Loki’s collection in the castle in his chambers lived everywhere. Items that looked like a cross between science fact and fiction, alchemy and straight up magic were dotted about. There was a gossamer thin hanging uupon which the smallest of lines and swirls appeared intermittently in golden thread, reminding her of the tapestry of life by the Fates but in miniature form, as if it contained only one person’s destiny. No loom, no wizened witches sharing one eye - who were probably still younger than Grean - and snipping at whim; this version was more rudimentary, foretelling but not allowing for interference.

”His soul is not lost,” Ara had expected a gravelly voice to match the body before her and was caught out when the clear, strong sounds finally came out of Grean. “But I do not know where he resides, it does not interest me.”

And that was that, Thor stood seeming to know that’s all they would be hearing. Ara on the other hand was livid, she didn’t care that here was another magical being who could do all manner of painful things to a rude little mortal, to her it was just another unhelpful old bastard choosing to do nothing. Her mouth would have unwisely run, unimpressed with the wishy washy, carnival psychic delivery as well as the bad news even if at least they knew for certain Loki wasn’t truly departed. Thor, seeing the signs of a short, ill tempered midgardian about to do something foolish bundled the girl into the cool, nighttime air before the verbal assault could begin, what was it with these mortals. Jane, Thor knew, would have been the same.

”He could have told us so much more, why are you just slinking off!” Ara yelled, fear for Loki fuelling rage.

”Because I know better than to cross a sorcerer, as would you, had you grown in this realm.”

”I don’t care. We came here because either he was the only hope or at least the best one, am I right?” Thor didn’t respond, she was. “So nothing except Loki appearing right in this spot this very second will make me leave, go if you want, give up, I’m not,” Ara felt a shrill note escape her but she didn’t care and she swallowed the scream that wanted to prise itself from her throat.

“Such devotion,” a man and a woman spoke in unison in front of the building. As young as Grean had been old. Even Ara, new to magic as she was, could see power from these twins. “Unlike Grean, we do find this to be of interest.”

Ara tried to step closer to them but Thor placed a warning, protective hand on her shoulder, which in turn made Ara glare backward for him to let go.

“Why did we not see you?” Thor questioned.

”We didn’t wish you to,” the female said and she and her male reflection shared a look.

As practically everyone else Ara had encountered they were both tall and beautiful, seriously what was it with these people. Raven hair, no that wasn’t accurate - Loki’s dark locks reflected light the way the bird’s wing did but with these two it swallowed it. Skin milky like the moon, they were as the night sky. Even their eyes were as bright and silvery as the stars above them. Grean, so grounded Ara would not have been surprised if his feet were attached to the earth and these creatures, because they certainly weren’t people, should have been residing in the sky.

”But you do now?” Ara moved closer still.

”You said the lost one’s name like a vesper, it intrigued us,” they practically glided toward Ara.

“What is your price?” Thor asked, unease  rippling through him.

”What do you offer?” Still they addressed only Ara. Nothing was said but an agreement reached. “Follow us. Just her,” Thor had also attempted to go with them.

”This is not wise,” Thor placed his body between the two beings, but not quite giving them his back, so he could create distance and clarity between Ara and them.

”No, but do you know of anything else? ...I didn’t think so. I need him, you understand that don’t you? Please, let me pass.”

The hands which led Ara away felt on her skin the way dew on grass did underfoot, the way clouds might if you could pass through them.

”Think of him, with every fibre of your being, with the very sinew inside of you and the blood that courses in your veins and imagine only your lost love,” they whispered, bringing Ara inside where they had all been before.

In some ways it was completely unsurprising that this was not Grean’s home. The interior felt as if she were in her very lover’s presence. The scent filling her nostrils was as if someone had bottled Loki’s natural smells and had put an electronic air freshener on a timer. Candles flickered in sconces on the walls, green and gold, of course. At the end, flanked by columns, was an altar. 

She didn’t know how things worked here because the twins, and she was utterly certain it was they still even if they now looked as if an artist had carved them from a worn picture of Loki. A dull copy if Loki had been before them all but impressive nevertheless and both comforting yet terribly wrong all at once, the feelings flexing in tandem.

“You may be successful in reaching him, we do not promise success we merely bargain.”

Ara didn’t question how she was to do it, it didn’t matter because she would just as she had consented to outside. They reached for her, taking a wrist each as the pads of their fingers traced the cuffs Loki had sealed around each arm. Stopping in front of the altar they let her go and lifted the top in unison, easily. It was hollow and without its heavy lid the sepents which twisted and writhed could be heard. Unfriendly and striking, mere beasts but they too were disturbed by Loki’s abscence, their existence controlled by and bound to him.

There were steps at one end and Ara knew without being told what they wanted her to do. She climbed backward, just because she was willing to do this didn’t mean she wasn’t utterly petrified.

 _Here goes everything_.

She fell in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to leave comments if you already did but equally feel free, who turns down comments you know. Not I.


	67. Being Reunited Was The Easy Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll need to read the previous chapter before this, I re-wrote it today.

Experiencing pain still came as a surprise to Ara, before Loki there had been a car crash and not much besides. Various stubbed toes which felt like the end of the world.

Since Loki there was the walking on the snow and that had been awful yet nothing when compared to his lapses into his Jötunn self which had burned Ara’s flesh from a cold she had simply never comprehended as existing prior.

This was new, the striking serpents attacked not in any pattern just in a hissing frenzy. She might have been screaming, or shock could just as easily have taken over, perhaps even self preservation that an open mouth was a very poor idea.

Ara had no idea.

Worse still came the revulsion at these things crawling all over her that alone was nightmarish enough, the way they slithered and the sound their skin made as they rubbed against each other in this swarming pile. She would take their attacks but how could he be fond of these disgusting things. 

She wouldn’t take it, that was a lie she realised moments, hours, a millennium, again who knew, later.

It was impossible to pick between odium and agony as the winner in this new existence and she fought to think only of Loki despite it, knowing she was failing.

And then it stopped.

Did it stop?

No, she wasn’t there. She was ? She _wasn’t_.

Consciousness but no body. Considering what her physical self had been enduring and suffering through this was no bad thing. Would now be a good time to wonder why she could see colours if she had no eyes? And how lovely it was to just be, with no pain, no demands, no anything.

No distractions. Just peace and a stillness.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. For what? Ara wasn’t sure, there was a niggling something in the back of the head that she didn’t possess. Why had there been pain, why would that have happened to her. Oh! Those crawling things, how did she...LOKI!

How had she simply forgotten the very reason that she was now here - still a big question mark on what or where 'here’ was, sure - and everything else besides. From before him too, it all came rushing back, literally hurtling at her as the puzzle was brought together.

The beautiful emo twins hadn’t promised she would find him but Ara had taken it as one because that was all she had and that she couldn’t feel, see, sense, whatever, anything beyond herself perhaps hurt more than the bites ever could. Probably not thought their fangs had all been very sharp.

It was so hard to concentrate, this was like being tipsy and trying to keep on top of any one thing when everything was the proverbial ‘shiny’ distracting her.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

That was better, she could picture him now, not his indigo skinned self but the first version of him she had met with emerald eyes that didn’t hide the mischief it was about to undertake. And it was always about to do something, the look promised. She didn’t feel differently toward him as a Jötunn, there was no preference simply nostalgia. She would love him in all forms, in all guises. Forever.

Why else do this if not for forever.

It was that feeling, that certainty that made the connection. Cord pulled taut and reeling her in and when she looked up, well she could look up for one. And down and side to side. Ok that drunk feeling was still there but she had her body back, it wasn’t covered in wounds, it didn’t feel any different to normal.

Water could be heard but it was a pitch black night with no moon, stars, no breeze, not a thing. There was sand under her bare feet, that she could tell. 

Blackness.

Three figures were in the distance, only just visible to her or perhaps she could still see with her heart; a female form with curves in _all_ the right places, a short, child sized boy and an older man, face utterly fearsome and ugly. But he wasn’t ugly. None of them were, they were hers and in different ways she loved them all. No matter the form.

Directly in front of Ara was the indigo King and pale Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a baby chapter as I’m tired from re-writting 66 but it had to be done, for me I had to do it or this would have sat in limbo forever. 
> 
> I’m way excited to tackle the next chapter over Easter though. *\0/*
> 
> As always, je suis désolé at the lack of cock. ❤️


	68. Getting The Reunion Off To a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had three chapters without Loki and four, F O U R chapters without them being so much as together nevermind sex - 63 was the last time. Fucking plot, ruining orgasms. Let's rectify that friends, shall we.  
> 

Both men, the same man - sort of -, embraced the woman they hadn't expected they would see again. The timelines were different, universes even, but in this place all of his main selves existed at once. In this point, following their deaths.

Ara breathed in her beautiful Norse Gods, the same base scent with somewhat differing top notes. Smells she could never describe fully with words but that her heart and soul knew as home. She clung to them and pressed against both firm forms, her yielding flesh sinking as they all fit together.

Aesir Loki ran the cool tip of his tongue just behind the conch of Ara’s ear, right by the thin membrane that connected it to her head and she exhaled, a breath that Jotnar Loki captured into his own lungs as she pressed her rump against the silver tongued devil who had licked her.

Holding her forehead over the icy neck of the lapis king, who had no clothing on his top half, Ara could manage only fragmented sentences, “I need... I’ve missed and longed... they’re all only over there.”

With a dual nod they unfurled from the heady embrace and turned away from their other selves, a blank portal opening that was somehow gloomier than the black space which enveloped them. They walked through, each Loki with a hand on Ara who couldn’t tell any difference once through, the crashing of the waves hadn’t faltered and the sand beneath her toes felt as it had on the other side but when she glanced behind, the others were no longer there.

"You can still travel between places?" Ara was in no way successful in hiding the layer of hurt from her voice.

The prince cupped Ara's chin and brought it upward, his eyesight infinitely greater than hers and her troubled eyes easy for him to read even if her words hadn't been, "not in the way you might think. Between this place yes, but no further."

"You were not forgotten," the other Loki said.

"I didn't mean," Ara tried to argue but they cut her off, one with his lips from the Loki still cupping her chin whilst the Jötunn did so with his words.

"You would attempt to lie, to _us_?" He couldn't keep the amusement from his tone while busy hands unfastened the buttons of her blouse, aiding her in shrugging it off followed by all other garments until she was bare and he watched Ara with appreciative crimson eyes. 

Moaning into prince Loki’s mouth, the king’s frigid fingers undressing her as she kissed the prince were purposeful and a contrast to the teasing tongue licking around her own. His teeth dragging against it, lips cupping in as close as she would ever feel being the one to enter instead of being entered. Her one regret as they twisted her to face her more feral lover was that she couldn’t see them as clearly as she wanted to, which must have been said aloud or perhaps one of them had plucked it from her thoughts because when her eyes opened she saw the gauzy fabric in the circular shape of a large tent. They had screwed tightly shut from the delicious sting after Jötunn Loki had bitten the top of her right breast, having clasped it roughly and raised it nearer to his mouth causing a tug from the delicate skin underneath which danced almost around  being too uncomfortable. There was a pearlescent glow around them, which appeared to have no obvious source that was illuminating the trio and their new accommodation. No bed or furniture of any kind surrounded them with the exception of large throws that covered any sand under them, and there were large pillows scattered on the ground.

“We can see our captured prey,” the blue king joked with his other self, the light having made little difference to him.

”The spoils of battle,” the prince agreed.

”Stop teasing,” Ara complained, this time it was her using busy hands to take their clothes off, Aesir Loki who wore more clothing than his azure pigmented counterpart was first.

It would have been quicker to remove them with magic himself, either of them, both, but time didn’t work linearly rather seconds, minutes, hours, days, years and millennium travelled side by side giving all those the hims - and a her - who occupied here a challenging view. They had missed, mourned and yes even forgotten Ara concurrently. It was not a lack of care, of love, but simply the  many lifetimes which had spanned by had made it impossible to remember anyone not in their presence. They would never tell her, she would parse it as a choice because they knew Ara would never forget them, not appreciating that her understanding of time varied greatly. To keep someone in your heart for fifty years was simple, both had retained her in theirs for a hundred times that - their own natural lifespan - but when it has exceeded beyond, that’s when she had faded before disappearing entirely. For this reason, this novelty of her being new yet familiar whilst also being the very thing they had desired albeit never expected to be with again, it was why they allowed her too slow hands to disrobe them.

”Lie down,” Jötunn Loki told Ara and prince Loki extended his hand to help her sink first to her knees then twist onto her back.

The sumptuous cushions kept Ara off the floor, all jewelled colours and giving the whole experience an Arabian Nights feel if she had thought about it. She wasn’t, she was too busy with the fact that her loves were with her, that the sacrifice and suffering had paid off.

Prince Loki joined Ara on the ground, swapping the pillow by her head for his muscular thighs which were bent under him and idly stroking her pebbled nipple with one thumb, his eyes on the Loki who had also sunk down and had spread their girl’s legs wide. After sharing an identical predatory expression, the king bent down and when Ara felt the frozen tongue against her seam she jerked as if she'd been burned. It hurt, not from pain but yearning and prince Loki looked down and placed his hands on her shoulders to settle her. Fluttering eyes met his sure ones and Ara fought to keep her vision steady so she could retain eye contact. To the king, Ara’s centre felt the same way he imagined drinking lava would have, the ache it brought made him lap harder though not back off, unaware he was even growling as a result. Unaware even of Ara’s first orgasm, but noticing the second and spearing his tongue deep inside of her as she cried out over and over.

”Good girl, sing for your daddies,” the Aesir God praised her. “Scream whilst you still have the use of your mouth.”

She did.

And when his aching cock felt unbearable, even with having taken himself in hand, he returned the pillow to under Ara’s head. Straddling her neck, the Jötunn version still with his head between her thighs, Ara bent her face forward ever so slightly and parted her lips to take him inside of her mouth. Loki hissed, the warm, wet, hole making him feel like a young man who would peak all too soon after how long it had been to him since last bedding her. He wanted to fuck her like this but he paused, acclimatising to pressure and moving his hips slowly once he had. He knew when his other self had entered her with his dick, not purely from their own connection but the vibration of Ara’s climax around his own shaft. 

Stretching his arm out, the king dug his nails into the pale flesh of prince Loki’s bicep, a trickle of blood running down from each half-moon. Pulling back, he licked the copper tasting stain from his digits, spilling inside of Ara as he did so. Aesir Loki had already come, it happening when his other self had initiated contact and cut him. Ara had orgasmed so repeatedly from their loving debasement of her that she would have been unable to tell anyone how many times it had been. Seven, both men would tell her if she asked, they had kept count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous, so much so I'm writing this in advance of the chapter to put off writing it, that Loki will now be 'out of character' (although we already had the L word happen) but I’m sure I’m fretting for no reason. So I’m telling myself.


	69. Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. I really wanted to use the 69/nice meme to make this dirty and separate from the plot. Which is how it's sat for over a month because I kept getting stuck as that's not where this needs to go so I deleted it all, started again and typed this in two days. I hope you have missed my favourite pairing, I know I have. The title however, despite the lack of proper smu, stays. I'm sorry but I must adhere to the rules of childish sniggering.

There had been some argument over putting clothes back on, namely Ara had pleaded and begged with Loki - either, both - to let her and they had pinned her down and licked her so achingly slow that she didn't so much as come as buzz in a constant state of rapture whilst growing wetter and wetter. Embarrassingly so if she had had the capacity to care but one just didn't with him; simple and ridiculous human hang-ups were pointless with a lover both so focused on pleasure and so striking that it was difficult not to just stare at him and whose libido, experience and 'will try anything attitude' was infectious. though Ara had indeed tried a lot of new things she was certain none of what they had done even covered a fifth of what he knew and could manage - and she was equally sure that her breakability would ensure some things they could never try.

Her thighs burned from how wide the Silvertongues had spread her to allow both of their heads access, but the fun had ceased and Ara had absolutely put her foot down when the king, who had been stretching and bending her knee toward her middle and out so he could bite her mound, had caused her to jerk and something had pulled painfully. How exactly that worked when she didn't have her body and no muscles to strain she didn't know and it seemed highly unfair in light of everything else, and what was to come, yet here she was buck naked, swearing, rubbing the crease of her inside thigh and glaring at a most unapologetic expressioned Jötunn Loki whose erection remained at full mast.

A second  _discussion_ had broken out when she could not find her underwear, despite the relative small space and utter lack of furniture except for the pump cushions and prince Loki denied all knowledge with a telltale smirk. 

"You can't just get rid of things you don't like me to wear," Ara had reasoned but logic cannot argue with mischief and she had to admit, it had been some time since she had viewed this trickster side of him and she didn't hate it. Quite different to the stressed and organised Jotnar king whose interest had mostly resided in the conquering Asgard side of things.

"If you do not deal with this, I will seek comfort from myself and we will  _not_ let you join in," the indigo Loki gestured to his swollen prick and both men looked playful yes but in a feral way. That was the trouble with these gods of devilment, no sooner might you laugh at a jape of theirs that they would serve you up as their personal sacrifice to the next joke.

Loki had observed, they had no need to discuss between themselves, each aware of everything the other was, that there was noticeable shift within himself, everything dialled to its peak in this ream. Possessive, chaotic and predatory. It made perfect sense, here where all his selves occupied at once he would be his utmost self not dulled by what others saw or expected from him.

Ara muttered something about how she had better get  _all_ of her clothes back after this before throwing herself to the lions. 

She did, after they had fucked her in the same languid manner they had tended to her orally, spanning enough time that Ara forgot how words worked and her skin felt too sensitised that she could barely stand the brush of the garments she had insisted on having once it was over. Aesir prince behind her and the king in front, filling her fully and pressing her everywhere as they whispered a myriad of things; words of love and filth, from both, entwined in a way that would be comical for most but with Loki was perfectly natural.

"If you've found a way in there will be a way out, this is a place of death but we have not died," the prince had said, playing with her hair post coital before she had dressed as he had explained that the more of him he split the weaker it made him if they were more than copies. Expecting the Jotnar version to stay behind, Ara had been surprised when he had shimmered away. 

"Doesn't changing to look like that take some effort?" she queried.

Shaking his head, Loki had explained that he had spent so long in this form it was as much a part of him as the other. As any of the others, which had led to a brief and quite confusing lesson about all the versions, at least those she had encountered, apparently there were others but they kept to themselves. They took the long way back, less portal more legs and walking and Ara tried to keep up with how the older version, the one who personified all the cruelty she had seen in her Loki and more had crafted a plot which ultimately resulted in the child version she had seen beside his female self being murdered by another of his selves. Ara had thought one of the Loki's had disappeared, that along with him a small bird she hadn't noticed had flown away from the group but she had been embracing them at the time and hadn't thought much of it. Here Loki clarified that some of the betrayals had been healed in life but others had not begun to be repaired until they met in this place. And as it was, Ikol, the one who had turned into a magpie, found the presence of them all, of being aroubd the child, too troubling to maintain for long periods.

A fire had been built from driftwood Ara could make out and the king was roasting something, not her azure king but the older god, the one whose features frightened Ara not from what he might do to her but from whatever it was that had caused such spite and rage in him. Despite not sharing a timeline, was her Loki destined to wind up that callous and venomous, hadn’t he in some ways already touched that darkness. Thor had told her Loki had intended -and come precariously close- to killing him, his actions had ended if not by his hand, well the Destroyer’s as his actual hand had been beside Ara the entire time, then by his command countless other soldiers lives. 

“Possibly,” Loki said pensively. “I too might turn into him,” he added when Ara looked puzzled.

”So if you caught that whilst having a nose, which I wish you wouldn’t when you could just ask, then you saw what I think about what you did?”

”You judge me without ever having lived my life while yours passes in a blink thinking your morality would last. Let me tell you little girl, it would not,” he stopped walking, sneering now, and pulling Ara to a sudden halt as her hand had been joined in his. Letting go.

”Stop that,” her hand found Loki’s again as she looked up at his haughty face. “Shouldn’t someone who loves you be honest. Surrounded by the best liars yes, I see the funny side. What you did was wrong and selfish and vain.” This was new territory for Ara, before they’d been separated she wouldn’t have dared, but she had gambled on everything and sacrificed herself to come here and she felt less like the scared girl who had been plucked from her bed. And maybe living with the god of ego helped bolster your own, she had fought against the worst of his nature before, steadfast but quietly but now she found a voice. Not one of anger or disappointment but the security of love.

”Then why did you seek me out, travel to me?” his expression was cold.

”Didn’t I cover that when I said, as you already know, that I love you?” Ara still didn’t back down from his look.

”Be the Lord of Misrule but do not step too far, court Chaos but do not unleash it. You think you speak anything I have not heard,” the timbre of his voice could be felt underfoot. Ara had not noticed but Kid Loki has sprung up to look and been chastised by Lady Loki to mind, or rather not mind, his business, so to speak.

”I don’t know, you’re very old you’ve had more conversations than I’m ever going to have thoughts probably. But don’t misquote me. I told you what you did was terrible, I didn’t tell you not to do it or that I wouldn’t stand beside you. I hope you don’t, I’ve seen you, when you took me, yes just a brief moment for you I get that but war wasn’t consuming you then. And it didn’t until you went back to those people in that world who see you just one way. Does Asgard have the term toxic family dynamics? And that woman, that viper. You are so old, so clever and you let their view shape you. Well that’s your choice. And mine is that if I am yours then you are mine.”

Lies, how they felt, the way they tasted, their literal smell, he knew them as surely as he did his own head of hair, even that _one_  unruly strand that didn’t quite lay in place as his own body played a trick on itself and required a touch of seidr to keep it neat, having been unable to cajole it into behaving, and what Ara had described about her place beside him whatever he did was truthful. The rest she believed also but it was opinion not fact. Though, perhaps, it too might have contained some small kernels of truth, he grudgingly conceded. To himself, there was no reason to tell her. 

“I should take you back where we came,” Loki instead chose to say.

”Absolutely not,” Ara’s eyes widened in alarm at being fucked again without a break for recovery. “Besides, little you keeps looking our way. Actually so does King you but less nicely. Your female form doesn’t seem to care,” Loki chuckled at her analysis and decided to grant the girl respite. 

It had to be the oddest camp fire she had ever been a part of. Okay so it was her first but Ara reasoned she could attend one every day until she died and this would have the top spot.

_Yay more fire cooked, unseasoned meat._

“I’d murder a Big Mac, too!” the pre-teen excitedly said, he had also been picking at his food.

”So it’s a skill all of you have huh,” Ara spoke to the flames before catching the boy’s eyes. “I wouldn't go any deeper kid. We’ll both be emotionally scarred if you do,” which earned Ara a guffaw from King Loki despite him being in the middle of conversation and a knowing grin from Lady Loki. The bird which had returned had maybe done a skip but also he was chewing at the meat so perhaps some went down the wrong way. “Is that really true?” The boy had ignored her the way adult Loki always did, though this younger self she could ignore back.

”You cannot ask for my help then throw it at me,” the king sounded insulted and he glared as his teeth tore into a cooked leg. ”We cannot deceive each other.”

”What a ridiculous untruth, our favourite pastime is lying to ourselves,” her Loki had scoffed.

”He’s not,” Ara tried to keep any wobble from her voice. “Not this time if you do all lie to yourselves. To bring you back you need a sacrifice, that’s what I was told by those who helped me find you. It’s just within your realm of death, it doesn’t stick, but if you want out you’ll need to kill me,” Ara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I read through all the Loki (more recent, post siege of asgard original death Loki) comic timelines and even wrote a full side of A4 as to how I understood it to go to make sense than jumping from page to page, some text some comic, and back again. I think it's accurate enough but I can't promise complete canon and that I didn't make a mistake here or there either so far or in upcoming chapters. For the unfamiliar with Kid Loki (v1.0, there was a 2.0 who wasn't a child but uses the form of Kid Loki and is a part of Young Avengers) he is originally on earth as a homeless boy with no memory of who he was, hence knowing big macs and no less liking them.


	70. Stay or Go? Well We Have to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm all about Loki and Ara vibes right now huh, both in my newer AU Loki/Ara story and this one.

"Ow," Ara cried out as Loki frogmarched her from the bonfire by one arm, face stony and utterly silent. "Get off!" she yanked her arm free, okay so he  _let_ her pull away when they fifty feet away. "Human remember, delicate flesh not compacted muscle," she muttered. He hadn't squeezed, the intention obviously wasn't to inflict any pain whatsoever but being dragged away like that was an unpleasant surprise and she doubted sometimes he remembered fully how fragile humans were. 

"Do you truly think," Loki glared down and hissed in Ara's face, "that I will be murdering you, in any form. That you would come here despite being aware of this and then it not be the first thing you would tell me," he was practically growling and the waves close by had picked up, rising and crashing down noisily.

"Oh stop being such a blowhole," Ara snapped, crossing her arms across her chest and and mad as hell that while she could appreciate the reason he had reacted as he had, which was why she had waited post reunion to drop that bombshell, it didn't detract from the fact she didn’t enjoy being taken away like a naughty child.

"Would you prefer I had shouted at you surrounded by, well, me?” Loki reading her thoughts annoyed Ara further. 

“I would rather you stopped to think what you would have done in my position before you’d been a twat, frankly. I mean, I think you would have done the same," Ara licked her lips nervously, she didn't doubt Loki loved her but there was love up until now she’d thought of it as people who married and spent fifty years together through life's ups and downs and getting to the other end and that was still big and worthy. But then there was falling into a pit of snakes and needing to die to rescue your beloved, something she hadn’t ever envisioned not only possible but that she would go so far for anyone, unaware that’s what those who shared their lives would also do if the need arose. Her life was merely less typical these days.

That spark of uncertainty she still had within her, fleeting but present, was actually what smothered his icy rage and he touched his almost frosty forehead to hers, "yes."

"Does this mean you're ready to discuss this properly?" Ara asked her lips brushing along his as she moved them to speak.

"It means I will allow you to tell me who exactly helped you find me here. I had presumed you were aided by my brother but even he would not be so foolish to agree to such a plan."

"Take me somewhere else then, back to that big yurt. I don't think I can face them all right now, even if they'd understand your display being that they are you and you are all unreasonable," Ara told him pointedly.

The portal opened straight inside of the tent this time and it was as they'd left it, except for the huge bed now occupying the centre. Ara was fairly certain that in Loki’s Hel there would be a single bed with poly/cotton bedding. This one was low and looked to be made of driftwood, unvarnished and rough and Ara wondered if Loki had crafted it himself to pass the time and if so, how long for him had it been and while she was lost in thought he had placed himself on the many blankets and coverlings that were there in lieu of a traditional - to her - mattress. With his back to the headboard made from twisted branches, Loki patted his torso once he was comfortable to indicate for Ara to join and lean on him which she did, resting on her shins with her legs folded underneath herself next to his leather covered hips and closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat vibrate against her chest. Sweeping her golden hair off to one side once she settled, Loki rested his angled jawline on Ara's shoulder.

"If it was not Thor who helped you, little girl, how exactly did you find me?" Loki asked as her fingers twisted in his hair this time.

"Your brother did help," Loki stiffened at the 'B' word but Ara carried on not mentioning it, she had to die so Loki could deal with having Thor reffered to as the brother they both knew he was. When Loki wasn’t being murderous. She explained how Odin had told Thor to return her to Earth and how instead he had taken her to Grean, Loki's face which she could not see had reflected recognition at the name. Ultimately the old mage hadn't been any use use, her voice rising a few decibels in memory at how he'd _chosen_ not to aid beyond informing them but that Loki wasn't dead. "And then out came the twins, they were the ones who got me to you. Who told me how you could return to your own body."

"What were their names?" 

"I don't know. They didn't offer it."

"My oaf of a sibling allowed you to make a bargain with those who would not even share their names," Loki put his fingers around Ara's chin, pushing her back and twisted her head slightly to one side to have her level with him, his features stormy once more.

"No he didn't _let_ me," Ara's own tone matched his, albeit less effectively as she hadn't had over a thousand years to practice. "He couldn't _stop_ me, there's a difference which we covered earlier, no?"

"This was when I did not realise precisely how reckless you could be," Loki retorted.

"Well, now you know, don't you," Ara sounded calm but not contrite and Loki dropped his hand away from her face.

"Indeed I do," he murmured against the skin on her neck, having lent forward and causing shivers to run down Ara’s spine.

A suddenly serious Ara whispered, "will it hurt?" The memory of the writhing cobras turned the pleasurable shiver into one of fear.

Circling Ara's waist, Loki swung his lover around so her back was pressing his chest, "if there is a way to ensure it does not I will not allow you to experience so much as a sting outside of what I do to you in pleasure, my beautiful Ara."

Brushing his fingers in each area of where Ara was covered by fabric, Loki made every garment in turn disappear. Though not before he lavished newly uncovered skin with sufficient attention. He didn’t even need to be caressing her breasts or between her legs for Ara to feel as if his very touch turned her from solid to a liquid, starting in her brain and extending downward. Which didn’t mean that when did reach the first of those and cupped her breasts, cruelly pinching her nipples, her mind didn’t explode behind a shower of stars, because it did. That when his digits tapped a rhythm against her delicate clitoris she didn’t keen and arch her back, pressing her pussy to the rest of his hand. And that when, having told her to go on her knees so he could unlace his trews and lowered Ara onto his cock so her cunt was full of him that she didn’t scream his name as both prayer and exaltation.

 

Having left a sleeping Ara, Loki had returned to his other selves, all of whom except the child were awake. The young boy had been taken to bed, the bird had gone with him and would watch him overnight. There wasn’t a need, only versions of themselves could ever be granted access - or at least so they had believed prior to the arrival of the girl - but Ikol did so in penance, even if he would not admit such a thing.

”If her blood were enough to soak the sands and sea entirely, rather than a mere circle that would still not be enough to gain you an exit,” Lady Loki told him, though Loki himself already knew this.

”I will require all of you to help me in this, even the child,” Loki replied out loud before listening to Ikol’s protests, as did the old King and Lady Loki, in his mind. “I was not the one killed him, do not behave charitably now. You know it will take all of you,” this too was spoken.

”And I would help why?” The Mad King barked.

”Isn’t it obvious, so another one of us doesn’t turn out like you,” Lady Loki answered instead.

Day was breaking through the horizon when Loki roused Ara.

”I could refuse to slay you,” Loki told her matter of fact my as they walked hand in hand, Loki not in his usual leather but instead in the sort of clothing Ara was used to seeing Vikings wear in books and films and she was in a black linen shift but had remained barefoot. 

”This place isn’t mine, they told me if I attempted to stay it would end painfully for me. And I’m guessing you know this already which is why you’re going to. This way, at least, you can get out,” it was true he had known it. Already he could feel a shift in the atmosphere and energies because Ara did not belong here.

”I’ll come for you once I do. I have no desire to exchange one cell for another and to be imprisoned by Odin and detained on Asgard,” Ara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Loki, deeply as tears ran down her cheeks.


End file.
